STARWARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC
by prfan
Summary: The main character is Revan's daughter. She must learn the ways of the jedi and make friends with those who wish to help her in her mission, to become like her mother and defeat the evil descendent of Malak.
1. Chapter 1:The Unexpected Visit

STARWARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC  
THE DESCENDENT OF REVAN

The main character is Revan's daughter. She must learn the ways of the jedi and make friends with those who wish to help her in her mission, to become like her mother and defeat the evil descendent of Malak

Character's she meets along the way:

Den Dix: human republic soldier sent to aid and protect the descendent of Revan.

Saz Zulaker: Revan's descendent's best friend from birth and childhood, she will stick with her friend till all evil is banished or destroyed.

Troy Brown: Mercenary. wants to help in the mission.(just so he can be close to saz)

Giliath: a male robot sent to aid in communications.

CP3-0: small robot sent for specific tasks such as repairs and special missions.

Jessie: jedi that wants to help with destroying evil.

Paul: jedi friend of den who was also sent to help protect the descendent.

Frayak: a tokra(half wookie) sworn to follow in his fathers footsteps by helping the descendent.

Ieisha: a fan of missions(friend of Zaalbar(wookie)) and wants to learn more about the famous lock picker/wookie friend.

**Introduction.**

There's a disturbance in the force. nothing has disturbed the force since the evil Malak was defeated by Revan who didn't go by that name anymore and called herself Renee. now there's a new and much stronger evil that no one can explain. it can only mean one thing. Malak has a child that is more powerful then he ever was. the sith seem to be in greater numbers. its been 20 years since Malak was destroyed. and now it all begins again, only this time it's a lot worse.

**Chapter one. " The Unexpected Visit"**

Rahasha scanned the piece of paper that was left in her mail box. it was dated all the way back to two weeks before this very day. it said

" you may be the descendent, but you will not be allowed to kill me like Revan was given the chance to kill my father. I will kill you first. till then..."

Rahasha didn't know what to think. She had heard so much of her parents adventures in defeating Malak. Her mother was Renee, aka Revan. Her father is Carth Onasi. He helped Renee escape the Endire Spire and pulled her from the escape pod on Taris. After that moment Carth had stayed with Renee and they were joined by many others. Canderous Ordo, Mission Vao, Zaalbaar, Juhani, Jolee Bindo, T3M4, HK-47, and Bastila Shan. After a while, Carth and Renee fell in love, and had Rahasha. Rahasha is 19 years old. When she was 5, her mother died while protecting Rahasha from some Mandalorians, and her father had shown up to see the mandalorians running from his home. Carth and Rahasha learned to live with the lose of Renee. But now even though Rahasha still has her father, she couldn't let him know that someone wanted her dead. She still didn't know what to do, so she got the rest of the mail, and walked next door. She knocked on the door, and Saz opened it. They have been friends since they were born. "Hey Rahasha. What's wrong? The last time I saw that look on your face, your mom died." Saz pulled Rahasha into the room and sat on the couch beside her. "I found this in our mail box."Saz took the letter and read it. She couldn't believe her eyes so she read it twice. "Have you shown this to your father?" Rahasha replied "no, you know how my father is, he would probably put me under house arrest. I'm amazed he didn't do it to Dustil." "Rahasha, he has a right to know that someone's threatening you, remember what he told us, about what he did to the guy that killed Dustil's mother? Don't you think he wants to protect you, you and Dustil are all he has left." Rahasha stood and paced the floor. "I know all about what happened. And I know my dad has a right to know it's just...just that, how is he going to react? Maybe I should talk to Dustil first, since he's back home now." Saz piped up "ohhh. I want to come, you know your half brother's hot. Maybe a sleep over, right?"Rahasha laughed "yes you can sleep over." Saz walked over to Rahasha "after you talk to Dustil, the are you going to tell your dad about this?" she waved the paper under Rahasha's nose. "Yes." Saz cheered. "Good I'm going to get my stuff." Saz ran out of the room and up the stairs, she was back down the stairs in two minutes. Rahasha asked "you sure you have everything?" Saz chuckled "I always have a bag packed just in case. I sleep over at your house. DUH!" they both went out the door laughing.

Later on that night, the girls, Rahasha and Saz were giggling at a movie they were watching. Carth peered in the door and said. "Hey Rahasha, Saz, I see you're watching that movie again." "Hey dad. Yea we're watching that movie, did dustil come home with you?" Carth nodded "yup. He's in his room." with that he headed down to his own room. Rahasha looked at Saz "it's time." they both got up and walked to Dustil's room.Rahasha knocked "Dustil, can I talk to you?" Dustil opened the door, and ushered them into the room. Once in he closed the door. "So, what is it?" Rahasha handed him the piece of paper. He started reading and also read it twice. "Did you show this to dad yet?" Rahasha shook her head. "I wanted to see what you would say first. I know that you also helped the republic in the fight against Malak, when you were close to my age. But what would dad say?" Dustil shrugged "only one way to find out." he walked to th edoor, and opened it. And went to Carth's room. He knocked then entered. Carth looked from his son to his daughter as they entered with Saz on their tails. Then he spotted the piece of paper in Dustil's hand. Dustil handed it to him. Carth read it over. "Who was it addressed to?" Rahasha stepped forward. "Me, but I don't know who from." Carth swore under his breath, and went to his communicator. "Carth to jedi enclave." "Jedi enclave, master vrook speaking, go ahead Carth." "Master Vrook, I believe my daughter is in trouble. I need to know from who? Can I bring her into you later?" "Carth, she is in trouble and yes bring her here with all your family and friends, tomorrow. I will see you then. May the force be with you." the com went silent. Carth turned to his children and Saz "we'll all figure this out tomorrow go get some sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day." Dustil headed to his room and Rahasha kissed her father goodnight, and followed Saz back to their room. When Rahasha entered the bedroom, Saz asked "what do you think the jedi council is going to do?" Rahasha answered "I don't know."

the next day, Carth, Dustil, Rahasha, and Saz entered the jedi enclave. Master Vrook was waiting for them. "It's good to see you again Carth, Dustil, Saz and Rahasha." Carth handed Master Vrook the letter. "What can we do?" "I will find out from the jedi council, what is necessary." Master Vrook entered a room off to the right. Carth turned to Rahasha and smiled. "It will be okay. We'll find what the council would like us to do..." before he finished, the door Master Vrook entered, opened and he summoned them to enter. They all entered a room that had three chairs spread out in front of a giant window, overlooking the city of the new Taris. They were motioned to sit on a white couch with blue cushins. As soon as they were seated, three jedi council members entered the room and sat in the seats that were in front of the window. They remained silent till Master Vrook re-entered and sat in another chair off to the side. "We are glad you came. But I'm afraid, the council had some terrible news." Master Vrook motioned his hand to the council members. The council members, introduced themselves one by one. "Master Borak, Master Yodis, and Master Yall." Master yall was seated in the middle, while Borak was on his right and Yodis was on his left.

Master Yodis began "I know these few years have been difficult, but it's about to get harder. This letter is not something to take lightly. We have felt this disturbance and do not like it one bit. But there's also a good disturbance in the force. It's in you Rahasha." Rahasha's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean?" Master Borak answered. "Your mother was a jedi as carth may have told you, and when you were born, she passed down most of her jedi powers and most of what she knew to you." Master Yodis added "so we'll train you just like we did your mother. It's your destiny to follow in your mother's footstep's. and your father's destiny has already been fulfilled, so he can not help you." Carth spoke up."but..." Master Vrook interrupted. "Carth she won't be in this alone. There are others who are to fulfill their destinies along side Rahasha. As for Dustil, he will help in the training and the flying of your old ship the ebon hawk. Bastila would love to join but she's on another assignment right now." Saz spoke up. "What about me?, why was I asked to come here today?" Master Yall, replied "your destiny is intertwined like Bastila's and Renee's. you two are the most reliable students who are to save the galaxy once again. These are the others that will join you."

He nodded to a man by the door and the man opened it. six people and two robots enter the room. Master Vrook began introductions. " Carth, Rahasha, Saz, Dustil, I would like you to meet Den Dix, Troy Brown, Giliath, CP3-0, Jessie,Paul Atican, Frayak, and Ieisha. we'll leave you alone to get to know each other." All the jedi Master's left through the door they came had exited before. "The jedi named Paul, stepped forward and introduced everyone. " hello, my name's Paul, and this is my friend Den Dix, he's a republican soldier, this is Troy Brown, a hired mercenary, Giliath is our communications robot, CP3-0 is for repairs and special missions,Jessie is a jedi, she just completed her training under me, Frayak is a Tokra and he's following in his fathers footsteps, he's half wookie and half man. and Ieisha is a big fan of Mission Vao's, and she's here to learn first hand what Mission had to go through during the fight against Malak."

Rahasha nodded "okay I guess you want to know our names. my name's Rahasha, this is my friend Saz Zulaker, my brother Dustil Onasi, and my father Carth Onasi." Den piped up." I'm glad to finally meet the famous Carth Onasi. it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Carth smiled. " it's a pleasure to meet you as well." they continued to talk, while Saz pulled Rahasha aside. " what a nice bunch, eh? that guy Troy is pretty cute." Rahasha looked at Troy, " he's not that bad. but we are not here to pick up guys Saz. we're trying to figure out why someone wants me dead." Saz replied. " I know, but I can still look." Paul and Frayak both walked over and started chatting with Rahasha and Saz.

After about ten minutes of chatting, the three jedi Masters came back into the room." please be seated." Rahasha sat on the couch with Saz on her left and Den DIx on her right. Master Yodis began. " since you've had your introductions, we need to begin Saz and Rahasha's training." Saz looked up " my training? what do I need training for?" Master Vrook replied "you are also being trained as a jedi. Rahasha is going to need all the help she can get at this point. Dustil will assist in your training along with Paul.." he turned to Rahasha " Rahasha, your father,Den, and Jessie will help in yours. we should begin now.""The training took three weeks. Rahasha learned to harness her powers and strengths. they both learned to fight with there light sabers and blasters. They stood in front of the jedi council. they didn't have good news.

"we've just got word that the sith have to destroy planets! they destroyed Cartillian, and they have begun a ground attack on Arcaian. who knows where they will strike next. your mission for right now, is find out what and why they are attacking these planets." Rahasha nodded " we'll do our best." Master Vrook ended " may the force be with you." they all left for the hanger.

Inside the Ebon Hawk, Dustil was busy getting the ship ready to leave. Carth came aboard the ship to say good -bye. he ran into Dustil first. " are you ready to go Dustil?" Dustil turned to his father. " yeah I think so. don't worry dad I will watch over Rahasha. I don't think any of the others coming along will let anything happen to her either." Carth laughed. " I know, but I want both of you to come home safely. you hear me?" Dustil nodded " yea. loud and clear." Carth hugged his son and headed to the living quarters. Rahasha and Saz were laughing as they floated their clothes into the drawers. Carth knocked on the door and entered to see flying clothes. " I guess you have everything under control. I just came to say good-bye and good luck. and make sure you look after that brother of yours, alright?" Rahasha nodded, got up and hugged her father. " I will and we'll see you soon. I love you daddy." Carth smiled " I love you too sweetie.. take care of Saz." Saz was shocked " don't worry we'll look after each other Mr. Onasi." carth laughed " good bye girls." Carth left the ship with a smile on his face."Saz ran up to the deck where Dustil was currently working. " hey Dustil, how long till we leave?" Dustil smiled " in a few minutes why?" Saz smiled back " cause I have to get one more thing before we leave." with that, she left Dustil completely confused. Saz ran out of the Ebon Hawk to the store. 2 seconds later, she came out with three bags and ran to the living quarters. she stashed her presents, then went to the bridge, to let Dustil know that she was back. five minutes later they began the lift off sequence. when they rose in the air, Saz grabbed on to the back of Dustil's seat and whooped. " God it's been a while since I've flown in an aeroplane, or Rahasha's helicopter. Man we'll get to see the stars. Dustil this is amazing."Dustil smiled. " wait till you see Earth from space." Saz laughed " I should have brought my camera." Rahasha grabbed her sweater " you can borrow..." she fell to the floor. " Rahasha, what the hell?" Dustil looked down at his sister, just as Den came into the cockpit. "I heard yell... what happened? Rahasha, what's wrong?" Dustil said " Den, take her to the livingQuarters." Den picked up Rahasha and started towards her room. Saz followed and opened the door. " which bunk is hers?" Saz pointed to the one on the right. he walked over and laid her down on the bed. two seconds later after he did, she sat up with a start, scaring both Den and Saz." how?...what?...Den?Saz?" Den put a reassuring hand on her arm. "it's okay. you passed out or something." Saz added " what happened Rahasha? at first you were standing and talking, then you collapsed. do you remember anything?" Rahasha shook her head. " the only thing I remember, was being in the cockpit trying to tell you something. how did I get here?" Den answered " well I carried you. Dustil told me to bring you here.." Rahasha smiled " thanks." Finally satisfied that Rahasha was alright, den went back to the training room. when Den was gone, Rahasha turned to Saz. " I saw him!" Saz, completely confused, replied " saw who?" " the one who's responsible for destroying the planets. I saw him. he was ordering people around and torturing someone. but I couldn't see who. it's like they were not in my line of sight or the sight of who ever I was I was looking through." Saz replied with caution. " I'm going to go get Dustil, and before you say otherwise, he has to know about this okay?" Rahasha only nodded. Saz walked out of the room calmly, but burst into a run as soon as she was in the hallway. Meanwhile in the cockpit, Dustil was showing Ieisha how to control the Ebon Hawk, when Saz came Stumbling in to the room. "Dustil, Rahasha saw something. you have to come now. it's important." Dustil first showed Ieisha the auto pilot controls and then followed Saz back to the bedroom. when Dustil entered, Rahasha was standing at the window, watching the starsfly past the ship. "Rahasha, Saz says you saw something?" she didn't turn " I saw him. the one responsible for destroying those planets. he was torturing someone, but I couldn't see who." she finally turned to face him. " Dustil I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea coming out here on such dangerous terms." " Rahasha, we've been asked to do and honourable thing. your mother survived a lot, and she was very smart, and if I know anything at all, I would say, that you are exactly the same way as Renee. so be proud. I know your scared. we've been chosen for a reason, and that reason is to prove we can do anything and not be afraid. we can't let that hope die, or we die. understand?" Rahasha nodded." okay, if you see anything else let me know okay?" "yes" Dustil hugged Rahasha and left. as he walked, he thought to himself," I don't like this either Rahasha."

After a while, Den went to check one Rahasha. he knocked and the door opened. "hey Rahasha. how do you feel?" Rahasha invited Den in. " I've felt better." Rahasha sat cross-legged on the bed, and Den sat facing her. "Rahasha... what happened exactly? why is it that when I walked into the room, you were lying on the floor unconscious?" Rahasha looked down at her clenched fists in her lap. " while I was 'out', I saw things. I saw the man who is responsible for millions of lives lost and he was busy torturing someone, and I couldn't help, or at least the person who's eyes I was seeing through couldn't help." Den was silent for awhile. " so you were looking through someone else's eyes and who was being tortured?" Rahasha shrugged. " I don't know. I couldn't see the person who was being tortured. all I saw was the man responsible for the planets being destroyed." Den didn't know what to say.

" that's amazing. is it because of your jedi powers?" Rahasha shrugged " I don't know, my dad never told me about my mother having the power to see things through other peoples eyes. I guess I got some other powers that nobody knows anything about. another power I've found, is I can touch an object and tell exactly who touched it last. for example, the bed Saz sleeps on, used to belong to my mothers bunkmate. his name was Travis. they only met once and that was when he helped my mother of off the endire spire, or at least half way. he died fighting against a dark jedi. my mother eventually avenged his death. she killed the dark jedi after he tried to kill her. my father never told me about him. I wonder why?" Den looked surprised. " you got a lot from a bed. I guess your really getting into the whole jedi thing eh?" Rahasha nodded " yes. sometimes, it's cool , and other times it's scary. and others times I get confused, that I never know what to expect." Den put a reassuring hand on her knee. "don't worry. we're all here to help you along the way. even if we don't understand. well try to get some sleep okay? we need you awake. good night." just as he got to the door, he heard Rahasha say "thank you Den!" "your welcome Rahasha" and he left. Rahasha snuggled down for the night. the next morning, Rahasha woke up to find Saz's bed unslept in. Rahasha headed to the cockpit. "has anyone seen Saz?" Dustil turned putting his finger to his lips, silencing her. he pointed to the seat beside him. she smiled, and quietly asked him. " do you want anything to eat?" just before Dustil answered, a voice spoke up "yea I would like bacon and eggs please?" Rahasha looked over to see Saz smiling. " you feen. I'm going for breakfast if anyone needs me. okay?"

Saz laughed and Rahasha walked to the mess hall. once Rahasha entered the mess hall, she spotted Jessie and went to talk to her. " hey Jessie. so what's it like to be a jedi, studying under Paul Atican?" Jessie laughed. " it's pretty good. I've learned a lot from him and I hope to learn more. hey do you want to sit with me? it gets pretty lonely sitting by myself." Rahasha nodded. Rahasha crossed to the counter and grabbed some food and carried it back to Jessie's Table. they talked for a long time and were still talking when someone tapped on Jessie's shoulder. it was jedi Paul. " it's time for your training Jessie and Rahasha, I believe Den is looking for you." Rahasha nodded." okay I'll go find him." Rahasha lft to go find Den and Jessie went with Paul for her afternoon training session.


	2. Chapter 2: Planet of Destruction

chapter 2: planet of destruction.

  
Rahasha headed to the training room, after getting changed. she walked into an empty room. she looked around the equipment cramped room. 'if it was time to train, why do it in an empty room?, and where is Den?' she walked over to the bench press and laid down for a while. meanwhile out in the hall,

Den had just come around the corner and stopped. he leaned against the doorstop and just watched Rahasha. she was just lying there. he stood there and watched her for awhile, till her voice made him jump. "you going to help train, or just stand there staring?"

Den smiled and walked into the room. " oh don't worry. I'm all done studying. okay, lets start with harnessing your new powers. you told me if you touched an object, you could see who was last to touch it and you learned most of what the person was like." she nodded. " okay so lets start with this." he held up a book. " what I want you to do is hold the book and tell me everything about the person."

he handed Rahasha the book. as soon as Rahasha touched the book, a whole bunch of faces and facts, feelings and other things clouded her mind. she dropped the book and sat against the wall staring at the book. Den walked over and kneeled down at Rahasha's feet. "Rahasha? what happened?"

Rahasha responded, still staring at the book. " there was so many faces, so may emotions. I couldn't stand it. any emotions I feel, through an object, I begin to act some what like that person. especially in the way they feel and react to other feelings."

tears silently fell from her eyes. Den wiped away those tears. " well that's what I'm for. I'm, here to help you control them." for an hour, Rahasha learned to separate each feeling and faces and sort them between what emotion belongs to which face. before they finished training,

Dustil came over the com. "Attention. we're in orbit around the first planet. we'll begin landing in 2 hours." Rahasha stood and walked to the window. outside she could see a beautiful blue and green planet. Den walked over to the window and leaned against the sill. "it's beautiful. I never thought I would have a chance to see a planet like ours."

Den nodded. meanwhile, Saz entered the door but didn't say anything.she could see the connection slowly building between Den and Rahasha. "Rahasha, Den you might want to come see this!"

Rahasha turned and saw the distraught look on her face. she rushed after Saz with Den close on her heels. Saz brought them to the cockpit, where Dustil pointed to the planet. outside they saw a ship and it was heading very fast into the planets atmosphere. Rahasha tapped Dustil's shoulder.

"we have to find out who was on that ship, they may know who attacked them." Dustil nodded " I know, okay hold on, this may be bumpy." he directed the ship into the planets atmosphere. "CP3-0, can you pinpoint where that ship went down?" CP3-0 went over to the computer. "beep, beep beep." Giliath translated. " the ship went down somewhere in this area!"

Dustil nodded " thanks." he landed the ship close to the area. Rahasha and Saz geared up. Den said " Paul and I are going with you. this may be dangerous." Rahasha nodded. they slowly came out of the ship and Rahasha walked up to a merchant. " excuse me, but did you happen to see where that ship crashed?" the merchant nodded. " yes about 1 click that way."

Rahasha thanked the man, and headed in the direction they were given. about one click away, they found the ship. Saz stopped and so did Paul. Rahasha and Den continued towards the ship. once close enough, Rahasha cautiously reached her hand out. when she touched the ship, nothing happened.

"Den, I don't like this. I can't get anything off of this." Den frowned. something was odd. Rahasha slowly walked to a different side of the ship, leaving Den still frowning in his spot. Rahasha studied the ship, but was interrupted when someone screamed her name, and Rahasha was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. Rahasha was about to scream, when a familiar voice said into her ear,

" Rahasha. it's me, Den. calm down . look down." Rahasha did as she was told and saw millions of little ugly creatures swarmed around the ship. she finally realized she was floating in the air and realized Den had wings! she looked around and saw that Paul also had wings and a laughing Saz in his arms.

Den and Paul carried Rahasha and Saz to the top of a building, overlooking the crash site. "what are those things?" Paul replied " they are henchmen. they take care of anything that tries to interfere with there business. that's why we're up here." they stayed on top of the building till it was clear. when the creatures were gone, Den and Paul flew Saz and Rahasha back down to the ground. Saz spoke " so where do you hide your wings?"

Paul answered. " don't you think you should ask that later?" "oh right sorry." they carefully walked up to the ship again. they stopped in there place when the door flew away from the ship. Den and Paul jumped infront of Rahasha and Saz in an defence stance. out of the ship, a women stepped out. "Greetings. there's no need to be afraid. we require some assistance. My names Aphridite Candas." she stepped closer to Rahasha. "and you must be Revan's Descendent!" Rahasha's mouth dropped." how did you know..."

Aphridite smiled. "I've heard so much about you. I was one of Renee's childhood friends. I grew up with your mother." Rahasha closed her mouth. "but why have you come now?" Aphridite laughed.

" well we tried to land but those creatures prevented a safe landing. we've been searching for you." Saz spoke "what for?" Aphridite turned to Saz. " we've been sent to help. our galaxy is also in trouble by the same person, who is threatening yours. just one minute, I need to stretch." Aphridite put her arms up above her head and wings appeared out from nowhere and spread wide. " you also have wings?"

Aphridite nodded. "yes and so does most of my companions." from out of the ship, a bunch of people stepped out into the sunlight, as well as three tigers, a dragon with wings, and a dragon without wings. Aphridite said. "I would like to introduce my companions."

as she introduce each one of them, they stepped forward, or bowed. they are Tommy Brown, Chris Stills, Frank Mecalister, Chris Young, Gizmo Penz, Kyle Gomez, Bobby Bruin, Durst Eular, Spike Forth, Judy Wright, Colleen France, Razmez boulevard, Candy Cane, Sweet Minies, Amanda Willings, Adrienne Drake, Betty Black, Milly Cat, Katie Dunce, Chris Calohan, Billy Boo, Mandy Mine, and Peter Pan.

Paul stepped toward Peter, "are you..." Peter stopped Paul. "No I'm not THE Peter Pan, and No I don't know how to get to never land and, and NO I don't fight Hook. I'm just plain old Peter Pan of Alzo." Paul stepped back. "okay, you get asked that a lot don't you?" Peter nodded. Aphridite smiled "and these are our trusty friends, Bullet, Puss, FireBreather, Spooky, and Razmataz." Rahasha and the others greeted them. "are you going to need help repairing your ship? or what are you going to do for transport?"

Aphridite smiled at Pauls question. " if you have room on the Ebon Hawk would suffice, our ship is damaged beyond repair." Rahasha spoke next. " it would be our pleasure to have you on the Ebon Hawk with us. we have plenty of room. we'll just have to double up. the ones who are originally on the ship will double up with each other."

Den was about to say something then thought better of it. Aphridite nodded. they brought them to the Ebon Hawk, as they walked Paul began talking to Chris Young. "Chris, did anyone on this planet mention anything about a disturbance or how a planet was completely destroyed?"

Chris thought for a second. "now that I think about it, No, no one said anything, at least not to us." Paul nodded. once inside the Ebon Hawk, Paul approached Rahasha, Saz and Den while they were still talking to Aphridite.

he placed his hand on Rahasha's shoulder. "excuse my interruption, but can I steal these three for a few minutes?" Aphridite nodded. Paul lead them across the room. "according to Chris Young, not one civilian noticed a disturbance or any info about planets being destroyed."

Rahasha sighed. "what do wedo now?" Den replied " we go back into town to find answers." Rahasha nodded. she turned back to Aphridite. "please excuse us. we have some unfinished business in town." Aphridite nodded and raised her hand. one of her followers named Bobby Bruin stepped forward.

"please allow Bobby to join you. he can tell you if the villagers are not telling you something." Den nodded and motioned Bobby to join. they left the Ebon Hawk and re-entered town. they questioned every person they saw about the incident. no one knew much about it. so they returned to the Ebon Hawk. once there, Bobby explained that he felt no lies coming from any of the villagers.

Rahasha headed to the cockpit and Dustil. "what now Rahasha?" she shrugged "now we go check out the planet that was attacked." he nodded. Dustil went and sat in the driver seat. "alright everyone, saddle up. it's flying time." it took them three hours to reach the planet. Dustil called Den, Paul, Saz and Rahasha to the cockpit. Aphridite was also there. they looked out the window at the horrible sight in front of them. Saz said "I hope we stop who ever did this before they get to earth!"


	3. Chapter 3: Undescribable Feelings

Chapter three: Undescribable feelings.

Rahasha couldn't believe the destruction just outside the window. the planet, or what was left of it, was in two pieces, with plenty of smaller pieces floating around it. one half was completely black, as if fire had obliterated everything in it's path. the other half, still looked somewhat live a liveable planet. emotions inside of Rahasha went haywire. Den looked over at her. "Rahasha? what's wrong?" Rahasha answered "the emotions. it's too hard to explain, but I feel these emotions coming from something. there affecting my emotions. Den this is way too far beyond just sadness and anger. these are to overwhelming. I can't control..." Den caught Rahasha as she passed out. "Damn!" "Den is she okay?"Den looked to Saz "I don't know." Dustil turned. "what was she talking about?" Den replied "she said emotions were overwhelming her and that she couldn't control them, then she passed out." Dustil nodded "take her to your room and don't leave her side. even if she says otherwise." Den nodded and carried Rahasha out of the room.

Dustil turned back to his console. he prepared to land on the part that was still liveable. once landed, Dustil turned to Saz an Paul. "find out how Rahasha is and see if she''s ready to explore." they nodded. Saz lead the way to Den and Rahasha's room.(they had to share due to the visitors.) Paul knocked and Den opened the door. he ushered them in. the sight before them was amazing. Rahasha sat in the middle of the bed meditating. Den motioned them to stand off to the side of the bed. Den crawled towards Rahasha and sat cross-legged in front of her. "she's trying to control the emotions by meditating." Den gently placed his hands on her face. "Rahasha , come on sweetie. it's time." Rahasha's eyes floated slowly open, revealing her blue eyes to Den. " I'm ready." he nodded and released her face only to grab her hands and help her to stand. Saz went closer to Rahasha. "you okay?" Rahasha nodded and gave Saz a one armed hug, considering she was still holding onto Den with one hand. Den spoke. "let's go." together all four of them left the ship with three of Aphridite's companions. Candy Cane, Chris Stills, and spike forth. bullet and firebreather also joined them. but Saz was not about to leave without her trusty pal midnight fire, Paul without smaug, Den without Rascal and Rahasha was not leaving Mystic behind. walking through the town was like a nightmare. Rahasha couldn't look at the people. she didn't need to look at the people to know what they were feeling. she sensed their feelings, to the very core of her soul. Den stayed close to Rahasha the whole time. the place smelled of smoke, death, bad hygiene, and destruction. Den looked over at Rahasha and noticed the shock and the emotion visible in both her face and her eyes. Rahasha stopped and pushed her hands to her head. she dropped to her knees. "sweetie, it's okay. tell me what's going on?" Rahasha look up into his brown eyes. "I don't know. it's something I've never felt before. this I can't explain. but I can help you to feel what I feel." Den nodded. he kneeled in front of Rahasha. she out her hands on either side of his face and concentrated on transferring the feeling between them. Saz grabbed Paul's Arm and took comfort from him. Saz feared something wrong was going to happen. Den couldn't believe the power of the feeling being shared between him and Rahasha. it was overwhelming and he didn't know how to react to it or how to make it go away and help Rahasha over it. when Rahasha dropped her hands Den could still feel the feeling. Rahasha looked deep into his brown eyes. "I wish I knew how to deal with this feeling, or where it was coming from." Den nodded and looked up at Paul and Saz. "scout ahead and see what you can find." they nodded and left. Chris stayed with Den and Rahasha, while Spike and Candy went in a different direction then Paul and Saz. Den looked back down at Rahasha. "okay come on, we'll take it slow from here." Den helped her to her feet. Rahasha was about to walk but stopped. her stomach clenched, and fear was embedded deep down. "Saz" Rahasha took off running in the direction Saz and Paul had gone in not to long ago. Den looked to Chris and followed Rahasha.

Saz and Paul walked down the street asking people what happened. some say that fire rained from the sky, others say the gods became angry and disciplined those who didn't obey his teachings. no one saw who or what did it. they took an ally to get to the park faster, but were stopped by a figure in black. his face was grey as a stormy day. his eyes completely white, showing no emotion. he had a utility belt, that held a blaster and his light saber. "well, well. it's good to see you again Paul." Saz looked from Paul to the man. "actually this time when I kill you, I will make sure you stay dead." the man brought out his light saber, and Paul had to draw his in defence. "Saz back away to the wall!" she nodded and slowly moved to the wall. she had to jump back faster to the wall then she bargained for, cause the dark figure jumped at Paul, bringing down his light saber at the same time. Paul was able to block it. the dark figure began fighting Paul with a vengeance. Paul managed to just barely block them. the dark figure kicked Paul to the ground and tried to slash him. again Paul blocked it. the dark figure pushed down on Paul's light saber. if Paul was to drop his light saber, he would be defeated. he was weakening, when the dark figure flew off Paul and hit the wall, slid down and fell to the ground. Saz and Paul turned to find Rahasha with her hand in the air, and Den standing beside her.

Paul relaxed only slightly. Saz went over and helped him to his feet. The dark figure slowly rose at the end of the allies corner. "We'll meet again jedi. Only next time, it's just you and me, with no pretty jedi getting in the way. I'll make sure of it." the dark figure vanished around the bend. Rahasha almost crumbled to the ground. Saz rushed over to Rahasha. " how did you guys find us?" Den made sure Rahasha could stand on her own, before answering Saz. "A few minutes after you left, Rahasha told me she had a feeling of fear building deep inside her and said your name then took off. Chris and I followed and found you here with Paul in a really bad situation." he directed his attention to Paul. "By the way, who was that guy? And why did he say the next time, Rahasha wouldn't get in the way?" Paul looked at his best friend. "Do you remember, in the academy, the day that we had to show our ability to fight well, but that when there was a pause we were to find out why they turned to the dark side, or in our cases, just ask questions we think we would say if needed be?" Den nodded " well I went up against that guy who nobody really knew, his name was Bailey Qian. We had to fight each other remember?" Den replied " yea, but what does that have to do with now?" Paul replied " I'll get there. Anyway if you remember, I beat Bailey and he took it really hard. He didn't like being beaten. So we went out to celebrate our getting accepted as full padawans. After the party cleared, it was just you and me, till you left with that blonde chick from our group." Rahasha and Saz laughed. Paul continued as if he didn't hear. "Do you remember, how later that night, I ended up in the hospital, and almost died?" Den nodded " yea that was the worst day of my life. I thought you weren't going to make it." Paul smiled " yea well after I left the bar, I took a short cut home. Once in the park, I was ambushed by Bailey." Den's jaw dropped to the floor. "Why didn't you tell me?" Paul shrugged "because you would've gotten angry and you know anger leads to the dark side. After Bailey found out I didn't die, I guess his anger got the best of him and he eventually became an evil sith. But I don't know how he found me. How did he know we were coming to this planet? That's what I would like to know. Anyway now you know who he was and who he is now." Rahasha responded " do you think he's here to stop us from completing our mission?" Den and Saz shrugged but Paul replied " maybe, or maybe he's after me for revenge still."


	4. Chapter 4:The First Attack

Chapter four: The First Attack.

" So boss what's next?"the girl turned around to face the man sitting in the corner of the room. The man looked up from his computer console and replied " well, now we wait till the time is right. That jedi was supposed to get the girl Rahasha and not go after his academy rival. We need to get that girl before her other powers surface or else she's of no use to us." The girl grinned. "Boss can me and the girls get her for you?" the man looked at the women who had been with him for a few years and said " only if the jedi fails to complete his next mission."

Rahasha, Den, Saz, Paul, and Chris, continued to walk around the village. All of a sudden, an old man called outfrom an ally and motioned them over. Rahasha looked to all her friends and slowly and carefully made her way to the ally. "Who are you?" the man smiled " you don't need to know who I am. You just need to know what actually happened to this planet. Am I correct in what I say?" Den nodded and looked at Chris. Rahasha spoke directly to the man. "How do you know what we're here for? And how did you know who we are?" the man laughed "Rahasha, don't fret. it's not the end of the world. At least not yet. I know everything about the people sent to find out what happened and to find out how to stop it. I know your names because I've met every single one of you before." Rahasha didn't know what to think. Den pulled Rahasha aside for a second. "Rahasha, ask if he wouldn't mind if you read him to see if he was lying. Maybe we can get some info from him. But I want to know who he is first." Rahasha nodded. They went back to the man and Rahasha raised her hand and put ittowards the man. "Do you mind?" the man smiled. "Nope, you've done this before as well. I have nothing to hide." Rahasha grew very uneasy and frighten and very slowly touched the mans forehead. Rahasha was surprised. No emotions flooded her mind. The man controlled the emotions, and let the truth and history of him and how he talked about how he knew them, flow through at a rate that wouldn't confuse or harm Rahasha. Once Rahasha lowered her hand, Den was ready to catch her in case it was to much, but to his surprise, she smiled at the man. "Jolee?, what are you doing on this planet?" Den's jaw dropped to the floor and Rahasha put her finger under his chin and closed his mouth. Through mind reading, she said to him. 'That's not polite Den, we're meeting a friend of my mother's. it's rude to drop your jaw almost to the floor.' Den looked at Rahasha in confusion, but nodded and turned to listen to Jolee. "Well after the war was over against the sith and Malak was defeated, I decided to take a long vacation, so I came here, only to have it practically destroyed by some strange fire power, that even I haven't seen in my life time." Den looked to Rahasha and spoke through his mind. 'Rahasha, how is it you can talk to me through my mind?' Rahasha spoke back, 'I don't know. I just thought it and you received it. It's really pretty cool. At least I can talk to you without anyone knowing what we're talking about. It's like a bond formed between us when you helped me to control the things coming into my head when I touched objects. But it's time to get some answers' "Jolee, what are you going to do now that the planet is falling apart?" Jolee laughed. "I don't really know." Rahasha smiled and Den shook his head after she passed on heridea to him. "You can come with us and we'll take you somewhere safe." Jolee laughed. "It would be rememberable to get on that old ship once again. And if it's alright with your companions, then I will take your offer. But I must tell you what happened." he explain the events of the attack and Rahasha and the others had a better understanding of what happened, but still didn't know who was behind the attack. Rahasha lead the way to the ebon hawk. "Jolee, what was my mother like during the war?" Jolee was surprised only a little. "Didn't your father tell you?" Rahasha shook her head. "No th subject of my mother was always hard on him, especially now that I'm doing exactly what she did. He has plenty of trouble trying to tell me but, he can never get himself to say anything. I'm guessing you know how she died?" Jolee nodded "yes I know how she died. It's a real tragedy. She was a great women. Your father liked her when him and your mother found me on kasheyyk. But some of that changed when he found out from Saul Karath told him the truth of your mothers past. He was mad at Bastila the most, for she didn't tell either one of them the truth. But, Carth eventually got over that and fell in love with your mother. I guess now that she's gone, he feels that he can't speak about her cause he still loves her and hasn't completely let her go. But in time he will see reason and eventually he will let her go, but in his heart he will still love her, and he will love you more cause you are part of her and him. He helped create you will the women he loved. Even though your mother was Revan, she changed on the inside and didn't want to fall to the dark side again. She wanted to help people. she helped many people that we came across on our journey. She even helped one of my friends, when he was accused of murder. She was a caring person and I'm glad I met her and I'm proud to be acquainted with her beautiful daughter." Rahasha smiled sadly. "Thank you Jolee. I wish I knew more about her. I wish I had the chance to grow up knowing her. But I'm glad I have this chance to hear what she was like when she was alive and brave." Den asked though his thoughts again 'Rahasha, are you truly proud of your mother? How did she die?' Rahasha responded 'I am proud of my mother, at least for what I know. And she died by protecting me from a Mandalorian raiding party that attack us while my father was away on business. After that it's been just me, dad and Dustil.' Den nodded. The ebon hawk was full of life when they returned. Aphridite , went up to Jolee and had a conversation with an old friend. Saz pulled Rahasha aside. "Hey what was going on between you and Den back there? You were both making funny faces and kept staring at each other at different times." Rahasha smiled " we were just talking." Saz face showed Rahasha that she was stunned. "Talking? But neither one of you spoke ay words." Rahasha laughed. "That's cause we were talkingthrough our minds. I can read what he says to me through his mind and I can transfer what I tell him through the same way. It's really pretty cool." Saz relaxed "oh cause I thought you were falling apart and Den didn't know what to do." Rahasha laughed but stopped when Den spoke through the connection. 'Rahasha, don't you think it's time to explain something?' 'I guess it's time. But I need some time to figure out just how I should explain it. Jolee showed me so much. I just don't know how your going to comprehend it.' 'Okay, but everyone is getting really annoying with questions about it and it's getting on m nerves.' ' Don't worry Den I will explain in due time.' Den turned and smiled. Rahasha smiled back. Dustil was in the ebon hawks cockpit when Den walked in. He found Dustil asleep and nudged him awake. Dustil looked up to find Den with a frown on his face. "What's up Den?" Den shrugged "I don't know. I guess I will never understand the power of your sister and her powers, and the way she has learned to use them with out my guidance, and especially how she controls things invading her mind." Dustil looked confused "new powers? What is it this time? Mind reading? ha ha" Dustil laughed. Den didn't "actually, yes. She said that we have a connection, that she doesn't understand. While we were out there, she talked to me though our minds. It was weird but I enjoyed being able to talk to her without anyone else over hearing. I don't know what to feel." Dustil didn't speak till he knew what he wanted to say. "Okay, there's one thing you need to understand. Revan, Rahasha's mother, had a special bond with Bastila. I don't know how but they were able to talk to each other through their minds. They could feel each others pain and knew what the other person was feeling no matter how far apart they were. I guess when Rahasha was born, she got a bond gene passed to her when she was being conceived along with her other powers. Bastila knew that Revan was dying and she felt she failed Revan cause she couldn't do anything to help her. Bastila told me that she tried to tell Renee to calm herself and that she was not alone. But I guess she couldn't. Bastila felt the pain, saw Rahasha lying on the floor through her eyes, unconscious and couldn't do anything to help her. Renee died and Bastila hasn't been the same but she still keeps in contact with Rahasha and us." Den asked " what happened to the bond?" "The bond faded away when Renee's life force was leaving her body. There was no way to sustain Renee's life again like she did on Revan's ship." Den didn't speak.

Dustil set course for the next planet and directed the ebon hawk out to space. Rahasha and Saz, went to the mess hall to get some much needed food. " Rahasha?"

Rahasha stopped with her mouth full " yah?" "What did you and Den talk about?" Rahasha swallowed her food before answering. "I told him about my mother's death." Saz looked Rahasha right in the eye. "What did he say?" "He didn't say anything. I guess it was a hard thing for him to hear. He's helped me through so much and he couldn't say anything in this matter to make me feel better." Saz took a bit of her three cheese pizza. "So what are you going to do? Won't it be weird knowing you could read his every thought?" Rahasha laughed "not really. I can only read his thoughts if he's directing it at me. And I don't know what to do really."

Saz didn't know what to say so she continued to eat her Pizza. "So what happened when we found you and Paul?" "well not much really. we were walking through town just asking people questions, and decided to take the ally way when that guy jumped us. Paul had me go up to the wall and get out of the way. so I did."

Dustil was having a hard time trying to control the Ebon hawk through the asteroid belt. "Cp3-0 can you find us a safe path through this asteroid belt?" the droid went over to the computer console and plugged himself in. a minute went by and the droid had plotted a safe route out of the astoid belt. Dustil navigated the ebon hawk through the belt using the droid's path. once out of the astroid belt, Dustil headed for the nearest planet to begin repairs.

Rahasha came running into the cockpit. "What just happened?" Dustil turned to his sister and said "we just had to fly through and asteroid belt. I have some trouble flying till CP3-0 had to help plot a course through it so we wouldn't get any more damage or worse blow up." Rahasha nodded "oh okay. Where are we?" Dustil turned back to his console and looked at the map on his screen. "It appears that we are on a planet named Mancini. It's a planet that has a primitive race. They are somewhat a few years more advanced then we are. They may be able to help us repair the ship faster." Rahasha nodded again and Den walked into the room with Paul, Saz, and Aphridite right behind him. Rahasha turned to Den 'we landed on a planet and we need to see if they will help us with repairs. I'm going to need just you for this.' Den nodded and Paul looked at Den incomplete confusion. Den spoke up "okay Rahasha and I will go ask the villagers for help. The rest of you can get some training in while we're gone." Everyone nodded and they all separated. Den and Rahasha leaving the ship and the rest going off to train. Rahasha and Den were greeted the moment they stepped off the ships ramp. "Greetings off worlders. We are the Mancinians." Rahasha bowed and Den bowed his head in respect for the Mancinians. "We are pleased to meet you. My name is Rahasha and this is Den. We are from the planet Earth." the Mancinians faces light up even more at the word Earth. "We have heard do much of Earth. What can we do for our friends from Earth?" Rahasha smiled down at the nice man. "We are in need of some repairs, could you assist us?" The Mancinians nodded there heads very fast. "We will be honoured to help our friends from Earth. We shall begin right away." Most of the Mancinians rushed towards the ship to begin work, but turned and ran back towards Rahasha and Den screaming the word "WOOKIE!" Rahasha laughed and Den Called Zaalbar out of the ship. "Zaalbar, I would like you to meet our new friends the Mancinians" Den turned to the Mancinians "And we would like you to meet our friend Zaalbar." The Mancinians stopped running when Den had said the word friend and one spoke "any friend of our Earth friends are friends of ours. As long as wookie no eat us." Rahasha laughed again and tried to say "don't worry he won't bite. He good wookie."The Mancinians were rather pleased to hear that. They came closer to the Earth people and invited them to dinner. Rahasha, Saz, Paul, Den and even Aphridite's people were happy to hear they were invited to eat food. Rahasha and Saz were not accustomed to eating different cultures food, but they eventually got used to it after the first bite. Den and Paul were eating like they had never ate before in their lives. Saz laughed when Paul got some sauce on his shirt. Paul laughed and threw a berry at her in fun. Saz laughed even harder and told him "I'll get you later." Paul laughed. Den looked up at the sky and didn't hear what all the commotion was about and didn't care as long as his friend was happy. He began to wonder what it would be like to be extremely happy and not to have a care in the world. He wondered what he would be doing if he didn't have to save the world and what a bore his life would be. He would probably have a different job, he might even have a girlfriend or something and he might even be happy. Rahasha broke into his thoughts. 'Penny for your thoughts?' Den continued to stare off into space but answered 'just thinking about what I would be doing if I didn't have to save the world.' 'Really and how does it look?' Den almost laughed 'not to much better then my life right now. It looks kinda boring. But I think I looked happy. But it's all a dream anyway.' 'Is it what you want though? Is that why you dream about it?' Den showed her a picture of him shrugging and said 'I don't think so. I guess it's just something every body does ya know? Kinda like how you would dream of a past and you wish you could have done something to change it but you can't. I guess it's a lost course. At least I think it's a lost course.' Rahasha laughed inside and confided in Den 'do you want to know what I dream of?' Den nodded (in his thoughts) 'I dream that the Mandalorian's never attacked my home and that my mother was here so that my father wouldn't have to go through this life all by himself with just me by his side. I wish that I could have gotten to know what she was like for myself and not by what everyone keeps telling me. I wish I could ease my father's burden and help him to realize the goodness of everyone including those who have done wrong but are now doing right. But like you said earlier, it's all just dreams and wishes.' Den felt complete sorrow and discontinued there conversation. He needed time to himself to contemplate what she had just told him. Saz threw her last berry at Paul and ducked his. Saz had noticed the changing faces of Den and Rahasha and knew they were secretly talking to each other, and by the looks of it, it wasn't a good one. Saz felt it was time to talk to someone and she didn't know who to talk to. She left the mess hall 5 minutes ago and just started wandering the halls. She passed many Mancinians and they all said there greetings to her. She didn't know how far she went till she came to a window that showed a perfect view of the planet. She stood there for a long time till someone placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Saz you look pretty down in the pits. What's up?" Saz shrugged. She continued to look out the window, but acknowledged the fact that Dustil was standing along side her. "Dustil have you ever wondered what really goes through your sister's head? I look at Den and Rahasha sometimes and I know they are talking to each other even though they don't say any words, but I just kind of feel left out and that she always talks to him about important things. It's like she doesn't confide in me anymore." Dustil leaned against the side of the window. "Listen Saz, you've always been like a sister to Rahasha. I guess she needs to talk to Den about guys things and maybe she's trying to get to know Den better and she needs private to do that so they talk through there minds. She still needs you. Even I know that. Your like a sister to me as well. They just need some privacy. Don;'t worry you'll see once you find someone you like." Saz smiled up at Dustil. "Thanks I guess you right. Maybe I will talk to her tonight and see if that's what it is." Dustil laughed and continued his way down the hall to his Quarters.

The next day Rahasha was walking alone in the beautiful gardens of Mancini. She stopped and smelled the roses but stopped when she had this feeling something was wrong. But this time it wasn't about her friends. It was with her. She didn't know where the feeling was coming from. She decided to tell someone. 'Den something's wrong. Please help me I'm in the gardens. Please hurry.' She heard footsteps behind her but didn't have time to find out who they belong to. Something hit her on the head and she fell to the ground.

When she woke up, she didn't know where she was. She felt herself starting to panic. She couldn't remember what happened. What happened? Where am I? Her prayers were finally answered when she saw a familiar face. "Hey Rahasha. How are you?" Rahasha felt tears roll down her face at the sight of Dustil at her bedside. "God Dustil I was just going for a walk. I didn't know it would turn out that way. What happened anyway?" Dustil smiled sadly. "That dark jedi hit you and tried to take you. We didn't even know what was going on till Den ran from the room in a frantic hurry. He didn't say anything but your name and we all followed him and found the dark jedi standing over you. Den knocked him to the ground and then picked you up and we took care of the dark jedi." "God why are they going after us? What did we do? No don't answer that I already know." Dustil let a laugh slip and nodded to the door "there's someone who wants to see you." Den walked in and sat on the bed beside Rahasha. "Hey Rahasha. I'm glad you're awake. I thought you weren't going to. He hit you pretty hard and left a pretty big bump on your head." Rahasha smiled "thanks for coming. I didn't think I got the message through to you. You remember when Saz and Paul were getting attacked?" Den nodded. "Well what I felt earlier was different from what I felt when they were getting attacked. It's like I knew someone was about to get attacked but I felt that it wasn't one of you guys. It felt closer. Like it was after me. That's why I called you. I knew something was wrong." Den smiled "your powers are amazing. You've learned to harness them so well and even without my help on most of them. It's going to get harder. But we'll make sure they won't be about to get a hold of you again. When you called me, I didn't know what to do except try to get to you. I felt so helpless, kind of like I could see you there alone and I should have been there with you." Rahasha shook her head. "No. I needed to be by myself. I'm just glad you were there. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. So don't blame yourself. I don't blame anyone." Den nodded "I know. Anyway I will let you rest now okay?" Rahasha nodded and watched as Den left the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Finally!

Chapter 5: Finally Something Worth Studying.

Saz was in the training room meditating, when Paul walked in. "hey Saz how's the meditating coming?" Saz smiled still in meditation. "Good actually. I have a better understanding of my powers so far. I have also discovered some new ones that I haven't even learned what exactly they do. But I'm getting close. I can feel it." Paul sat in front of Saz "I'm going to interact with you to see what your talking about alright?" Saz nodded. Paul placed his hands on her hands and concentrated. He searched her mind for the answers to those questions, about the new powers. He found some pretty interesting things. He let go of Saz and said to her "Saz I can help you understand only some of the powers. The rest you have to do on your own." Saz nodded still in meditation. For an hour, Paul helped Saz understand the ways the powers worked and the ways to control them without doing herself any harm, or anyone else for that matter. When he was describing the one power he saw inside her, the ship rocked and smoke hissed from pipes.

Saz was thrown to the floor and Paul was thrown into the wall. They both landed hard. Paul pushed the button on his communicator "Dustil what's going on?" there was no answer. Paul tried again but still didn't get anything. At that point, Rahasha and Den came into the room. "Could you guys get a hold of anyone?" Paul shook his head. Den helped Saz to her feet and together they ran to the cockpit. Dustil as having trouble determining what was going on when Den, Rahasha, Saz and Paul ran in. "What is going on Dustil?" Den asked. Dustil shook his head "I have no idea. Everything was fine till 2 minutes ago. I can't find what's wrong." Rahasha sat one the floor and began meditating. "Rahasha this isn't the time for that." Saz complained. Rahasha concentrated on the ship. All of a sudden she jumped up and said "I know what's wrong. We've been sabotaged." Everyone looked at Rahasha with a surprised look on there faces. "But how... never mind I think I know." Rahasha talked to Den through there minds. 'It was the dark jedi. He did this before coming after me. Only Saz can fix this.' Rahasha turned to Saz "it's your turn Saz you have to fix this." Saz stared at her bestfriend in disbelieve. "Me? But what can I do to help?" Paul turned to her "the power I told you about. You have to call upon that power and use it. You will know what to do once you call upon it. You need to do this Saz."

Saz looked at the faces of her friends and realized that I can so this. She sat cross-legged on the floor and began to meditate. She looked deep down inside herself and felt the power come to her. To everyone else, she was just meditating, when she sprang up all of a sudden and raised her hand to the computer console. Energy left her hand and entered the computer and the shaking stopped and the ship continued on it's original course. Saz dropped her hand and gave a sigh of relief. Actually everyone did. Rahasha congratulated Saz on her good work. Rahasha and Den went to train, while Paul asked Saz "so what is the power like?" Saz shrugged "nothing new. It feel like all the rest only I like it better then the other powers I have. I can repair anything I want to just like that." she snapped her fingers to prove her point.

Paul laughed. Together they went to the mess hall, leaving Dustil alone once again in the cockpit. In the training room, Den was busy with his light saber and that flying ball thing and Rahasha was busy concentrating on her powers, when she jumped up in joy, scaring Den out of his helmet. "I FOUND IT!" Den pulled himself up from the floor were he fell, and asked "found what Rahasha, and you didn't have to yell." "Sorry, I'm just so excited about what I found. I didn't mean to make you loose concentration. But I found a new power. And this one is so much more powerful then the last but I can't use it in any situation. This one is special." Den was very interested. "Well what is it?" "I don't know." Rahasha went skipping out of the training room, when Den still standing there confused.

Two weeks later, after visiting many planets, and still having tons still to go to, they began to get really bored. Rahasha tried to lighten the mood. "Why don't we go to a planet that's really nice and have a picnic?" Everyone perked up and agreed. Dustil set course for a planet called Lobadosse. It was known to have been the most wonderful hot spot for those who wanted to get away from it all. .

On the way to the planet, they continued to do things that they would normally do while on the long road, or space ride between planets. Den and Rahasha continued training, Paul helped Saz with her powers, Dustil continued to fly the ship, Jolee was having lunch with Aphridite, yes that's what I said lunch. And the rest of the guests went about their usual business.

two hours later Dustil announced that they were about to land on the designated planet. Rahasha and Saz got ready to go have fun, and the guys were getting ready to go sight seeing. Or should I say girl seeing. Dustil landed the ebon hawk with no problems. Everyone left the ebon hawk and went there separate ways. The girls went shopping and the guys went to the beach to go sight seeing. the girls ran into there favourite stores and were trying on different and sexy clothes. (betcha the guys are wishing they went with the girls, or not.)

Den, Paul, Chris and many other guys got settled at the beach. they had there barbecue stuff all ready and they had there cooler ful of nice cold beer and anything else they decided to bring along, right beside the umbrella. some of the guys were already getting girls to talk, others joined in a game of volleyball, others went for a swim and others just sat on the sand and got a tan. after two hours the girls showed up at the beach ready to have there fun. the girls settled down on the blanket and took off there outer clothes to reveal there brand new sexy bathing suits. guys came from nowhere and were eventually sitting and talking to the girls. the guys were really jealous. 'Rahasha, do you girls have to flaunt yourselves?' Rahasha laughed 'yes guys do the same thing, plus it's fun and it's not like your jealous are you?' 'no I'm not jealous, but you don't even know these guys. what if they try something?' 'that's what you guys are for. there's more of you then them.' Den scowled. 'girls' he thought. 'Boys' Rahasha thought while shaking her head. Saz was deep in the water just floating and she was enjoying the beautiful a day at the beach with her old and new friends.

When everyone was finished for the day, they headed back to the ebon hawk for some much needed sleep.

Meanwhile, far away, well not really just three planets away, Luchan was sitting and trying to figure out how to get Rahasha, when one of his girls came into the room and sat in one of the chairs across from him. "What is it Helga? Is there a problem with the animals again or is that the boy you brought home will no longer satisfy you? Well?" Helga smirked "that's not it. I just want to get out of this place and have some fun. I want to be able to explore and do things. Maybe even help you get that girl. I hate being couped up for so long. I want to do something. I'm so bored." Luchan laughed. "Don't worryHelga, we'll soon be able to get her. And you will get your chance to capture her for me but first, I have to discuss things with the dark jedi. I have some preparations to complete, then I'll let you know." Helga nodded and left her master to his lonely, but devious thoughts.

The second day on the planet, Rahasha and Saz overheard people talking about what happened to the planet and about some incident that happened on another planet between some jedi's and some dark jedi that started the whole fight. They heard how two people got cornered by the dark jedi, and were almost killed when someone showed up and knocked the dark jedi to the floor. The dark jedi fled and the other went somewhere else. Others turned to Rahasha and Saz but didn't recognize that they were the ones on that planet. "Saz did you hear that? The thing about us is already circling around the planets. What other planets know about this? If they find out who we are, we could be kicked off the planet out of fear that the dark jedi's will come to this planet." Saz nodded "then I guess we have to do something that they don't find out. I guess that means trying to make ourselves look like normal people and not to make it obvious that we are them." Rahasha nodded and called everyone on there communicators, and ordered everyone to report to the ebon hawk.

Five minutes later, everyone was assembled in the main meeting room. Rahasha went to the front of the room. Once in front she looked into the faces of those she didn't know until she was recruited to take this mission. "Okay while Saz and I went walking this morning, and overheard a couple talking about the incident with the dark jedi. They know all about it, but they don't know who the people actually are. They just know that they are two jedi's and three civilians. We have to make sure we don't stand out when ever we travel there streets. Understood?" everyone nodded. Chris stills raised his hand " um what if they do figure out who we are?" Rahasha sighed. "Then we will have to leave this place so that no harm comes to them."

Rahasha was walking down the corridors of the ebon hawk when she heard someone call her name from behind her. Den came running up and walked along beside her while they talked. "Um, we need to talk. But not here. Maybe in your room." Rahasha nodded and lead the way to her room. She opened the door and sat on her bed. Den began pacing the floor. Back and forth, back and forth. Rahasha was getting dizzy watching Den pace back and forth "Den could you sit down at least? You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Den looked confused at first then realized what he was doing. "Oh sorry." and he went and stood at Rahasha's window. "Den you said we needed to talk! That's not talking. That's staring out the window." Den laughed and nodded "okay. I wastrying to get my thoughts in order. I know something is going to happen again and I don't know why. I want to know what is going to happen so that I know if I can help you to protect yourself. I hate knowing that your going to be unprotected except for your powers. I know your independent and like to do things on your own, but I tink maybe you should at least let us help you this time." Rahasha was stunned that so much could come out of just one person's mouth. " I never knew you would want to protect me. But why?" Den turned around stunned. "What do you mean why? You are the most powerful person here and you're an asset to this team. We all have to make sure that you are successful completing it. We all have to help protect you if we can, even if we have to die trying." Rahasha's mouth dropped open. 'That hurt' she spoke quickly out load so he wouldn't hear what she said through the bond, "is that the only reason that you want to protect me? Just so that I can complete the mission? Is that all you think about? ...no I'm not going to talk about this. If you don't mind, I'm going to meditate so that I won't do or say something I'm going to regret." Den couldn't get any other word in cause she was in deep meditation by the time he realized what she was trying to say. So he sat on her bed in front of her and started to meditate.

Luchan's plan was almost in action, they slowly closed in on the ebon hawk and silently filtered some gas into the ventilation system of the ebon hawk. With in minutes, Luchan and his companions were able to search the ship with out anyone knowing. Helga disabled the giliath droid and they began their search for the jedi Rahasha. Luchan began to wonder wether or not Rahasha was even aboard the ship when he opened a room door and spotted her lying unconscious on the bed with one of her companions draped over the side of the bed heading towards the floor. He walked into the room and lifted Rahasha off the bed and into his arms, and walked out the door, while it swished back into place.

CP3-0, like the smart little robot he is, waited till the intruders had left the ship before heading to a control panel and vented the gas out of the ship. Inside Rahasha's room, Den regained consciousness and was busy looking for Rahasha. 'She couldn't have left. Could she? I guess I shouldn't have fallen asleep.' Den continued to search for Rahasha as he headed to the cockpit. On his was there, he wasn't looking were he was going and ran into giliath. "Sorry giliath, guess I have to much on my mind to watch were I was going." he spoke to giliath not realizing that he was deactivated. "Giliath? What is wrong with him now?" at that point Paul came around the corner. "Hey Den, what's wrong with giliath?" Den shook his head "don't know." Paul took a closer look at the robot and finally said. "He's been deactivated. But why?" Den shrugged "can you bring him back online?" Paul nodded and pushed one button and the droid was blabbering like normal. "Good to see you up and about giliath!" "Thank you master. But I do not remember what happened to me. I am really sorry." "That's okay giliath. It's not your fault." Den continued down the corridor but turned back to Paul "have you seen Rahasha?" Paul shook his head. Den turned and continued to search the ship.

Luchan placed the still unconscious Rahasha on a bed in his exam room. He admired her beautiful features. He ordered Medusa to started the evil machine. She will soon be his.

Den had searched the whole ship and didn't find one sign of Rahasha and neither did any of the others. They helped him to search the ship, and with no luck. Sitting in Rahasha's room, Den tries to communicate to Rahasha through there bond, but he can't get her to answer. Den decided to go and look for her out in the town. He took Paul and Saz and even Chris with him. They asked some villagers if they had seen anyone by Rahasha's description. No one had seen her. They were searching around the park, when a familiar person walked up to them. Den spoke first. "Rahasha were have you been? We've looked every..." Den didn't finish cause Rahasha knocked him off his feet. Rahasha laughed, but it wasn't her sweet laugh that everyone knew. Saz helped Den up from the ground while Rahasha was accompanied by five other girls and A funny looking guy with purple wings and an old style hat. The man introduced himself. "Hello jedi, my names Luchan. I'm sure you've never heard of me. But I've heard or you." Den shook Saz's hand off his arm and stood by himself. "What have you done to Rahasha?" Luchan shrugged "nothing she didn't want to happen." Den looked over at Rahasha. She was standing with one foot slightly ahead of the other, and she had wings that came out of her back that was never there before. She was wearing a black dress that was not made for fighting, but it's not like she would be getting down and dirty, so it worked. She wasn't looking at anyone. She had her head bowed to the ground and her hands were folded behind her back. If Den didn't know any better, he would think she didn't want to be on the opposite side of this fight. He looked closely at the other girls that were on the other side and realized that none of them wore anything good enough to fight physically in. But if they wanted they could fly away. But yet so could he. With out warning, the girls attacked Chris, Paul and Saz. Luchan just stood around and watched with a smile on his face. Rahasha still stood like she was. Den walked over to Rahasha and stood three feet away from her.

"Rahasha what is going on with you? What happened." when she didn't answer him, Den placed his hands in her shoulders and shook her. Bad idea. Rahasha looked up at Den and sent him flying into a tree. Paul looked over at his friend that was lying on the ground and noticed another figure had appeared in the park. The dark jedi. Paul looked to see how Saz and Chris were fairing with the evil chicks, and headed towards the dark jedi. Den looked up at Rahasha when she was close enough and just asked one simple thing. "Why?" Rahasha shrugged "cause I couldn't resist any longer. I did at first, but then realized how wonderful it was to be able to show my emotions, in the way I wanted to since before I started this mission. Not that it's any fun." she raised her hand which lifted him into the air and threw him towards a herd of tree's. this time he didn't move once lying on the ground.

Rahasha walked over to his unconscious body, and knelt at his side. 'Look at this. He's helpless. He is not strong... what am I saying? What have I done? I didn't mean to.' a voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "My dear, are you finished playing with your toy?" Rahasha turned to Luchan with tears falling down her face and anger flaming in her eyes. "Toy? You think hurting my friends is a game?" Luchan didn't understand. She wasn't listening to him anymore. Luchan began backing off. Rahasha stood and faced Luchan. "I won't have you hurting my friends anymore!" she raised her hands, and looked to the sky. She felt the power deep insidecome to the surface and release it self onto anything evil. Luchan and his girls transported themselves out of harms way, but the dark jedi had no chance. Busy fighting Paul, his concentration was centred on him when he was hit by the blast and killed. Rahasha felt the power recede back down deep and she fell to the ground in tears. Saz ran over to Den's unconscious body and checked for a pulse. "He's not going to survive unless we get him back to the ebon hawk." Rahasha heard what Saz was saying. 'I almost killed him. What have I become? Oh God." Paul and Chris carried Den back to the ship as fast as they could and Saz tried to get Rahasha into her room. Once in her room, Rahasha wouldn't come out or let anyone in. 'What do they think of me now? They probably hate me. I'm never leaving this room for as long as I live.'


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

Chapter 6: Confession.

Everything was dark. He tried to find his way out of the darkness, but he just kept on running into more of it. A voice penetrated the darkness and encouraged him to come out of the darkness. He ran to the voice.

Saz watched Den with a careful eye. She was just sitting there talking to him and hoping he would wake up. "I hope you come back to us. Maybe you can figure out what is going through her head. Maybe you can make her come out of her room and at least be herself." Den's eyes fluttered open and his eyes trained on Saz "Saz, what happened?" Saz laughed and began to tell him what happened. "Rahasha was captured and we went looking for her in the park..." Den held up a hand that had tubes and wires attached to it, in the air. "I know about that, what I mean is after I was knocked out?" Saz looked out towards the trees that were outside the medical bay's windows.

"After you were unconscious, Rahasha came out of her slump and got very upset and angry. The power that came from her was amazing. She destroyed the dark jedi and Luchan and his girls. Well they fled like chickens with there heads cut off before the power reached them. Then we came back to the ebon hawk and Rahasha hasn't come out of her room since we got here." Den took in all that happened, and then asked. "Okay so she's not evil anymore?" Saz shook her head "no, once she saw what she did to you, and realized she almost killed you, that's when she got angry. I guess she didn't like having people make her hurt her friends. But no one can seem to get her to come out of her room. She won't eat, she won't sleep and she's not talking to anyone. Not even me."

Den looked to Saz "can you ask her to come talk to me?" Saz nodded "okay, but I don't know what good that would do, I doubt she will want to come out. But I'll try." Den watched Saz walk out of the room and wondered what would've happened if he had died. Saz walked down the hall dreading the moment when she was to reach Rahasha's door. 'I've never seen Rahasha like that before. Even when she broke up with guys, she has never been that angry before. I hope she doesn't turn that anger on us.' once she reached Rahasha's door, her thoughts stopped abruptly. She knocked but got no answer. "Rahasha, Den's awake and wants to talk to you. Please come out. Please? If not for me, then for him?" when she got no answer, she walked away and back down to the medical bay. "Sorry Den no luck. I even begged for her to come out for your sake, but nothing is getting through to her. I wish she wouldn't be like this." Den nodded "don't worry she will come out eventually. You should go and eat something or at least get some sleep. I'll be fine." Saz nodded and left the room. Den looked out the window and concentrated on the bond between him and Rahasha. 'Rahasha, are you there? Will you answer me please?' he tried over and over but still didn't get an answer.

Every day Saz came to sit and talk with Den and not once did Rahasha leave her room to eat or talk to anyone. "Den I also found out something, well really I figured why she doesn't want to come out of her room. She feels that it's her fault that you got hurt and the rest of us were about to. I guess she feels that we'll hate her for what she's done." Den nodded "okay, listen I'm going to get some sleep okay?" Saz nodded and left the room, with final glance back at him. Three days later, Den heard that Rahasha still hadn't stepped outside her door of even talked to anyone. He was getting pretty mad at this point, so he got out of bed and got dressed. He slowly but painfully walked down the corridor to Rahasha's room. "Rahasha open the door." no answer. He calledCP3-0 to open Rahasha's door. CP3-0 over rides the doors locking system, and the door opens. "Thanks Cp3-0 you can go now." "Beep,beep,beep" Den watched Cp3-0 leave then walked into Rahasha's room. Inside he found bags and suitcases full and clothes lying everywhere. He looked around to find Rahasha asleep on her bed. Den moved into the room and the door closed behind him. He walked slowly towards the bed and sits in a chair beside her bed and waited till she woke up.

Rahasha felt a presence in the room and knew exactly who it was. "Why are you here?" she opened her eyes and looked at Den with a questioning look. Den looked at her and replied "cause I want to know what the hell is going on with you?" Rahasha snorted. "You must be kidding me. Why would you care what s going on with me? I almost killed you. Isn't that enough for you?" Den got up and sat on the bed beside her. "To tell you the truth, no. it's not enough. I know that it wasn't you that was trying to kill me. You were under Luchan's control. I want to know why your bags are packed and ready to go, I want to know why you avoided everyone, including me when I asked for you, and why you haven't been eating?" Rahasha got up from the bed and walked over to her window. "Cause I couldn't face their accusing glances, their hatred for me, they despise me for what I did and I couldn't handle what they were probably going to say to me, I know what I did was wrong. That's why I haven't been out of the room. And I didn't come see you cause, you would have the same look in your eyes, that they had before they carried you to the ship. I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

tears were falling down her face, and they weren't about to stop. Den got up and went to stand behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "So what's with the bags?" Rahasha didn't look at Den "Cause I'm going back home." Den was shocked. "What? Your just going to run away? You should know that every single person on this ship Is your friend. They don't hate you for what they did, cause they know it wasn't you in control. They know that it was Luchan in control. Do you think that they want you to leave? Why are you leaving?" Rahasha continued to look out the window with fear of having to look into his eyes. "Cause at home there is a less chance of someone trying to get a hold of me and trying to make me kill my friends. At home I don't have to deal with the looks of those who know that it was Luchan in control and that he could easily get control again and make me hurt or even kill someone this time. I'm sorry Den but this is what I have to do for everyone's protection. You said before that you wanted to protect me, well that didn't work and know it's time for me to protect you from me."

Den couldn't believe what was actually going on. "So that's why your leaving?" she nodded. Den took a few steps back. "I wish you wouldn't go. If someone tries to get you at home, no one's there to protect you." Rahasha turned to Den with anger flaming in her eyes. "MY Father will protect me. He will do exactly what my mother did, if he has to. But at home, I can't almost kill you again. I can't live with that if I did." Den was so confused that he turned and left the room. Rahasha muttered to herself. "It's for the best Den. Please forgive me."


	7. Chapter 7: Long Journey home and such

Chapter seven.: The Long Journey Home and Then Some.

Rahasha slept late considering she wasn't going to be around to much longer. Den had visited her any chance he got when he wasn't angry or still confused as to why Rahasha was leaving. They ended each visit with another fight, about that she didn't have to go. But now it was to late. She wasn't going to fight with him on the last day she was on the ebon hawk. She slowly got her things together, and joined everyone for break feast. Everyone had heard about her leaving, and they also were not happy about it. They felt that since they started together, they should finish it together. During the meal, everyone stayed away from the topic of Rahasha's leaving. "So they word is that everyone on this planet knows about the incident, and they still haven't a clue as to us being them. But we still have to be careful." everyone nodded. Den wasn't paying attention. He was still on the subject of Rahasha not being around to help. So he tried once more to reason with her. 'Rahasha are you positive that you have to go?' Rahasha gave him a look he couldn't understand. 'I don't want to talk about it and yes it's the only way I know you'll all be safe from my bad side.' she cut the connection before Den could object. Rahasha got up from the table and everyone went silent watching her leave the room.

Saz looked down at her plate and then sprang to her feet and ran after Rahasha. "Rahasha. Stop please." Saz grabbed Rahasha's arm and turned her around to face her. "What is wrong with you? First you were so happy to be here. I know you miss your father, I miss my family too. And so does everyone else on this ship. I don't think that's the reason that your leaving. What is the real reason?" when Rahasha didn't answer, Saz shook her. "We used to be able to tell each other everything. Why is it that you won't tell me this?" Rahasha finally answered but first she pulled her into a room to talk in private. "Okay fine. The reason I'm leaving is simple. I almost killed someone I am coming really close to. What's going to happen the next time I'm under someone's control? Next time I might even successfully kill him, or even you. I can't allow myself to do that. If you were in my place, what would you do? What would you do if you almost killed someone you were becoming to like a lot?" Saz couldn't respond. "Now do you understand why I have to go? Do you understand why I can't stay knowing that any minute, I could turn on all of you and do my worst? I can't live on this ship with my closest friends, and not know whether or not I will kill you. I just can't go through that again. Not now. Not them. Den know part and most of why, but not what my feelings for him are."

Saz was no longer shocked. "Okay do as you feel. But make sure that you at least contact us and let us know how its going back on earth okay?" Rahasha smiled for the first time in days. "I promise. And you have to let me know how the mission is going. Including how the fights go. And let me know how Den handles things okay? And tell him to contact me any chance he gets." Saz nodded. They hugged and Saz helped Rahasha to the pod that was waiting to take her back to earth. Rahasha boarded the shuttle pod and got a seat. Two minutes later, the pilot completed the pre- flight sequence and prepared to take off. Rahasha looked out the window and waved to Saz and Den who was now outside the pod, watching it leave. "Ladies and gentleman, please fasten your seat belts, we are ready for take off." and just as he was finished talking, the pod lifted into the air and headed up into space to begin the two day flight to earth. Rahasha spent most of the flight wondering if the ebon hawk had left the planet that they were vacationing on, and what planet they were planning to visit next. She was busy thinking when the pilot announced that they were ready to land on earth. She re-fastened her seat belt, and prepared for the landing.

Rahasha got her bags once she was on ground level, and looked around for her father. She spotted him near the gate. She ran up to him and was caught in his arms. "Hi dad." "Rahasha. Welcome home honey." Carth couldn't believe his daughter was home safe, but why was still a mystery. He waited till they were in their car heading home before he asked. "Rahasha, why the sudden trip home?" Rahasha continued to look out the window, but answered him with the truth. "Cause. I was kidnapped and put under an evil spell and almost killed Den. I left so that no one would be able to use me against them. I don't know what I would do if I had succeeded in killing Den. I probably would have went after the rest of them. They could still get a hold of me, only more next time. So I made a safe distance between us." Carth pulled the car into the garage and turned to his only daughter. "You sound so much like your mother right now. I'm going to tell you something that I have never told anyone. When we were on the star forge, your mother had to convince Bastila that the bad side was not for her. Bastila kept on telling Renee that the dark side was great and that the jedi council had told her lies. But that was all a lie. Bastila asked Renee to join the dark side, and if she didn't she would kill her. They fought but Bastila had to stop. Renee told Bastila that she wasn't going to fight her anymore. Bastila thought it was wrong and she told Renee to defend herself. Renee closed her light saber. And stood before Bastila unarmed. Bastila did not strike her down. They talked about the light side and Renee convinced Bastila to re join the light. Bastila helped the republican fleet to defeat the sith. But that's only somewhat of what happened." Rahasha was stunned "but what's the rest?" Carth took a deep breath and started again "when she was pregnant with you, she wanted so much to kill herself and you, saying that her being pregnant was the way to the dark side. She was frightened that she would have the same issues that Bastila had. Bastila and I had to help her over come her fear, and get her back in the game. She was great ful once you were born and she could raise her daughter. She no longer believed that you were the path to the dark side. Do you understand?" Rahasha nodded. "Yes and it seems I have the same problem. But I need time to make sure that I'm not going to do something stupid." Carth nodded. "Okay and I have a surprise for you." Rahasha smiled and followed Carth to the stables. "Moonbeam gave birth to a beautiful foal. You get to name it." Rahasha smiled and ran the rest of the way to the barn. She ran in to find Moonbeam and a beautiful baby horse standing right beside her. "I'm going to name her, Sky."

Rahasha spent the next two weeks at the her fathers ranch when she received a call from Saz. "Rahasha, we need help. The sith have captured the ship and the crew. We will soon be tortured. We can't get free. Den is getting interrogated right now. They want to know were you are. We can't take much more of this. Please help us. We really need your help." Rahasha ran to her father with the recording of Saz's message. "Dad I have to go." Carth nodded "I know. And plus it's about time that you get back on the high horse and keep on trying. Take care of yourself okay?" Rahasha nodded and grabbed her still packed bags and called the mechanic that looked after her helicopter for her. She drove her stuff to the helicopter pad and got in the pilots seat. The co pilot placed her bags in the back and helped the back up pilot into the back seat. Rahasha did the take off check ups, and took off once everything was ready.

Three hours later, Rahasha arrived at a star base, that was floating around Craden, a moon that orbits, the planet Cicillian. A man greeted her as she stepped off the ship. "Ms. Onasi, we've been expecting your arrival since we heard you were leaving earth. This way please. By the way my names lieutenant Trask." Rahasha smiled "nice to meet you lieutenant, were are we headed?" "We are heading to the main office, we have something to show you." Rahasha followed the lieutenant to the main office. Once inside another man turned to face her. "Ms. Onasi, I've heard so much about you. The names Admiral Ben Simons. Come over here, you need to see this." Rahasha walked over to the panel that Ben was showing her. "This is the last time we saw the ebon hawk. This image is the ebon hawk, and this big ship, is something we can't identify. We think it has to do with the planet that was destroyed, or partially. After we spotted that ship, the ebon hawk disappeared. The ship left and headed here." he pointed to a spot on the map, and Rahasha recognized the planet. "That's the plant Telos, why would they head to Telos?" Rahasha tried her bond with Den, 'Den can you hear me?' there was a long pause before a weak answer came through. 'Rahasha...please...help.' the bond was cut off after that. Rahasha was now very afraid for her friends. "Admiral, can you get me there?" the Admiral looked to her with a shocked look, "we can yes, but we would send you in our special shuttle. We have designed a shuttle that the enemy can't detect. I will take you and a few officers, to help you get your friends back. We will leave as soon as possible." the Admiral turned back to the panel, and switched it on "Lieutenant, commander McKenzie. Prepare the 'silent stalker'. And ready three of your best men, as well as you." "Yes sir." the Admiral turned to Rahasha, "this way please." he pointed to the door and she followed Admiral Simons out of the main office, down the long corridors, to the docking bays. The admiral entered a code on one of the docking bay doors, and entered the docking bay.

Rahasha stepped through the door and looked at the ship called the 'silent stalker.' The ship was something she had never seen before. It was built for speed and for stealth. The Admiral was approached by a man with blonde hair, blue trusting eyes, and very well built. But he was covered with grease. And his shirt tag said "Ltn, Commander McKenzie. The admiral called him LTN, commander grease monkey. "Everything is prepared to your standards admiral. And we are ready to leave when you are." Admiral Ben Simons nodded and motioned towards Rahasha "Commander, I'd like you to meet, Renee's Daughter, Rahasha Onasi." the Lieutenant commander nodded in her direction, "it's great to finally meet Renee and Carth's Daughter". He held his hand out to her and she took it and shook his hand. Through the hand shake she was able to read the honesty that coursed through him. She smiled. "It's my pleasure to meet you as well." the admiral then said. "Don't say anything that could get you into trouble now, ltn. She is a jedi like her mother. And a very good fighter like her father." Rahasha laughed and the ltn smiled. The admiral walked towards the ship, "well we should get going. We have a rescue mission to aid in." the ltn barked orders to his men and they boarded the 'silent stalker' in no time at all, they were headed towards Telos, and Rahasha's friends.

within two hours, the 'silent stalker' was half way to it's destination. Rahasha was sitting in the small room that the crew of the 'silent stalker' calls the mess hall. She had picked a table in the corner and she was picking at the food on her plate. She looked up when she noticed movement at the door. The person that entered walked to the food counter, and then headed in her direction. It was lieutenant commander McKenzie. He sat across from her and placed his tray on the table. "How are you feeling Ms. Onasi?" Rahasha smiled "you don't have to call me that. Call me Rahasha. And I'm a little bit better but I'm afraid for my friends safety." "Well if i get to call you Rahasha, then you can call me Mac." Rahasha looked back down at her food and then back up "well Mac, i guess you will enjoy helping me with this right?" Mac laughed "well maybe, i haven't had the chance to work along side a jedi since Renee, and that was just for a day or two. And i think I'm going to have a better understanding of the jedi. I didn't have a chance to get to know your mother, but your father and i had the chance to fight long before Renee came along. Your father was a brilliant fighter and i don't have any doubt that you have his skills. Course i haven't talked to your father since that war was long finished." Rahasha listened with a renewed understanding. "I can get you in contact with him again." Mac looked down at his food that he hadn't touched yet. "I would say do it now, but we are on a com's black out. That's the only thing i don't like about this ship, but that's how we get around without anyone seeing us." "Okay then i will give you this." she took out her data pad, and sent a message to his personal data pad. "There now you can get into contact with my father, and if he asks how you got it, tell him you finally got to meet his wonderful daughter." Mac laughed. "Will do." they finished their lunch, and Mac went back to his duties, while Rahasha went back to her room and try to contact Den again. 'Den, can you hear me?' ...(Pause)... 'Rahasha? Were are you?' Rahasha let out the breath she was holding. 'God Den i didn't think you would answer. I'm on my way to you now. What is going on?' 'Rahasha i don't think you should come here, they have been interrogating us, about were you are. If you come here, they won't need us any longer. Plus you won't get past there defences, they would detect you a mile away.' Rahasha tried to calm him down. 'Den calm down I'm in a ship called the 'silent stalker'. They can't detect this ship. And if i have to, i will use my powers to get aboard and make sure these people are not harmed.' 'Who's with you?' 'Admiral Ben Simons, Lieutenant commander Mac McKenzie, and three of his best men.' Rahasha didn't get a reply. Something was wrong. 'Den? Den answer me! Please!' but nothing came through. What happened? What was going on over there? That is what she was going to find out.

Rahasha and the 'silent stalker' were only two days away from telos, when Den tried to contact Rahasha through the bond. 'Rahasha? Can you hear me?' he waited for a while and yet again looked around his lonely jail cell, or containment cell as some call them. He was alone cause they, the people who took them, just escorted Paul and Chris Stills to the interrogation rooms. They had been interrogated everyday since they were captured, and they were asked the same questions over and over again. Who they were, where was Rahasha Onasi, when did she leave, Why she would travel with a bunch of missfits, and most of all what her relationship with each of them was, and who was closest to her. Of course no one said anything to any of them, they were smart to keep there minds behind many walls so the couldn't use there own information against them. 'Rahasha, please answer.' Den looked around the room, he had done so every time he woke up from unconsciousness that they beat him into. Of course it was always the same but he wished that it was just a dream and that Rahasha was still with them and risking her life coming to safe them. He wished he was in their room helping her to control he power's and he wished he would still be able to help her through her troubles. He was still lost in his thoughts when Rahasha responded. 'Den we're almost there, can you hang in for another few days?' Den nodded 'we can try, but I don't know if we'll be conscious when you get here, well some might but maybe not all.' 'I'm guessing you've been interrogated?' Den nodded in his mind, he wished he could see her face and know she was alright. 'Don't worry Den I'll be alright and so will you.' that was the last thing they said. Den felt lonely again, but he wasn't alone for too long, for they brought both Chris and Paul back into the room into there containment cells. Paul was unconscious but Chris was still awake. Den could tell but the guards thought they beat him into unconsciousness. The guards left the room and Chris woke up from his fake sleep. "Hey Chris, how was it this time?" Chris smiled very weakly and tried not to show his pain, "I think they're getting very determined to find out some information. I wonder why they want Rahasha. They are trying some different tactics to try and get us to talk." Den looked to the floor. "What did they try this time?" Chris started laughing, "they say if we tell them what we want to know, then they won't put us back in these cells and we would be able to eat normal food and not the slop they've been feeding us, ohh and the good part is that they will not hurt anyone else or hurt Rahasha when they get there hands one her. I just laughed. Like they can get there hands on her when she has those special powers. They're in for a real treat." Den smiled to the floor. "yea I wonder how Saz is holding up. She is Rahasha's best friend. If they find that out they would probably stop getting us, and just go for her." Chris looked over at Den "I hope you're not thinking about telling them that are you? Cause that would be stupid."

Rahasha was in a place she never thought she would ever be in again. She wanders around the park, trying to find who she is, where she came from, why she was here of all places. The last time she remembered being here, was before her life fell apart. Which means this isn't going to be good. Two hours later, Rahasha was busy concentrating on figuring out what happened after she left. One thing about the new power the jedi masters warned her to be careful with, is because she can see into the past. She concentrated on the moments after she left and even a couple of days after when she found what it was she was looking for. On The day the ebon hawk crew was taken hostage, they were doing what they usually do. They were trying to find out what happened to the planet that was destroyed, when something went wrong. The ship came to a sudden halt and everyone who was standing was flung to the floor, and anyone who was sitting, was thrown around in the chair. Some got really bad injuries and others were knocked unconscious. The ship was boarded but Rahasha couldn't make out any of the intruders faces. They were hidden in shadows. The intruder's boarded the ship and started carrying off those who were unconscious, and beat those who weren't unconscious to unconsciousness. As they were beating Den his thoughts returned to Rahasha and how it was good she wasn't here in order to go through this. Rahasha noticed that they piloted the ebon hawk into there own ships cargo hold and turned to there new heading. Telos. She watched as they beat her friends trying to find out information about her and her mission. She didn't like watching her friends getting tortured for her, but they didn't say anything about what the mission was and where she was. She was in tears by the time, she came out of the past. So much had happened since she went home in fear. She feared for her friends lives, but she also feared what she would do if the darkside ever got there clutches on her again. But she had to risk every thing to save them. No matter what, she was going to free them and make sure they were safe. She wiped away her tears, and walked to the cockpit. Inside Admiral Ben Simons, was looking over the flight chart they had set up. "Admiral, we need to get there faster. Please, I don't know how to explain it, but something bad is going to happen if we don't get there faster." the Admiral turned to look at Rahasha. "We are going as fast as we can allow this bird to fly without being detected, any faster and we may be seen. But we can make it go just a quarter faster, but we would have to slow down a thousand kilometres from the planet." Rahasha nodded "thank you." He returned the nod and she returned to her quarters.

After returning to her quarters, Rahasha had nothing to do, so she decided to write a letter to her father on her data pad, and when they had the crew of the ebon hawk back , and they were safe, she would send it to him. She didn't notice that the silent stalker, slowed down till Admiral Simons came on the com. "All hands prepare for docking. Rahasha report to the bridge." Rahasha jumped up and practically ran to the bridge. She ran through the corridors, and finally entered the bridge which made it seem like she was running forever. "What's wrong admiral?" the admiral turned to her with a smile on his face "nothing. We have arrived at Telos. And that is the ship we are looking for." she looked to where his finger was pointed, outside she saw the ship from her trip to the past. Fear settled inside her. Somehow Den felt the fear 'Rahasha, you must calm your fear. We are fine. Please don't be afraid.' 'I'm not trying to be afraid. I will relax.' she ended the conversation so that she could concentrate on the task at hand. "So what's the plan?" the admiral turned to Rahasha. "Admiral, is there anyway to slip the silent stalker into a landing pad inside that ship without being detected?" The admiral nodded "yup. And our chance is now. When that small ship leaves, we'll go in before the bay doors have a chance to close." he turned to the helms man "helm, head to that ship, but remain undetected." "Aye sir." the silent stalker, crept along at a slow pase, and the picked up speed as they got closer to the ship's docking bay. The smaller ship cleared the larger one, and the silent stalker, slipped inside, just as the doors closed. "Okay people time to go." everyone except the helm, left the bridge and turned on there stealth fields and left the silent stalker, and entered the larger enemy ship.

Den could feel Rahasha getting closer to his position, so he directed her to him through the bond. 'Keep going straight, now to the right and you will have to find the panel that opens this door.' Chris turned to Den . "the panel for this door is in the room adjacent to this one. The panel opens all the doors that have prisoners in them, so we'll need to activate our stealth fields as well." Den nodded and passed the information to Rahasha. Within minutes, she had the door open and everyone out of the interrogation cells. "There's not time to talk we need to get to the ebon hawk and get out of here. Admiral if you would like to join us, and if your crew would be willing to join as well, we have room aboard the ebon hawk for the silent stalker." the admiral nodded. "We would be glad to join you. Plus we can connect the silent stalker's systems to the ebon hawk's systems." "Rahasha nodded "we'll discuss that once we get to the ebon hawk." everyone ran to the ebon hawk, and everyone boarded, and the admiral contacted the silent stalker's pilot. "Helm, move the silent stalker out of the bay and wait till you see the ebon hawk and land her inside the ebon hawks, bay. Understood?" "Affirmative admiral." two minutes later, the silent stalker was in the ebon hawk, and they were on there way to the one planet that they all enjoyed, Mincini.


	8. Chapter 8:Conflict

Chapter eight: Conflict.

Rahasha walked really fast to her room. "Rahasha, come on you can't go. You just got back. Why do you have to go back home now? Why can't you just stay." Den grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Please. Stay. We can help you." Rahasha looked deep into his eyes and saw sincerity. "I have to think about it." Den let her arm go and Rahasha continued to her room. (On the ebon hawk of course.) Den headed to the mess hall to find everyone standing there waiting to hear. "She has to think about it." everyone groaned and slumped into their seats.

Rahasha was in her room, sitting I front of her intercom. She couldn't decide wether or not to call her father and let him know that she was okay and basically help her to decide on what to do. Finally she dialled the number. It rang three times before she saw her father's face. "Hey dad." "Hey Rahasha, I see you made it back there in one piece. How are you?" Rahasha laughed "I'm home sick. They want to know if I'm going to stay. I haven't decided yet. What should I do?"

Carth smiled at his daughter "Rahasha it's your choice. You have to decide wether or not your going to complete your destiny, I know how hard it can be to miss your family members. I had to leave Dustil and his mother in order to fulfil my own destiny. And I still have Dustil. And it's your turn to decide what it is that you want to do. Go on with your friends, and complete your destiny, or come home. And wait till your chance comes up again without your friends." Rahasha was no longer smiling. Tears were falling down her face. "Thanks Dad. I miss you." "I miss you to honey. Talk to you later." "Bye dad."

Rahasha cut the connection and concentrated on Den. 'I need to talk to you.' 'Okay be right there.' Rahasha didn't have to wait long. Den knocked then walked in. He slowly walked to Rahasha's chair which was facing the intercom still. He kneeled beside Rahasha's chair and looked up into her face. "What's up?" he saw the tears falling down her face. "I have decided what I'm going to do. About me either going or staying?" Den nodded "yes go on." Rahasha looked down at Den "I have decided to stay." Den let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Good. I was hoping you would stay. I can help you." she nodded "I know. My father sort of helped me" Den was confused "how?"

Rahasha smiled through her tears. "He told me about how when he was completing his destiny, he had to leave Dustil and his mother behind, in order to complete his mission and while he was gone admiral karath, destroyed his home planet, killed his wife and Dustil joined the sith in anger towards Dad. But now he has both of us, he's happy to know I can do this with friends, and not by myself. He says it's my choice to complete my destiny. With or without my friends." Den still didn't understand. "What do you mean by without friends?" Rahasha looked back at the intercom. "He said it was my choice to complete the mission here and now with friends, or go home and wait for another mission to come along in order to fulfil my destiny." Den understood now. "Ohh. Well I'm glad that you decided to stay and so will everyone else. Lets go surprise them."

Rahasha and Den both headed to the mess hall were everyone was still sitting and talking about wether or not she would stay. They quieted down once they both entered the room. Den nodded. Everyone got up and cheered. Rahasha smiled and received a hug from Saz. "I'm glad you decided to stay. I would have kicked your but if you said you were going back home after all that excitement." Rahasha and Saz shared a laugh. After everyone tells Rahasha that they are happy she decided to stay, Saz pulled Den and Rahasha into their room. She pushed them onto the bed and jumped on excitedly. "Okay now it's time to tell." She was looking right at Rahasha. "Tell what?" she threw Den a very confused look. He shrugged. Saz jumped impatiently on the bed. "What it's like being on the dark side!" Rahasha looked to Den with a scared look in her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" she turned back to Saz. Saz didn't understand why she wasn't talking about it yet, "is there something wrong with wanting to know what it's like to be on the dark side? I know it was hard, but can't you please just give me some ideas, or some details, of the horrors of the dark side?" She gave Rahasha her famous puppy face that no guy she had ever met was able to resist. "Saz don't look at me like that, I'm not one of the guys from back home. It's just hard to explain and I wasn't expecting to have to tell you about it. But I'll try." Den was busy laughing at Rahasha's comment about the guys from earth, when Saz punched him off the bed, were he continued to laugh only harder. "Guys!" Saz complained.

Saz turned back to Rahasha and seriously asked "can you tell me what doesn't hurt about being on the opposite side, maybe if you could tell us, we would know a little bit about what we're dealing with." Rahasha looked down at Den who was lounging on the floor trying to catch his breath, but was waiting to see what Rahasha was going to do. She finally sighed and began telling them what it was like.

"Being part of the dark side is almost a relief. There are no rules, no worries, and you don't always have to do things the right way. You can be as mad as you want, you can tell people were to go, and you don't have to listen to people telling you what to do. The teachings that the jedi taught you, don't matter. Many things run ramped through your head, you can feel the dark side cursing through your veins. And you don't have to abide by anyone's rules, but I soon realized that not having any rules means many tragedies. Especially if someone almost dies by my hand. I'm going to need your guys help though cause I can't fight off the darkside by myself. It's to difficult doing this on my own. Will you help me? I know I can help you guys if you need it, but right now it's too hard. I almost killed Den and I don't want to have to go through that again."

Saz mouth had dropped open. "Are you serious?" Rahasha couldn't believe Saz had just asked that question, and looked at Den, she was surprised to see that he was also looking at Saz stunned. "Saz, it's not the same as being on the light. The dark side has many temptations, especially when you are on the light side. You both will be tempted by the many forces of the dark side. Even Paul and I struggle with the many temptations of the dark side. But we will be here to help you both to pull you back if you are tempted, or in Rahasha's case, again. But it doesn't get easier over time. The more powerful you become in the force, the more tempting the dark side becomes." Rahasha got up off the bed and walked over to the window. Saz continued to talk to Den about the dark side.

Rahasha thought back to the dream she had. The reason she wanted Admiral Ben Simons, to go faster was because something was going to happen. She was so sure of it, but nothing happened. It's almost as if they let her rescue her friends. Something was terribly wrong. Without a word, Rahasha went to Dustil in the cockpit. Den and Saz starred at the spot Rahasha was in before she rushed out of the room. Saz turned to Den "do you know what that was about?" Den shook his head no and starred at the door Rahasha had left through.

Dustil just completed the diagnostics of the ebon hawks systems when Rahasha walked in and sat in the co-pilot's chair and waited but didn't say a thing. "Okay Rahasha I'll bite, what's up?" Rahasha told him, while looking out into space. "When I was on my way to rescue you guys, I kept having these dreams that something was going to happen to one of you. When I saw this, I went to the bridge of the silent stalker and asked the Admiral if we could go faster. But when I got to the ship, nothing happened, I feel as if they actually wanted me to rescue all of you, but I don't know why. I keep having this feeling that something is going to happen. I hate not knowing what is going to happen."

Dustil sat in the pilot's seat. "What happened in your dream?" "Okay well it wasn't exactly a dream really, it was more of travel into the past. I wanted to know what happened the day you were taken hostage, and I wanted to see who was responsible for the incident. I saw everything they did, everything they said, and lets just say, I wasn't to happy, but I knew I had to help get you all out. Did you get any look at the people who captured you?" Dustil shook his head. "No I didn't. Their faces were like shadows, there wasn't anything to see. I wish I did know who it was. But I guess it is weird that they didn't try to stop us from leaving. Why would they do that? Unless they want to see how much progress we make, now that we have you back."

Rahasha looked from the space outside to Dustil. "What should we do, they may try to capture us again if we do find something important this time. Only this time you won't have to protect me, cause I will be right there with you." Dustil looked his half sister in the eye. "If that happens we will find a way to protect you. Don't worry. I know everyone one aboard will try there bests to make sure you don't get harmed." Rahasha turned back to the stars outside. "How much longer till we get to Mancini?"

Dustil turned to his instruments, "according to this, we will be there in 12 hours. And you should spend that time getting some rest, and not getting Den in trouble with Saz." Rahasha turned to Dustil, "how did you know about that?" Dustil smiled "Den came and told me. But I guess he deserved what ever he got. Tell me, what did he say that got him into trouble?" "Well Saz wanted to know what it was like being on the dark side, and when I didn't tell her at first, she gave me that puppy face she gives to the guys on earth, and I told her that I'm not one of the guys from earth and it doesn't work with me, and Den started laughing, so she pushed him off the bed, and said "guys!" then I told her." Dustil started laughing. "Makes me/ wish I was there to see that." Rahasha nodded. "Well I'm going to rest." Rahasha got up and left the cockpit and went to her room and fell asleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Twelve and a half hours later, Den opened the door to Rahasha's and his joint room, and walked over to the bed. "Rahasha it's time to get up. We have things to do." Rahasha mumbled in her sleep, before turning over putting her face under the pillow. Den walked closer to the bed and was about to nudge Rahasha, her hand shot out from under the covers and pulled him onto the bed, while she pulled herself out of it. She stood beside the bed, looking down at Den smiling. "You looked pretty tired. Are you sure you want to come along?" she started laughing. Den looked around the room. He thought it might be fun to tease her some. "I don't know. I kind of like it right here." he layed further down in the covers. Rahasha laughed. "Come on sleepy head. I got out of my bed, now it's your turn to get out of my bed." Den laughed. He got up and put on a funny face. Rahasha realized she didn't like that face. It meant trouble. "Don't you dare. Den if you even think about it..." Den ran towards Rahasha. She ran off with a squeal but she couldn't go far in the small room, so Den didn't to try and catch her. He pulled her into his arms and they laughed. She looked up into his eyes and the laughter stopped. Den had never looked into such bright blue eyes before. Rahasha was the first to realize what was happening, and pulled herself from his arms. "I have to get ready." she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Den went to the mess.

Den was thinking himself an idiot. The jedi order teaches that love is out of the question, but he couldn't help how he felt for the women in the next room. They were just teasing each other, it was pure fun, and he did enjoy himself. But he must keep his emotions under check. He couldn't allow himself to feel these type of feelings. But Renee had felt those type of feelings for Carth O'nasi, and she is still fine, and Rahasha turned out fine as well. Renee didn't turn back to the darkside when she fell in love, so why is it so wrong to love? He was still sitting there contemplating that, when Dustil walked in. "Den are you ready to go?" Den was pulled out of his thoughts. "Huh?... oh yea, I'm ready. Lets go." Den got up and followed Dustil out of the room.

Rahasha and Saz were ready by the loading ramp ready to go and greet the Mancinians. Den and Paul soon joined them, and were ready to go. They walked off the ramp and saw something they didn't expect to see. There were no Mancinians waiting for them when they came off the ship. They looked around at the camps that once stood here. They were lying on the ground, some were still on fire, others were only half standing. They walked through the ruble of some of the buildings that used to stand trying to find survivors. They found none. Rahasha sat in the middle of some if the rubble and began to meditate. Den stood near her to keep and eye out, for trouble. Rahasha spiritually searched the area, and found a very faint life sign. She pulled herself out of the meditation, and pulled Den to the area she felt the life form. She knelt down near a the body of the Mancinian, and tried to heal it. When she was finished, Saz and Paul were behind Den. The Mancinian, sat up slowly. "Greetings. I'm afraid we are not that welcoming this time."

"What happened here?" "A strange man showed up, looking for Paul, and those he travelled with, and when he did not find you, he destroyed the place." Rahasha's gut reacted. "Was this man dressed in a dark jedi uniform?" the Mancinian nodded. Rahasha crumbled. Paul took in a large breath. Den placed his hand on Rahasha's shoulder. "I guess he didn't die. We are terribly sorry this has happened to you. Are any more of you alive?" The mancinian nodded. Rahasha was shocked "there are? Where?" "They are doing what we do best when we feel we need to, or something terrible happens. We hide."

"Where are they hiding?" the Mancinian shook his head. "I can not tell you off worlder. That would put the surviving ones in danger. Having me alive puts them in danger." Rahasha shook her head this time. "No we will protect you. I have a special power just for this." Den turned to her. "You do?" Rahasha nodded "yes, it's something I've always had. I used it when playing hide and seek with Saz and the guys from earth." Saz laughed "I remember that. When we weren't it, we hid together, and the guys never found us. But I couldn't figure out why. Now I know." Rahasha smiled at Saz.

They continued to search the area, but they suddenly stopped, when Rahasha dropped to her knees holding her head. "Rahasha!" Den kneeled beside her. Saz ran up to them "what's wrong with Rahasha?" "I can answer that!" they all turned to find one of Paul's worst nightmares. It was the Dark jedi. "Bailey Qian.". Paul stepped forward. "Leave her be. Your fight is with me remember?" Bailey laughed and released Rahasha. She would have collapsed on the ground if it weren't for Den. "You know what Paul?" "What?" "I could use someone to help on my travels. Do you have anyone in mind?" Paul smirked "you think I would help you to find someone to help you?"

Bailey looked down at Rahasha who was cuddled in Den's arms. "I don't have to look far. She would probably love to come back to the darkside." Paul stood in his view of Rahasha. "You would have to go through me first." Bailey smiled "that would be too easy." Bailey pulled his lightsaber out and readied himself. Paul just stood there. Den stood "Paul you don't have to do this." Paul looked over his shoulder at Den "I know. But what would you have me do. He's threatening Rahasha. I don't think she want's to go to the darkside so you?" Rahasha was having an inside battle. Den looked back down at her. And nodded.

Rahasha could feel him moving through her veins, taunting her, trying to convince her to come to the dark side. "Den" Den turned and knelt by her side again. "Yea?" Rahasha looked into his eyes, tears were running down her face. "He's in my head. He won't leave me alone. He won't stop. He's trying to get me to go back to the darkside. I can't block him. I'm not strong enough." Den replied very scared "yes you are. You're the strongest person I've ever met. Fight him. If not for yourself, but for me, and saz and those who love you." Rahasha nodded. She began really small so Bailey wouldn't understand what was going on till it was too late. When he was finally out of her head, she stood and raised her hand and force pushed Bailey away form them all.

Paul then took over. "You don't have to do this Bailey. We can help you." Bailey laughed. "You think I want help? You think I want to be a slave again? You have been doing to many good things, that it's gone to your head. The light side is not all that you believe it to be. Just ask your friend there! She will tell you that it's very exhilarating being able to be dark." Paul didn't turn and look at Rahasha. His focus was on Bailey. "You think she wants to go back to the darkside? You don't know a thing about Rahasha." Bailey laughed at Paul. "You think I have to know her, in order to know what she feels towards the darkside? I can feel her trying to deny the darkside, but eventually it will over come her senses, and she will be reunited with the ones who showed her what it was like to really live."

Paul was about to lunge forward, but Rahasha's voice stopped him. "Take warning that he knows you'll try to talk if you stop, so keep your guard up, and we are here if you need help." Paul nodded and the fight began. Paul had more confidence this time. He remembered the last time he faught Bailey. Paul had won, and Bailey was not happy. Would Bailey be the same way, if he lost again? Only this time would he be even worse, and almost kill all of us and himself? I guess we are about to find out. Bailey ran at Paul, and forced Paul to move from the spot were he was standing. Den helped Rahasha steady her on her feet, and helped to move her from harms way.

Paul continued to block and deflect the blows from Bailey. Bailey was getting angry, and pulled out a grenade. He was about to pull the pin, when it went flying out of his hand, and flew into Den's. Bailey looked to Rahasha, who had her hand in the air. "Play nice now Bailey. Using grenades isn't playing nice." Bailey didn't like having his toys taken away from him, so he went after Rahasha, who just stood there, because Paul and Den blocked his path. "Don't you know by now Bailey, that no matter what, you won't have the satisfaction, of her working along side you. Plus she doesn't like the darkside." Bailey looked from Paul to Den. "You think I'm going to try and convince her again? Even if I wanted to do that, I wouldn't have to go after her. I could do it through her mind. She has a weak mind." Rahasha pushed through Den and Paul, and stood in front of Bailey.

"You think my mind is weak? Do you even know who I am?" Bailey put his lightsaber down to his side and turned it off. "Yea I know who you are. You are the daughter of the great sith lord, Revan. Revan was also weak, but not when she was a sith. When she was a sith, she was powerful, no one stood in her way. Not even Malak. Revan had a way with people, were no one would cross her. Then she grew weak. She joined the republic, and she turned on her own people." "If my mother was so weak, till me then, why was she able to beat Malak. If she was weak, how come she almost destroyed all of the sith, plus what you don't know is that she almost died, and they kept her alive. She lost her memory, and she didn't know who was what. They taught her to be a jedi all over again, she willingly helped the republic. What would you do, if you almost died and couldn't remember who or what you were?" Bailey stared down at Rahasha, Den was not far behind her, and he was ready to pull Rahasha out of the way if something were to happen. "I don't know what I would do, but I wouldn't be weak and turn on those I served with."

"How would you know who you served with? You have no memory, of what happened, or who you were. Plus, they offered to take the risk that she would maybe some day go back to the darkside. They were willing to try again, and see what would happen. She saved many people's lives. And what do you do? You kill them, and convince them that the republic, are weak. Well the republic, defeated the sith. How many sith are still alive to even say that they were defeated by the republic? None. Except you. A dark jedi, a sad soul looking for revenge against someone who did what he was told. You can't hold that against him." Bailey never took his eyes from her. "What you say is partially true. There are no more sith, but there are still reasons to doubt those who were in the war. Those who died with honour." "What honour? They killed innocent people. You killed innocent people. What did they ever do to you? Nothing. You just want to get revenge over a stupid fight, a fight that was to teach you some rules, and new techniques on how to fight and to control your powers, and to learn how to face an opponent and to adapt to the fight. That's what Paul did. He adapted to your fighting style, and beat you fair and square." she turned and walked back to Saz.

Bailey continued to stand there. He thought over what Rahasha had told him, could Revan have actually saved the galaxy? Instead of being weak? Was Malak the one that was wrong? Is that why he failed? Was Revan actually strong minded and not weak-minded? I wish I knew the truth. He looked up at Paul "I don't know what to do about anything anymore. Why did we have to fight in the academy?" Paul explained "all of us had to learn the ways of using our defences and learning how to be offensive against the most powerful of people. They asked us to fight each other, in order to learn the way to overcome our opponent, and learn how to see what their next move was to be. We all lost at least one battle at the academy. I even lost a fight cause I didn't learn to see what was coming from my opponent." Bailey nodded "now I understand. I will go and think all this through. Thank you for the lesson. I appreciate all that you have taught me, I wish to see you again!"

Bailey turned and disappeared. Paul was confused "I thought he wanted to get revenge! I didn't think he would give up that fast, did you?" he turned to Den and the girls. "No." Rahasha watched the direction Bailey went and responded "no, but you never know what the force can do for those that need to hear what actually happened. He was lead to believe that Revan was weak. He was taught that the force was not a good thing. He believed he could do anything he wanted to do. He just needed to hear the truth, and once he heard, he doubted everything he was taught and he forced himself to think in a different way. In this thinking way, his defences would be down and he wouldn't be able to fight. He realized he would have lost. Again."

Den helped Rahasha convince the Mancinians that there was no more trouble, so he called out the remaining Mancinians. There were more then they had expected. The Mancinians were so thankful, that they arranged for a special feast, in their honour. The feast was made up of chickens, turkeys, delicious gravy, mashed potatoes covered in melted butter, macaroni and cheese casserole, mild Italian sausages, ham, vegetables of all sorts, and a chocolate cake, and ice cream as a desert. Everyone was full as could be. The food was the best they had in months. They thanked the Mancinians and made there way back to the ebon hawk. Once inside Rahasha noticed they had received a message from a person, who was currently on a sith infested planet. The message was signed with the name, Seriston.


	9. Chapter 9:Growing Bond

Chapter nine: Growing Bond

Seriston stood atop a hill overlooking the battlefield. The sith, had just massacred the last of the defenders. All hope rested on his shoulders. Should he save the innocent people in the city? He would have to enter the game far earlier then he planned. Seriston charged down the hill un-noticed by the sith army. Their numbers were in the thousands and still Seriston hesitated not. Seriston readied his double vibroblade and leaped into the air. He descended on the sith like a hawk after it's prey. He landed killing four in a an instant. The sith had no idea what had happened and before any could act, Seriston had raised and rotated his weapon slicing through several others. Their body parts fell to the ground.

Seriston stood in a low pose with his weapon held behind his back. He stood motionless. The sith soldiers looked on in awe. Seriston waited for someone to move, he had started a stand off, a stand off no one wanted to break. Suddenly a cry came from over the ranks, commanding the sith forward. The first twelve that moved, were cut to ribbons, their newly freed flesh splat on the ground. A hail of laser fire rang through the air in an attempt to kill him. Seriston moved with such speed and grace that the laser fire could not touch him. He used his position to have the sith cut each other down. Seriston went into a rage, a bloodlust of immense urge.

He spun his vibroblade at such speed, that the blades became invisible. He massacred the sith in the hundreds. Seriston moved through the ranks quickly, dodging and flipping in the air to better kill his enemies. A dark jedi looked to Seriston's direction and saw only blood and body parts falling among the sith soldiers with haste. The dark jedi lunged into the field just ahead of seriston. Seriston saw a cloaked figure land in front of him. The fool did not have his lightsabre ready. Seriston tilted slightly to the left and engaged the jedi. Seriston first attack caught the jedi's leg above the knee and severed the leg, as the jedi began to fall, Seriston brought his vibroblade spinning behind his back and around to render the jedi In two.

Seriston followed through with his attack and then froze. The sith soldiers were staring at their fallen jedi who lay in three pieces. Seriston took a deep breath and exhaled. The sith looked up soon enough to see Seriston's blade chop them in pieces. Seriston had begun his attack again. Soon after, another jedi challenged seriston. Seriston was spinning and saw a flash from a lightsabre, Seriston altered his attack and back flipped away from the jedi impaling a sith commander with his vibroblade. Seriston stood leaving his weapon in the dead sith. The jedi looked to Seriston "you killed my protege. You are a skilled warrior. But only a jedi can stand against me." the jedi raised his sabre to his hand. Seriston brought his hand past his hip tossing his robe into the air. In his hand was a lightsabre. "We will see!" Seriston said. Seriston flicked the switch for his lightsabre. There was a small spark of neon green energy, and then a coil of neon green emerged, a moment later a black blade appeared with in the green coil.

The dark jedi stared for a second, and Seriston took that moment to attack. The two fought fiercely blocking blow with blow. The dark jedi let loose a force push that sent Seriston heading towards the sith watchers. Seriston spun just infront of the soldiers, killing several. Their bodies falling apart. Seriston charged the jedi and raised his sabre. The jedi prepared his defence. Seriston was almost at him, then seriston rained his attack. Seriston rolled low, and struck fast. Seriston sliced across the jedi's middle then brought his sabre down to the ground. Seriston waited as the dark jedi fell to the ground in four pieces. The chunks made splashes as they landed in the blood. The sith soldiers retreated from the field. Seriston stood his ground and placed his sabre on his belt as he pulled his vibroblade out of the sith soldier and spun it to remove the blood ending with him holding it poised behind his back. Seriston looked up as a space ship passed over head and landed out of sight.

Dustil piloted the ebon hawk with little difficulty. They contacted the planet's flight command and asked permission to land. Once given permission, Dustil piloted the ebon hawk to the designated landing zone. Once landed, Rahasha left the ebon hawk, and headed towards the bar or cantina as most called it, were she was to meet Seriston.

Joe's Kentucky Bar, reeked off smoke from cigarettes, beer and very smelly aliens, just the way Seritson liked it. He propped his booted foot on the rung of the next stool, took a swig of his red tailed bounty, and scanned the room. He'd walked here from the battlefield to meet this Rahasha person, and wondered what was taking him/her so long. The door opened and a high class babe walked in., looking as out of place in joe's Kentucky bar, as a flea in the swoop races. She scanned the bar, sashayed up to the bar and took the stool next to him. "Seriston?" "Yes?" she reached into the pocket of her designer jeans from the human planet earth, and pulled out a data pad and placed it down on the bar in front of him. "I'm Rahasha." Seriston choked on his red tailed bounty.

"You're Rahasha?" Rahasha nodded "yes and you must be Seriston." he nodded he looked down at his shirt which was now covered in red tailed bounty. "I guess you weren't expecting me so soon?" he shook his head. "No it's not that. I didn't think you would be so pretty." Rahasha smiled "well don't get to used to it. I'm taken." He laughed. "Don't worry. I don't think I will let that get in the way." Rahasha concentrated and called Den 'you guys can come in now.' "I have some people I would like you to meet, especially if your going to be joining us." he nodded. Rahasha turned on her stool and looked at the group that entered the door. Saz smiled and walked over. "So this is Seriston, you have a very good reputation. We saw you on the battlefield before we landed. Very impressive." Seriston smiled. This was going to be good. "Thank you."

Rahasha pulled Den aside and ordered a drink from the bar. 'So what do you think?' Den shrugged 'I don't know yet. He seems to be very good at what he does. And he also seems to enjoy every minute of it, but what do we really know about Seriston? I mean what can we expect from him helping us? I know he's a great fighter, but is he a jedi, or what is he?' Rahasha laughed 'you need to chill we'll find out. Right now we have to get going before someone...' Rahasha felt a tapping on her shoulder 'recognizes us!'

"Hey you, I know you don't I?" Rahasha noticed the man looked really tipsy, and his breath smelled of really bad alcohol. "I don't believe we do. Why would you say something like that?" the drunk man shrugged "I not know, I thouss you were my bortherssss girlfriend or sssssomething. Caussse you look an awful lot like her. Sssorry if I missstaken you for ssssomeone elssee." the drunk man continued along still mumbling something about Rahasha looking like his brother's girlfriend. Rahasha turned to Den 'that was a close one.' He nodded and they went to get the others and show Seriston the ship. When Den and Rahaaha found the others, they were all in a deep conversation with Seriston. "Okay guys I think it's time that we get back to the ship now." everyone nodded and headed to the ebon hawk, except seriston. "What's the rush?" Rahasha turned to seriston and Den stood close behind her. "The rush is that there are people looking to kill most of those I travel with and one in particular is me. We need to keep moving and not make our selves stand out. Basically we are trying to be inconspicuous." seriston nodded "I understand now. So who do you think is after all of you?" he looked back and forth between Den and Rahasha, while Rahasha exchanged looks with Den. "We don't know who's after us. But we believe it's the same person that is destroying people's home worlds. And there's also Luchan."

Seriston sat up as if he recognized the name. "Luchan's been bugging you?" Rahasha nodded and so did many others. Rahasha remained silent for a while and didn't speak. Den looked to Rahasha and began to tell what had happened so far. "Luchan came aboard the ebon hawk when we were on leave. We were trying to relax especially when we were running around so much. We needed the time off. Luchan sent a gas through the environment system and when we were passed out, he kidnapped Rahasha and convinced her the dark side was the way to go. She almost killed me. When I was unconscious, Rahasha's good side came back out when she realized what she had almost done. We thought she had destroyed him that day, but he keeps showing up. And there's also a dark jedi that works with him as well and he's tried to convince her to join his cause but we got him back on the lightside." Den finished. Rahasha looked at Seriston

"how do you know Luchan?" Seriston burst out laughing uncontrollably "that's a really funny story actually. I slept with one of his helpers." Rahasha's mouth dropped and the guys joined in his laughter. "Which one?" Seriston thought back for a minute "I believe it was Meduca. She was a really feisty one." Rahasha soon joined in the laughter. "That's a crock of bull. She was a bitch. She was the one that wanted to come and get me herself when Bailey failed. I believe she might be a little feisty, but she had a mean streak that went deeper then just bitchiness. What happened after that?"

"After that she thought I was going to join them, and I guess she felt a little scorned, I guess she believes I betrayed her. All though she was a really good lay. But I didn't feel anything in order to keep me around that long." Rahasha nodded and left the room. Seriston looked after her, then turned to Den "did I say something wrong?" Den shrugged "I don't think so. I think it was cause we were talking about a subject that she wishes didn't happen." Seriston nodded and continued answering questions everyone began asking him, while Den ran to catch up with Rahasha.

Den found her sitting in the atrium. He walked over and sat beside her. "Hey you okay?" Rahasha nodded "I just can't believe that we aren't the only ones that have had to put up with Luchan. It's not a coincidence that we have to find out who's destroying the planets, cause everyone has to deal with that, but Luchan, I thought he just wanted to deal with us. But that's just me I guess." Den shook his head. "You couldn't have known that he had other people he was after, no one could. My question is why would Seriston meet up with Luchan's girls?" Rahasha shrugged, "where ever it was, it's not our business." Den decided it was time to change the subject. "So did anything feel wrong when we were out there? On the sith planet I mean?" Rahasha thought back to when she first went in to the alien bar.

"I did have this feeling of great darkness, but I just concentrated on what was at hand. And that was meeting up with Seriston, and getting off the planet with out any trouble." "That's what I figured. It was strange being on a planet where someone could recognize us at any moment, well besides that drunk guy, but all together, it was a really strange feeling. Did you sense anything from anyone while we were in there? Cause I could have sworn that someone in there was different and that is not a good feeling in my books." "I'm not sure. Like I said, I was just trying to hurry so we could get out of there faster. Have you had that feeling before?" Den nodded "yes a couple of times, but I haven't been able to figure out where it was coming from or what it has meant. The one time it happened, everything went wrong. Things began happening that I couldn't explain. Even the jedi council tried to find out what was going on, but couldn't find a thing." "What type of things were happening?"

"Things were going missing, people were disappearing, and later found dead, people began behaving strangely, and others went on rampages and hurt many people. But we couldn't find a way to stop it from happening, but there was a small solution, and that was to remain calm, and talk to them or put them some were where they wouldn't hurt themselves or others, eventually they calmed down and we were able to continue training them." "You mean most of them were padawans?" Den nodded "yes, we couldn't understand why it was happening. It never happened when I was training. It seems kinda strange that something like this would happen, especially when nothing happened before the incidents were recorded."

Rahasha sat up straighter "do you think those occurrences are related to the planets and the person who wants to kill me?" Den shrugged "I don't know, but I hope it's not. I will protect you with my life." Rahasha was about to respond when she was interrupted by the com's "Rahasha we got a message from Mancini. We're all invited to a dance in our favour." Rahasha walked over to the com's "okay send a message back saying that we will be honoured to join them."


	10. Chapter 10: Mancini Dance and the Enemy

Chapter 10: Mancini dance and the enemy.

Rahasha looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was a beautiful long blue dress with straps that go over the shoulders. Her hair was pulled into a simple pony tail, and a necklace her mother owned was hanging around her neck. Saz came up behind her all dressed in her red dress. "Are you ready to add our wings?" Rahasha nodded. "Wait, I don't need fake wings. Remember when I was taken prisoner?" Saz nodded "well they gave me wings. And they are beautiful now that I'm light again." Rahasha concentrated on her wings. Saz stood back and watched as two beautiful wings appeared out of Rahasha's back. "Doesn't that hurt?" Rahasha shrugged "only a little but you have to remember that I did have time to get used to using them and plus I can get lessons from either Paul or the others." Saz laughed "that would be a sight to see. Can I watch?" "Only as long as you don't laugh, cause it's not going to be easy." Saz smiled, "I know, I like watching them and wondering what it would be like to have wings and be able to fly." "I know, and now my dreams come true, except when we first met with Aphridite's crew, Den and Paul had to fly us out of danger remember?" Saz nodded "that was fun" "yea I could tell all you did was laugh."

The guys were also getting ready. Den walked over to the very silent seriston "so... where are you from anyway?" Seriston looked up at Den. "I'm not from anywhere. I move around to much to be from just one place." Den shifted feet, "okay do you know were you were born?" "I believe I was born on a cargo ship that my parents were stationed on, and it was called "the living ring." at least that's what I was told." Den took that in and turned to the mirror, and began fixing his tie. With in five minutes, he decided to take off and go with out a tie. "So Den, how long have you known Rahasha?" Den turned from the mirror to look at Seriston "not that long why?" Seriston shrugged "just wondering, so she's really who she says she is?" Den got really impatient, and turned to Seriston "what do you mean?" seriston turned in his chair and looked at Den with a serious expression. "Cause I've met a lot of people who say they are someone that they're not. Stranger things have happened. Plus do you really think she would tell you who she really is if she had something to hide, to someone she just met? I know I wouldn't but would you?" Den thought about that for a moment then signed and turned back to the mirror to finish getting ready. Den suddenly got a weird thought "Seriston?" "Yo?" "What's your last name?" he turned to see Seriston shrug and say " don't remember, I lost it in a drunken poker game. I never could remember my last name after that." Den snickered.

Once outside the ramp, they all made sure they had what they needed then, continued on to the main mancinian hall. Inside, the mancinians had the room decorated in a celebration form. Streamers, and holographic balloons were set up in different areas of the room. Everywhere they looked, little mancinians were dancing to the beat of the music. A few of the crew paired off and joined the mancinians, while others talked about things to them. Den, Paul, Saz, and Rahasha, greeted the head mancinians. "Thank you for inviting us to this wonderful dance. We weren't expecting this." The mancinian laughed, or at least they believe it was a laugh "yes well we decided it was a honour to have you visiting our planet after you saved us. Twice." Den bowed and walked to the table holding the drinks. He tried to pick up one of the glasses, but the table wouldn't let it go. He tried to sweet talk the table "come on, please can I have this drink? You're such a beautiful table." the table refused to give it to him. He started to fight the table, for the glass, when he heard laughter. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Having some trouble, dear table? He's a nice boy, you can release the drink." Den loosened his grip just a little and was happy that the table released the drink as it was told. "How did you do that?" she smiled and shrugged. He watched her walk onto the dance floor to join Saz and Paul. Den stood on the sidelines and just watched them dance. Rahasha tried to get him to go out and join, them but he just continued to stare out at them dancing. He was still standing there watching five minutes later, when Seriston walked up and stood beside him. "Man what are you doing? A beautiful sexy girl is trying to get you to dance and you just stand here and watch?" Den looked over at Seriston. "I...I'm trying to figure out why she wants me out there, but I can't. I want to go out there, but my feet won't work, its like they know that if I go out there, they are going to be sore later. And I know she's beautiful, that's the other problem." Seriston stayed silent waiting for him to continue. "Never mind I'm going," and he walked to the middle of the dance floor to a smiling sexy dancer.

After about ten minutes of dancing, a loud crumbling noise could be heard over the music. The mancinians took off running and hid. Rahasha turned to the noise only to find, Luchan and his crew of bitches. Rahasha's stomach dropped to the floor, and Den stood right beside her telling her that he was right there. Saz and Paul moved closer. Luchan smiled. "Well it's good to see you again Rahasha. Of course it was more interesting when you were on our side but I think I would have more fun killing you." Luchan reached to his lower back, and pulled out a long silver sword. It was like nothin any of them had ever seen. All down the hilt, there were special symbols, the handle of the sword was incased with a special grip which also had some symbols on it. Luchan turned the sword so it would catch the light. It was magnificent. Aphridite's crew spread out and took defensive stances around the Mancinians, in order to block the bitches from hurting them. Rahasha unhooked her lightsaber and got ready to fight the hardest battle so far.

Den turned to Rahasha. "We'll just be over there, if you need us." Rahasha nodded. Den, Paul, and Saz moved off to the sidelines, but still close enough to offer any help. Luchan's girls were about to spring forward, but were stopped when the blade of Seriston's vibroblade. Entered Menurva's stomach, and she fell to the floor. Blood was going everywhere. Luchan watched as his companion died, and his anger towards Rahasha built. With a scream of rage, Luchan sprang forward to attack Rahasha. At the last second she brought her lightsaber up to defend herself. "You killed menurva. Now you will die a thousand times worse." Luchan released one hand and grabbed at her throat, only to be kicked away, by her foot. "The only one who will die today will be you. I'm no longer a part of you. You have no control over me. This will be the last you will see of any of us. It is time." Rahasha closed her eyes and concentrated. Luchan thought this as a good chance to strike, and was rewarded by her lightsaber striking him down. Luchan fell to the floor. Rahasha put her lightsaber away, and walked a little distance away. Luchan tried to get up, but fell back down. "Help me you fools." Melifescent, Cruella, Helga, and Medusa, made the mistake of moving, for Seriston was ready. He struck them down before they were able to move two feet. Their bodies dropped to join menurva.

Rahasha signed as she looked down upon the man who tried to ruin her life as well as her friends. Luchan was finally defeated, and she was free, more free then she was when Den helped her to get out of his grasp before. Den came over and stood beside her. "You okay?" she nodded and turned to smile at Den "just peachy." Den smiled and swung her up into his arms, and twirled her around in circles. Saz laughed and exclaimed "isn't this supposed to be a dance?" the music continued and everyone continued dancing only with a renewed sense of joy. For the earthlings had saved their planet a third time.


	11. Chapter 11: The Beeping Noise

Chapter eleven. The beeping noise.

"What is that beeping noise?" Dustil turned to see Paul enter the cockpit. "It's our com. Someone's sending us a message." Rahasha sat in the co-pilot's chair. Den stood behind her while Saz smacked Paul in the back of his head. "Duh!" " Dustil let it through." "Greetings fellow space travellers of the ebon hawk. I have an important message or info for you. It's about who destroyed the planet." Rahasha felt a nervous felling flow through her. " who are you may I ask?" "I cannot tell you who I be, only what I know." Dustil silenced their end of the com. " how can we trust this guy, when he/she won't allow us to know who they are? It sounds dangerous to me." Rahasha looked over at Dustil. " everything about this mission is dangerous. What's a little more going to hurt?" "Good point." Dustil unsilenced the com. "Okay, what do you have to tell us?" "The one who is responsible is very powerful, and is out for revenge. He took the people of the destroyed half of that planet for his own evil plan. For every person he has prisoner, his powers double ten fold. He becomes more powerful each day. So continue to harness your new powers for they will be your only means to defeat him, and protect yourself." the com went dead. "How is it this guys knows so much?" "He's telling the truth!" everyone looked at rahasha "what do you mean? How do you know.?" Rahasha stared out the front. " I can feel it. If he lied I'd know. It's one of my new powers." Rahasha stood and left. Ever her shoulder she said "I'm hungry, I'm going to eat."

Den left soon after, after getting sick of everyone still talking about the mysterious messenger. He walked down the corridors with Rahasha's words ringing in his head. "If he lied I'd know. It's one of my new powers." How many mew powers did she actually have? And why wouldn't she tell me. The questions constantly bothered him all the way to the mess hall. Once inside he finally snapped to and realized where he was. He had walked to the exact place Rahasha said she would be, sitting in a corner eating. He walked over and sat in a chair opposite her. "Hey" Rahasha smiled. "Hey what brought you here?" "My feet! They have a mind of their own lately. My mind was occupied with questions, so my feet took over. Sneaky little devils." Rahasha laughed. What kind of questions?" "Oh just about what new powers you actually have, and why couldn't you tell me?" Rahasha sighed "because I want to control the ones I'm having a hard time controlling first, and trying not to scream out loud." "Who'll be screaming? Cause if there's screaming, count me in!" Rahasha and Den looked up at the smiling Seriston. Rahasha laughed. "Not that kind of screaming Seriston. I'm talking about a frustrated scream cause of my powers." Seriston smiled even bigger. "Oh I know. I know how those frustrated screams will go, but they won't be about your powers, they'll be about your frustration over wanting me."

"You sound so sure of yourself there Seriston, you sure it's not your male ego getting bigger then your dick?" Den laughed and Seriston continued to smile. "You'll see, you'll see." Den and Rahasha watched Seriston walk over to a table full of Aphridite's girls and sit down. Before a word came out of his mouth, the girls upped and left. Rahasha and Den laughed. "So you gonna let me help? You know you could probably use some help." Rahasha looked down at her plate. "I guess I could use some help."

Later Rahasha and Den were in the cockpit talking with Dustil. "Dustil, do you see that planet there?" her finger pointed to the directional map, at a greenish purple planet. "Let's go there for a rest. We could use a stop." Den replied. "Good idea, half of us are getting tired of being cooped up inside." Dustil smiled "there... it is." he plotted course and headed for the greenish purple planet. Once on the planet, everyone decided to go their separate ways but meet at the local restaurant/ bar in two hours. After two hours of fun, relaxation and shopping, the gang met at the local bar. Restaurant. Saz, Rahasha, Paul, Den and many others were sitting sharing a drink and a comfortable conversation. Rahasha and Saz were close together talking about the boys when a young man their own age came towards them from the bar. Saz watched the man approach. "Don't look now, but we got some company. And he's not to bad either." Rahasha looked up just as the young man stopped beside there table. "Hello ladies, the names Jake, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Saz smiled and replied "well hello Jake, what brought you here?"

Jake smiled back, "well I thought it would be a good idea to come for a drink and meet some pretty ladies." Saz looked over at Rahasha "oh really well you found some but hopefully we're taken." Rahasha watched the disappointment grow across his still smiling face and knew something was wrong. She continued to watch Jakes expressions, and transferred her thoughts to Saz 'Saz something not's right. I can feel it. Something really bad is going to happen and he's a part of it.' Saz looked over at Rahasha in the same way she did before and not give herself and Rahasha away to Jake. 'So what should we do?' Rahasha thought for a minute. 'Keep him busy, and talking, I'll let the others know, and to keep there eyes open.' Saz slowly nodded enough to show Rahasha know she understood, the went back to keeping their new friend Jake talking. 'Den!' Den looked across the room towards Rahasha. 'Yah?' Rahasha glanced at him once the returned her gaze to her glass 'we have a problem. There's something wrong here. This guy has bad vibes coming off him. Something's going to happen and it's not going to be good.' 'Don't worry we'll keep our eyes open. Just stay calm.' 'Okay' she turned back to Saz and Jake and concentrated on there conversation. Den leaned on the bar, and trying to make it look like he was interested in his drink, while he silently surveyed the bar with his senses powers. He couldn't find a thing wrong, till he noticed the dark ora around the fellows talking to Iesha. He decided to keep a close eye on that, when Paul found his way to the bar. Cheering was heard from the back table for Paul. "Hey Den. I finally found the bar. So what's up?"

Den smiled "yes I can hear that. I'm proud of you. But anyway why did you need to find me for?" Paul took the stool next to Den. "Well just asking the ever popular question about what's between you and Rahasha? Don't worry nothing goes any further then these goods ears, as long as my secret goes no further then yours." Den sighed. "You could have just asked. You're my friend. I tell you everything. My relationship with Rahasha so far is basically just a friendship right now. I really like her, but I can't show how I feel and neither can you with your feelings about Saz." Paul turned his head so fast he forgot about the drink he was about to drink and hit his mouth off of it. "You know? But how?" Den laughed. "I know you man. Its always written on your face, you should watch that." Paul took a mirror out of his pocket "watch what I don't see anything out of the ordinary! I don't see any differences, by the way what are emotions supposed to look like?" Den shook his head. "Never mind." that's when Den felt it. He straightened and looked more closely around the room. His instincts pulled him towards the dark ora. But he was pushed off his feet by an unseen force. Rahasha felt the force flowing through the room, and turned to watch Den fly backwards into the bar, knocking him out. She was about to go check on him, but Jake grabbed her arm. She looked back at him with confusion in her eyes, and curiosity as to why he was holding back her as well as Saz. She used her powers to free Saz and herself but was to late. iesha was gone, Den was still unconscious, and Jake and the two other boys disappeared leaving three guys standing by the bar behind a girl, all standing and facing her, Saz, Paul and the others. "Where is my friend?" she waited for an answer only to have Jake walk right passed her to stand beside the girl.

"What friend we didn't do shit." the girl held up her hand to silence them. "We don't know what became of your friend. However we can tell you that the smart one to destroy that planet is not you main concern. That would be us. The names Veronica. This as you may already know, is Jake, and these three you don't are Prometheus, Aries, and Steve." Paul laughed "Steve? You've got to be kidding." he turned to the one named Steve "is she serious that your name is Steve?" the guy named Steve nodded with out a smile. Paul lost his. He turned to Veronica "does he smile much or at all?" Veronica shook her head. "No he's a killer. Killer's don't smile. At least none that I have seen." Rahasha shushed Paul "why do you think we would actually worry about you, and not someone who is a hell of a lot more powerful then you , and who can destroy planets that we have been appointed to protect?" Veronica smiled "good point, but we have our reasons which you will soon find out." just then Frayak, spoke up.

"Rahasha shouldn't we be looking for Iesha and not wasting our time arguing with this misfits?" Jake spoke up. "We're not misfits." he was about to step forward, when Veronica stopped him yet again. He looked down at her in confusion and disappointment. Before anyo of the others had time to do anything, Rahasha summoned her powers and sent them all out the door. Frayak began looking, while Rahasha rushed over to Den, "Den?" "Yea, I'm just resting." RAhasha sighed. "Jeez you need to have your issues checked." "Oh be quiet and help me up please." Rahasha slipped her arm under his right arm and helped him to his feet, to come face to face with an angry Frayak. "Frayak, we need to keep our anger in check okay? Being angry is not going to help us find her. So relax. I will do everything in my power to help find her." she saw Frayak calm inside and Den patted his shoulder. "We didn't find a thing out there. But Why her? Why would they want her? What did she do?" Rahasha shook her head. "I really don't know." Frayak nodded and walked over to the others. Den calmly asked. "So what did I miss?"


	12. Chapter 12: The Nysterious Kidnapping

Chapter twelve: The mysterious kidnapping.

Iesha tried to move her arms. The rope holding her arms was tight and cutting into her wrists, limiting the flow of blood to her fingers. She couldn't see what type of room she was in because of the blindfold across her eyes. She heard movement. It was moving towards her, from across the room.

"I wouldn't worry about trying to get free. Those ropes are specially made. The more you struggle, the tighter they get." Iesha didn't like being told the traits of equipment. She liked to figure out for herself. "What do you want from me?"

the man as she figured out by his voice, laughed. "What makes you so sure we want something from you? Maybe we want something from the very ones you travel with, or maybe we just want you." Iesha remembered the voice but she couldn't place it. Then it struck her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rahasha sprang up In her bed, sweat running down her face. "Iesha!" she moved the covers to the side and got out of bed and walked to the door and walked down the hall to the mess. There she grabbed an apple and went to the mess window, biting into the apple thoughtfully. She stood there for so long, she didn't hear Den walk up behind her till he lightly touched her shoulder. "Den. How long have you been standing there?"

Den laughed "I could ask you the same question." Rahasha's smiled faded. "I've been standing here all night." Den got closer "what? Why?" Rahasha sighed and leaned against the window. "I had a dream last night, and after I woke up, I needed food. So I came here. And I've been here till now." Den leaned against the opposite side of the window from her. "What was it about?"

Rahasha looked out the window. "It had to do with Iesha. And it wasn't like I saw her, its like I was her. I felt the rope around her wrists, the pain when she moved, the panic, and seeing the darkness, cause they had her blindfolded. What woke me was when they hit her. A man had entered the room and told her not to worry about the ropes cause they were specially made and that they would tighten instead of loosen when she struggles. I had this distinct feeling that I knew the voice. Or she did anyway, and just when she figured it out, they knocked her unconscious."

Den looked like he normally does when she explains something to him. Bewildered. "Wow... don't know what to say, it's strange to hear of this types of connections with someone in trouble." Rahasha looked at him. "It's not that she's in trouble, it's that she's part of this crew. And it's not just with her, it's the same with anyone who is in trouble, well our crew anyway. She... she figured out who the man was. But the connection was taken away from me."

Den replied "you should tell the others about this, but when telling frayak, don't tell him the part of them hitting her. His unstable right now as it is." she nodded. "That's a good idea." Rahasha walked back to her room, and got changed, then went to find Frayak.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You may enter." Jake opened the door, and walked into Veronica's office. "You wanted to see me?" she nodded and motioned him to sit in the plastic chairs in front of her desk. "How's our little friend so far?" Jake looked down to the floor then back up at his boss. "She doesn't seem to be harboring the powers we were told to believe she has. She just sits there, and my feelings tell me she hasn't even harnessed the small amount of power that she has now."

Veronica stood up and screamed. "Ahhh. Are you telling me, we grabbed the wrong girl, and that Prometheus was wrong in sensing her powers?" Jake nodded. "She used her limited powers to make it look like she had more power, then anyone in the room. He couldn't distinguish the difference. He swears she was the one." Veronica stomped around the room like a five year old girl, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Why doesn't anything go right! Why can't you guys do as your supposed to? Why oh why did I get stuck with you low lives?"

Jake ignored her ranting's for this was not the first time he had to see this display from his boss. He also met her father who was exactly the same. "What do you wish us to do?" Veronica stopped in her tracks, and whirled around on Jake. "FIX IT DAMN IT!" Jake, having received his orders, upped and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you find?" Rahasha asked Dustil as she took the co-pilot seat beside him. Dustil pointed to the main view screen of the ship. "See that?" he continued when she nodded "that came through the exact same time the mysterious person contacted us." Rahasha looked at Dustil. "What is it?" Dustil smiled. "It was hard at first to figure out what It was, but then I finally noticed something familiar about the pattern in which the band came through. It's a secret message from Dad!"

Rahasha turned her head and stared at him not realizing that her mouth was hanging open till someone's hand closed it for her. "It's un lady like to have your mouth hanging open like that." Den said laughing, Rahasha smiled back "thanks." she turned back to Dustil. "What did Dad have to say?" Dustil's smile slid off his face and landed in his lap. "I don't know. I haven't finished decoding it yet." Rahasha laughed as Dustil picked his mouth up off his lap and slapped it back onto his face. "But I'll finish it right away. Since I got nothing better for the computer to do anyway." Rahasha nodded and followed Den out of the cock pit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake wasn't out the office door two seconds before Prometheus was right beside him asking questions."well what happened? Was she pissed? What did she say? Is she going to hurt me..." Jake held up his hand "dude.. She did what she always does. Yells, rants, stomps, and the yells some more, then tells me to fix it." Jake watched Prometheus take a deep breath and calm himself down. "That's good. I was afraid she would try something else for once, you know? Like actually punish us for not doing something right."

Jake didn't give him a chance to go on. "Just help me to fix the problem and find the right girl. Okay? And don't worry about Veronica she's just a ball of really hot steam." Prometheus smiled "just don't let her hear you say that." Jake nodded "yea I know."

Iesha slowly regained consciousness. When she did, she realized there was a strange and for some odd reason, friendly ora, present in the room with her, but she knew it wasn't one of her ship mates. Then the ora spoke. "Why did you make yourself look like you had more powers, then you do?"

she tried to tell him but the gag they had in her mouth wouldn't allow her to speak. Jake walked across the room and removed the gag from her mouth. She moved her jaw around to get used to talking again before answering him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Jake sat in the chair right in front of her "what do you mean. How can you not know why something caused you to have more powers then you originally do? Why does that sound like a lie?"

Iesha asked for a glass of water which Jake reluctantly went to get. When he returned, he had to hold the glass to her lips so that she could drink up the water. Once done drinking, she licked her lips and finally answered or tried to answer the question. "I don't know why you think I would do that to myself. Why would anyone do something like that in order to draw unwanted attention to themselves? For I wouldn't. That would be stupid."

Jake nodded "yea it would be, so if you weren't doing it, then who?" Iesha shook her head, "I have no idea. Can I go home now?" Jake walked over to the chair and untied her hands from it, but not separating her hands from each other. He then helped her up and walked her to the door. He opened it partially and looked down the halls. When he was sure no one was in sight, he lead her out of the room and started down the hall to the nearest exit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frayak began pacing back and forth, trying to understand just what he was going to do.. Across the room, the rest of the gang was just about ready to get up and strangle the annoyingly pacing Frayak, when the door to the bar opened. Everyone turned to see the person who just entered the room. In stumbled Iesha, hands still bound behind her back and still blindfolded.

Frayak nearly screamed for joy and ran across the room and gathered her into his arms. Iesha was stunned at first, but then relaxed when she heard Frayak's whisper of thanks. "Um... Frayak?" "Yea?" "Do you think you could untie my hands and take this blindfold off?" Frayak almost jumped with relieve and quickly untied the ropes and removed the blindfold.

During all the excitement of having her back, no one noticed Jake lounging just in the shadows, with Prometheus standing beside him. Prometheus turned to Jake. "Why did we just let her go?" Jake smirked "think idiot, she was supposedly the one we were looking for, but found out that she wasn't. So she must have been going with the person who is the one we are looking for, and letting her go, allows us to follow her and find out who the person is."

"Oh so that's why you just let her go and why we followed. Very smart." Jake shock his head in disappointment. Jake then ignored any other comments from his companion and scanned the group and his eyes landed on the two girls he had the lovely chat with just two days ago.

Rahasha just welcomed Iesha back when her com went off. She walked over to a corner table so as to not disturb the welcoming party. "Rahasha here." "Rahasha its Dustil. I just finished decoding that message from dad. And I think you should all get back here right now." "Right we're on our way back now with Iesha."

Rahasha replaced her com in her pocket and rejoined her companions. "Sorry to disturb the celebration but we have to get back to the ship as off now." Den just glanced at her face once and knew something was on her mind, but didn't have a chance for she began ushering everyone out the door and out towards the ebon hawk.

Dustil had just transferred the communique to the meeting room, when everyone entered. Rahasha walked right up to Dustil. "Alright what did dad have to say?" Dustil pointed to a chair "you might want to sit down." Rahasha went to the chair Dustil pointed to and sat. Den moved in behind the chair and placed his hands on her shoulders in comfort.

Dustil explained how the message had come through and then let everyone see the message. Rahasha looked at the screen and saw her fathers face appear. "Rahasha and her companions. There has been a dilemma. I have just been informed by the jedi council that a new development regarding the issue you are currently trying to solve. It appears that some anonymous groups are in the process are currently trying to prevent you from completing your mission. I'm assuming you already know this, but the circumstances that surround the groups are far beyond what you originally thought them to be. One of the groups appears to be looking for a certain quality in one of you, but we do not know who. As to the agenda's of the other groups, is still under investigation. Once we have more information, I will forward it to you."

Dustil cut it off at that point, and turned to his fellow companions. "The rest is personal. So I believe they may know something's we do not."

Rahasha stood, "you guys may leave if you wish." many of her companions left and went to their Quarters or to the mess, or other places on the ship. Once the room was mostly empty, the only ones to remain were Rahasha, Den, Paul, Saz and of course Dustil.

Dustil turned to Rahasha and nodded. She nodded back and Dustil turned the Communique back on "now if I'm correct, Dustil turned this off before this part and allowed the room to be vacated so you could hear this part and not have anyone hear that you may not trust. Anyway to the point, I miss you and just wanted to warn you about what may happen, at least to the best of my knowledge. This once group is looking for a certain power that no one has seen in a long time, since its so old and is rumoured to appear in this life time. Of course they are being very sketchy about the details, and about who may posses this special trait. Course knowing that persons identity would put everyone at risk, but it's a risk I'm sure your willing to take in order to protect each other and to complete your mission."

Carth paused in the communique and turned his head to the side and nodded to what the person was saying, then turned back to the screen. "I have to go now but just remember I love you both and make sure to watch out for each other. Promise me you'll take care of each other and that goes for who ever these two trust to watch the rest of this. I hope to see you soon. Carth out."

Dustil slowly walked over to his sister and pulled her into a hug, and whispered in her ear. "I will keep my side of the promise if you keep yours." She pulled back and looked into her brothers eyes and nodded. "Always." he hugged her once more then released her and went back to the cockpit. Rahasha turned back to her friends and asked "so what do you think?"

but of course no one had time to answer because Iesha had run back into the room bragging Seriston behind her, talking the while way. Frayak slowly followed with a huge smile on his face and looking like he was holding back laughter. Iesha released Seriston for one second, and he tried to escape but out of the corner of her eye, she saw his movement, and grabbed him once again.

He looked to Rahasha and the others, pleading them to help him and get him away from the happy but oddly annoying Iesha, but if course no one moved and did nothing but laugh as Iesha and Frayak moved on to another room, dragging the annoyed Seriston behind them.


	13. Chapter 13: Frustrations

Chapter 13: Frustrations

Paul paced the room trying to figure out just what to say and how to say to say the words, when Den entered the room and leaned against the wall. "Must be deep thinking if you pacing the floor at nine in the morning. What's got you in such a pacey mood?" Paul stopped and frowned at Den. "As if you didn't already know. You have the same problem, only your's is easier, and mine's the pacey thinking type." he began pacing even faster across the room.

"This just keeps getting even more frustrating every time. Why does this things have to be so difficult? Why can't we just say one thing and they instantly know what we're talking about?" Den walked closer and padded Paul on the shoulder "cause that would be to easy and then were would the fun be in the chase?" Paul though on that for a minute. "Good point."

Den left the room leaving Paul still pacing and walked down the hall towards the recreation room, when he noticed Rahasha and Giliath standing just outside the repair room talking about an object just inside. "Giliath, how can you know how long this droid has been here?" before Giliath could answer, Den stepped up beside Rahasha "what's up?"

Giliath began to speak "what's is up sir is the hull..."Den raised a hand and Silenced Giliath. "Not that up Giliath. What's the issue your discussing?" Giliath suddenly understood "ahh good sir, we are currently discussing the situation that this fellow droid should endure. Whether the droid should remain inoperative in this closest, or maybe I have permission to activate the droid." Den looked briefly to Rahasha "maybe I shouldn't have asked." Rahasha smiled "Maybe." then she turned back to Giliath "we have no idea what this droid does. I know we could use more help but I wouldn't want to activate a droid we know nothing about and find a massacre on our hands."

Giliath showed little signs of understanding. "I understand. If I kept an eye on the droid, may I have permission to activate this droid?" Rahasha looked at den with a small hint of uncertainty in her eyes, but answered Giliath 's question "the droid may be activated, but if anything should go wrong the droid will be disabled permanently. Understood?" "Understood." Giliath reached for the on switch and turned on the droid. Once activated, the droid followed Giliath who led the way down the corridors towards the system check room. (And there are plenty of different rooms on this ship.)

Saz lifted her right arm, pulling the weights off the floor, then lowers it, then lifts the left arm and lifts the weights off the floor. Paul watched the work out silently from the door. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Saz spoke not losing a beat "Paul are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come and help me train?" Paul laughed to himself and looked to the floor. "How did you know I was here?" then he remembered "never mind. I forgot you're a jedi." Paul finally walked into the room, and sat at the leg lifts equipment in front of Saz. "How many reps so far?" Saz continues to work out and then responded "12 reps so far and this is 13. This is my last one."

Paul nodded and looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap. " hey Saz I ...uh..." before he could find his words, Rahasha and Den walked into the room. "Hey guys we thought it would be a good idea to train together today if it's alright with you?" Paul's head dropped back down, and he silently cursed under his breath. Saz released the equipment and looked up at the two. "Yea sure it's alright with me, what about you Paul?"

Paul jerked his head up with a smile on his face. "Yea sure it's okay." Den turned from the girls as they went to the far corner of the room to meditate, and faced Paul "man I'm sorry. I didn't see where we were going till we walked into the room." Paul nodded "it's alright, you had other things on your mind obviously." Paul stood and patted Den on the shoulder. "Man we''re helpless." Den nodded and laughed. They went across the room to join the girls in training. Paul stood looking out the window, while Den took a place beside the two and got ready to meditate, but looked up when Paul didn't join them. "Paul come on. You need this too." Paul looked over his shoulder and then turned and sat opposite Den and began to meditate.

Giliath just completed checking the systems of the recently activated droid. But he found a discrepancy but figured it to be nothing. And released the droid from the analyse computer. Giliath had already programmed the droid with a specific job on the ship. The droid 's duties were to start small repairs on the mess hall food dispensers. Giliath watched the female droid head to the job designated. Unknown to Giliath, the droid had other plans to achieve.

Deep down inside Rahasha explored herself. She saw many things but only one caught her attention. It was the brightest spark inside, it was a sky blue colour with a pinch of green mixed in. But before she could examine it, something pulled her out of the meditation, and took her consciousness through the corridors of the ship, towards the mess hall were she could see the new droid, doing what looked like fixing the dispensers, but it's behaviour was a little off. the droid turned and looked right at Rahasha.

Rahasha jerked out of the meditation and came awake. Rahasha stood, and drew the attention of the others. "Rahasha what's wrong?" Rahasha continued to look at the door. "I don't know but there's something wrong. I can feel it but I don't know what, it was something I saw during the meditation." they stood and followed Rahasha through the corridors towards the mess hall. Once inside the mess hall they found the new droid standing in front if one of the many food dispensers, but it wasn't fixing it, it was talking with Giliath. "Giliath?" Giliath turned towards Rahasha "yes ma'am?" "Is something wrong?"

"No ma'am there is no problem. I was just trying to explain the procedure as to how to fix the equipment." Rahasha nodded but she still felt like something was wrong. Rahasha turned away and went a little further down the corridor but stopped when she heard Giliath's voice from behind her. "Ma'am, there is one thing I think you should know. When I did the diagnostics on the female droid, I found a small discrepancy in the programming. I'm currently working on trying to figure out what is the problem, when I find out I'll let you know, as well as keep a close eye on the female droid." Rahasha nodded "very well." then she turned and left the droid staring after her.

After about ten minutes the others had finally caught back up to her. "So were having technical difficulties with the new female droid I see." Rahasha let a small smile grace her face "yea maybe just a little. At least she's keeping Giliath busy. Before he just kinda roamed the ship trying to figure out what to do. There was never enough foo him to do." Saz laughed "don't we know it. But it wasn't roaming it was mopping, cause he didn't have anyone like himself till now. Well except Cp3-0. But I mean female company." at that comment Paul spoke "speaking of female company..." but yet again something else had to come up.

Iesha came around the corner with Frayak and Seriston in tow. "Oh hey guys, we found out the most amazing thing about Seriston.." the next twenty minutes was basically them listening to Iesha relate everything she had managed to learn about Seriston, or at least what he himself knew about himself.

The droid looked around for anything that would give her away. When she noticed that nothing was around to give her grief, she turned back to the panel she had open and cut the blue wire and then closed the panel. She then turned around and headed back towards the maintenance room, to do a self evaluation of her systems.

In the cockpit, Dustil was currently reading a boko his mother gave to him when he turned sixteen before his world was turned upside down and she was taken from him, when he noticed a red blinking light. "Now what is that for?"

Rahasha and the others had finally managed to give Iesha and Frayak the slip but we unable to help Seriston, and returned to the training room. before they could begin, Paul pulled Saz aside. "Paul what's up?" Saz asked Paul with a curious note in her voice and the evidence in her eyes. Paul allowed a small smile to come across his face. "Well for one there's something I have to tell you..." he Paused for two minutes just waiting for the inevitable interruption. Saz was completely confused at this point.

"Okay, as I've been trying to say for the past two days.." "Rahasha could you and the others please come to the bridge?" Paul turned and wanted to scream. 'God what's next... when am I going to be able to tell her how I feel.' "Hey Paul you coming?" Paul turned to see Saz at the door waiting. "Yea " Paul hung his head and followed her out of the room.

They entered the cockpit and waited patiently for Dustil to explain. he ended up pointing to the red blinking light with out saying a word. "What's that for?" Rahasha looked at it curiously while asking. "It's a warning light. It came from one of the mess hall food dispensers. But I don't know what it means." Rahasha nodded but didn't say a word and just left the cockpit and headed to the mess hall. "Giliath meet me in the mess hall." "Yes ma'am." Den caught up to Rahasha

"do you think it was the female droid?" Rahasha nodded "it's the only explanation I can think of." Den nodded and continued to walk with her to the mess hall. They walked in to find Giliath already there waiting to find out why je was called there. "Which panel was the droid working on?" Giliath pointed to the third panel from the right of the door. "Open it." Giliath walked over to the panel and opened it.

Rahasha moved closer and saw the cut wire. "What does this wire do exactly?" Giliath moved closer and examined the cut wire, "this wire controls the amount of heat used to process the food, and being that it's cut could cause a serious explosion killing anyone near this food dispenser." Rahasha turned to look at him stunned "in that case shut this one down till it could be fixed." Giliath nodded. Rahasha turned to leave till Giliath called her back. "Miss Rahasha, there is one more thing." Rahasha turned back to him "what's that?" "The discrepancy in the droid's systems. I have figured out what it is, it's a malfunction that causes the droid to think it has to kill the crew. Perhaps if you were willing, could you fix it? Then the droid wouldn't be off any harm to anyone

." Rahasha thought about it then answered. "Alright bring the droid to the maintenance room in ten minutes." Giliath nodded and left the room. Den turned to Rahasha "are you sure you want to fix this droid and have it still running around on this ship?" Rahasha smiled and laughed "have you not understood his reasons, as to why he wishes I will fix this FEMALE droid?" Den then smiled as well "well when you explain it that way, I understand much better." "Good, then I won't have to go into details."

Ten minutes later they both left the mess and headed to the maintenance room. They entered to find the droid and Giliath, waiting for Rahasha. Rahasha slowly approached the droid. "Be not afraid. I'm going to try and fix your damaged system. The droid watched this human with curiosity but remained in the spot it was currently inhabiting. Rahasha walked right up to the droid and opened the front panel and got a good look at the droid' s systems. She went to fix a spot that looked frayed, and no one noticed the needle extend out from the droid's left hand and moved towards Rahasha's stomach.

Once close enough the droid stabbed the needle into her stomach and injected the fluid into her. Before anyone could react, Rahasha dropped to the floor unconscious and Den had his lightsaber out and stuck down the droid. All the noise brought many of the crew running into the room to find Rahasha unconscious on the floor and pieces of the new droid lying on the floor just in front of Rahasha, and Den replacing his lightsaber to his belt and rusing over to her. Aphridite pushed through the shocked crew members and walked over to the droid's left hand and picked it up off the floor and examined the needle.

"Is this what she was struck with?" when she didn't get an answer she looked over to Den who was cradling the unconscious body of Rahasha. "Oh.. My...god what happened?" Den didn't even hear Saz and Paul come up beside him. Aphridite again tried to get Den's attention "DEN!"

she managed to pulled him out of his stump and to look at her and pay attention "was this what she was hit with?" Den looked at the needle coming out of the droid's fingers. "Yea but it happened so fast. I only had time to strike down the droid and put my lightsaber away. What is it? Why won't she wake up?"

Aphridite looked down at Rahasha "the fluid inside the needle is a special fluid that renders the victim unconscious, and there's no way to bring her out of it, unless you get the antidote. The only one I know of who has the antidote is the one who created this particular injection. Eric Vladimir. He lives on the moon that orbits the planet called Cicillian. The moon is named Craden. If you don't get the antidote, she will stay this way forever."


	14. Chapter 14: All Because of a Bad Droid

Chapter 14: All because of a Bad Droid and an Antidote.

Den quickly got over his shock and stood up with Rahasha in his arms. "Well then we better get to this planet and find the man who decided to create such a vile thing. Dustil?" "Yea what's up Den?" Den took one more look at the girl lying unconscious in his arms and answered Dustil's question. "Get us to the moon Craden of Cicillian as fast as you can or you'll never see your sister awake again." there was no answer needed for they could feel the ship pick up speed and head in a different direction then they were originally going. Saz walked closer to Den and Placed her hand on his shoulder.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Den shook his head. "We needed to get there as fast as possible without having to make any explanations till later. He will soon know what's at stake here." Den then carried Rahasha out of the room and down the corridors to his and her adjoining rooms. Once in side he placed her on her bed and went into his own. Once inside he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

'This must have been what she felt like when she almost killed me. Almost like there's nothing to do. Actually there isn't until we get to this so called planet and find the guy who supposed to have created this virus or disease. I wish there was something I could do.' he was interrupted from his thoughts when a knocking came from his bedroom door. He closed his eyes for a few seconds "enter" he opened them when the door was opened. Paul slowly entered the room. "Hey you alright?" Den looked into his best friends eyes. "I could be better. At least I somewhat know how she felt when I was hurt."

Paul walked across the room and slid down the wall to sit beside his friend. "I guess I can't exactly say anything to cheer you up, or help you out, for I haven't anyway to understand what you're going through in the first place. But I can say this, she's strong and she will pull through, just as you did. And she has everyone here rooting for her." Den looked out the window that was across from where he was sitting on the floor.

He watched the stars fly by and wished she was there to watch with him. Den finally responded "I know you guys are behind us all the way and I'm grateful. As for whether or not things aren't going to continue to go wrong for all of us, I can't say but I can say that no matter what happens we'll be friends till the end. And she'll be standing with us." Paul smiled "both of them will."

Dustil was trying to go over in his head what had happened with out knowing the details. He only knew that Den had told him to get to this planet as fast as the ship could go. He had a really bad feeling that something really bad had happened and that this place they were going to was the answer to the problem. He turned when Saz walked into the room and literally dropped into the co- pilot seat. "She turned and looked at Dustil.

"I thought you might want to know what happened considering Den was a little vague about the whole thing." when Dustil gave a nod of understanding she continued "anyway she figured out what that blinking red light was and that the droid was responsible, and she was ready to shut it down, but giliath talked her into fixing her and she agreed. When she got close, and began to fix her, the droid extended a needle out of her hand and stabbed her.

Den struck down the droid without hesitation. That was when Aphridite told us that the needle had a type of virus or something inside, and that a man who lives on the moon we are heading for created the virus and he had the only antidote known to cure it. That's why he was harsh when he told you it was life or death, at least without actually telling you anything."

Dustil looked shocked and still a little confused, he could at least say he understood what had taken place not an hour ago. "Well in two hours we'll be able to land on this moon. And then we'll find this guy, get the antidote and hopefully get It to Rahasha in time."

Saz continued to stare at her best friends brother. "I hope so too. I really don't want to loose her or you. Your two are the closet that I have to family. I just wish these missions were easier." Dustil smiled "if everything was easy, were would the fun be? And the adventure of trying to get to the finish.?" Saz laughed "okay you got me there. Thanks for cheering me up. I'm gonna go practice now." Dustil smiled and nodded "okay. Have fun training." he turned back to the controls and listened to the receding laughter. He looked at the destination panel and frowned at the amount of time left till they reached the planet. "I hope we make it there on time!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the darkness surrounded her. She knew there was no way out, but she wasn't about to give up. Then she saw something. Right in front of her was a beautiful clearing surrounded by tree's of all sizes. In the very centre, there was a tall mountain with a waterfall taller then the tree's. the water fell into a pool of water the size of three big swimming pools sitting right next to each other. Rahasha looked around the pool and the tree's and her eyes landed on a familiar figure. She couldn't believe her eyes. "...mom?..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour later when Den finally got up from the floor and walked back into Rahasha's room and sat in the chair near her bed. He watched her in the eternal sleep she was currently in. "Don't worry Rahasha we'll get the antidote and we'll get you back on your feet and training again. Then we'll finish this mission together as a team."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renee approached Rahasha. "My dear Rahasha. I see your very lovely. I knew you would be." Rahasha didn't notice the tear escape from her eye. "...mom, what's... what's going on?" Renee smiled "you soon see. I'm hear to make sure that nothing happens to you while your in this wonderful place." "But where is here? Where are we?" Renee laughed and Rahasha almost broke down in tears just hearing the lovely sound again.

"We are in the eternal resting place. It's were those special people go when something happens and it's not their time to go. This is were I have been sent in order to help those who have the misfortune to find this place, and help them to stay safe till it's time they return to there lives. And no I have to help you, till it's your turn to return to your life." Rahasha walked over to a tree and leaned against it. "So I'm still alive? But some how I found this place and you. When do I have to leave?" Rahasha looked right into her mother's blue eyes.

Renee did a somewhat smile and frown face "yes your still alive. It's not your time to die. Or to join your family who are in the final resting place. And I'm glad you found this place for I get to see you again. And why are you worried about when you have to leave? Your life is not here it's back with your friends and your brother and father."

Rahasha smiled for the first time since she met up with her mother. "I just want to know how much time I have left with my mother before I return to my life." Renee kept the smile on her face but her eyes showed her true emotions. "You need not worry about the time remaining, just enjoy the time as much as possible. In the meantime, we have some things to discuss and the first one regards your powers."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Den opened his eyes to find he had fallen asleep with his head on his arms which were resting on the bed beside Rahasha's right arm. He sat up and stretched but before he could do anything else, the com beeped. "Everyone who is anyone please come to the cockpit." Den looked once more at Rahasha, then ran for the cockpit. Once inside he sat in the co-pilots seat where Rahasha usually sat when ever they were in the cockpit. "What's up?"

Dustil for once didn't have a smile. "There it is..." he didn't have to say anymore, for everyone looked out the front window to see the planet Cicillian and it's moon, which was their destination, Craden. Den starred at the planet that was said to hold the answer to there problem. He felt his inner anger begin to surface and it took Paul's hand on his shoulder to remember his training and not to let anger over come him. He nodded his head to Paul and thanked him. Paul removed his hand from Den's shoulder and joined everyone in watching the ship descend into the moon's atmosphere, through the front window.

Once on the ground Den didn't waste any time, he was out of the co-pilot seat faster then he could say his name and before, anyone knew what happened to him, he was outside waiting impatiently for the other's to catch up. The only ones to meet Den outside was SAz, Paul and Aphridite. The others were asked to stay behind to look after Rahasha.

They were just about to find the man, when Dustil came walking out of the ebon hawk and he was busy putting a lightsaber on his belt. Den turned to the bush and listened when Saz began talking to Dustil "Dustil what are you doing?" Dustil looked up from fastening the lightsaber to his belt and looked in her eyes. "I'm coming with you. And there's nothing you can say that will change my mind. I want to help save my sister, just as much as you do. So lets go."

Saz just nodded her head and turned to the woods and began to walk forward and the others followed suit. "Den turned to Aphridite as he walked "so where are we going to find this guy?" Aphridite kept her gaze forward. "We will find him in the town that's twenty minutes from where we are right now." Den nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Rahasha's mind, her and her mother were busy training together. Renee was teaching her the dynamics of most of her powers. As well as the one that was able to remain hidden from Rahasha for so long. When they weren't training Renee was telling Rahasha all that she knew and things about her life before Rahasha was born. She also shared her most sacred of secrets, and her fears when she was pregnant with Rahasha, but most of all they laughed about the things Rahasha told her mother of what her father and her and Dustil have done. There was many stories to tell, but Rahasha knew she wouldn't be able to tell all of them.

"There's one more thing I should tell you before you return to your life." Rahasha waited patiently for her mother to continue. "I never knew that Malak was involved with anyone, but if that's true, then he has a child who is after the one who destroyed his father. You must stand your ground and be smart about your fighting, but most of all don't under estimate his abilities. That was Malak's first mistake of many when we fought. He under estimated my abilities and he didn't trust himself and his own fighting ability. So be careful while finishing ths mission. Now what was it we were talking about?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they came out of the bush into a clearing. Inside the clearing sat a few small houses that were basically built the same. The roofs were made of wood, while the walls were made of cement, and the windows were fairly clean, and the doors were solid objects. Most of the houses had a porch on the front, and others had just stairs heading towards the ground. But all together the houses actually looked lived in. Den turned to Aphridite. "Which one is his?"

Aphridite didn't answer him this time. This time she began walking around the houses till she stood starring up at one of the houses that stood out among the others. This houses was a different colour. It was a very dark grey and not the traditional light blue. The roof was metal instead of wood. The walls were made of wood and had grey siding and the windows were slightly dirty, and the door looked like it had been through hell and back. Aphridite was about to walk up to the door, and knock,

when the door opened and a man stepped out and stood at the edge of the porch, and crossed his arms. "It's about time you showed up. I've been waiting for hours." the man motioned for them to enter his home. They all cautiously enter the man's house. Once the door was closed Den couldn't hold back anymore. He turned on the man. "Where is the antidote?" the man ignored Den till he sat in a chair by the window. "So that's why you have come all this way to see me? Because of an antidote? Well I can't help you." The man slowly got up and walked closer to the group.

"Cause I don't know what antidote you're talking about." Den felt the inner anger inside him surface and before he knew what he was doing, he had the man pinned to the wall. "You're lying. You know what antidote we're talking about. You name is Eric Vladimir correct?" the man showed no fear about being held against the wall by Den

"yes my name is Eric Vladimir. I have made many serum's you'd have to be more specific. Then maybe I'll decide to help you." Saz came over and tried to get Den to release Eric. She pulled his arms and managed to get his hands to release Eric. Eric shrugged his shoulders and made his shirt more comfortable on his shoulders. Den turned away from the man and went to the window to regain his concentration. Saz tried to use her persuasion skills on the man but he looked right back at her.

"Your persuasion trick won't work on me sweet heart. I'm a jedi. I'm immune." this surprised SAz but all she said was "don't call me sweet heart. Because of you, my friend will never wake up unless you give us the antidote to get her out of it." Eric smiled "ahh the sleeper serum. That's one of my favourites."

Aphridite stepped forward. "Please Eric this woman that is infected is important to us in finishing this mission. We can't finish it with out her." Eric looked at the one woman he hadn't seen since his graduation from the academy. "You know what? I'm going to give you the antidote." Den turned around in surprise. "Why are you giving it up so easily?" Eric smiled "I'm giving it to you because you've brought me a dear friend who I haven't seen in so long. How long has it been now Aphridite?"

Aphridite looked at Eric without any emotion in her eyes. "It's been ten years. Just after you started to continue your experiments against the councils wishes." Eric laughed "a yes. Well stay here and I'll get you the antidote." Eric turned and left the room.

"Are you saying that man was doing these experiments and the council didn't know?" Aphridite looked over at Paul who had asked the question. "Oh the council knew, but they couldn't do anything about it cause they didn't know where he was conducting the experiments. All along he was doing them in his own home. Here."

Saz moved closer to Paul and he looked down at her. "I knew I had a bad feeling about this place. Why couldn't the council find this place?" Aphridite turned her gaze to Saz "they couldn't find it cause he had a powerful shield surrounding his place that was undetectable to the jedi senses. Which he knew of very well." at that moment Eric walked back into the room and right over to Den. "Here, and next time keep a closer watch over your girl." Den took the serum. "She's not my girl."

Eric laughed "sure she isn't. Don't try lying. I know what it's like to love someone." Den starred at the man who for some reason knew him so well. "how can you now so much about someone you just met? Actually never mind. I have more important things to worry about." Den turned and walked out of the room.

The others followed except Aphridite. She stood facing the one man she hadn't seen since the academy graduation. "I'd like to thank you on their behalf. Course, if it wasn't for you this wouldn't have happened, and she wouldn't be sleeping. Course then I wouldn't be standing here today. But I have to go so thank you again."

Aphridite turned to leave. But stopped when Eric whispered really close in her ear. "It was good to see you again too." feeling very uncomfortable, Aphridite continued her walk out of the room and joined the others, for their trip back to the ship. The hurried back to the ebon hawk. Once on board, Den and Dustil practically ran to Rahasha's room, with everyone following. The door opened and Den ran to the bedside and sat beside her. He injected the serum into her arm and waited.

Nothing happened. "What? Why isn't anything happening?" he turned to look at Aphridite, she walked over to Rahasha's bed and took a closer look. "The serum takes awhile to work, the needle she was originally injected with was designed to work fast. The serum works slower, to make sure that it gets all of the original disease working around in her blood. It will be a few days before she will wake up. All we can do now is wait and hope that she wakes up."

Den looked back down at Rahasha. 'Please wake up Rahasha. It's not your turn to die. If it was they never would have let you go on this mission.' Saz walked over to Den and placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder and Paul stood beside her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Rahasha was talking to her mother while training, when she first felt it. Her hand moved from the silent meditation position, to her chest. "mom, I think something's wrong.." she looked up into her mother's eyes which showed how proud she was in Rahasha. "There's nothing wrong sweet heart.. This just means that we have very little time left. Maybe a few more hours. Your friends are waiting." tears slid down Rahasha's cheeks. "So only a few hours? Lets make the most of it."Renee laughed. "Your such a brave girl." Rahasha replied without wiping away the tears, "I learned from the best."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, Den was the only one left in the room with Rahasha. He was currently thinking about how he had come to be in this very room. His anger was about to consume him, till he looked down at Rahasha and noticed the tears coming from her eyes. "Rahasha?" He watched the tears silently fall from her eyes, for the next few minutes, before her eyes finally opened. She blinked a few times to get used to the bright light then her eyes focussed on Den who was sitting beside her bed, with happiness shining in his eyes. He lifted his arm and spoke into his build in com. "Guys she's finally awake!"

Before the message from Den was sent out, Paul and Saz were in the training room, and Paul was busy helping Saz with her lightsaber fighting techniques. Paul lost concentration for a brief moment and thought about what it was he was trying to tell her before Rahasha got ill. He stopped moving and just looked over at his companion. "Saz?" she didn't look at him, but continued to practice. "Yes?" "Um... well before Rahasha got ill, I've been trying to tell you something that I think you should know...i..."

but of course- with Paul luck so far in expressing his feelings- before he could finish, he was interrupted once again by the com system..he lowered his head and thought to himself 'maybe I'm just not meant to tell her my feelings.' then he looked up and noticed Saz run out of the room and down the corridor to Rahasha's room. He followed with a leisurely pace.

They both barged into the room to find Rahasha sitting up in bed with a big smile on her face, Den and Dustil standing on the other side of the bed talking to her. Saz ran over and jumped onto the bed and grabbed her childhood friend in the tightest hug known to man. "Saz she needs to breath too you know." Saz pulled back with a guilty look on her face. "Sorry forgot. I'm just glad your awake finally." Rahasha smiled "me too."

with in the next couple of days, they all heard about her adventures with Renee, and about how her mother helped her with the new powers. They contacted the jedi council and let them know of the new development, and the jedi council once again warned them about powers that needed to be used with caution. And to do as much training to help use that power with up most care.


	15. Chapter 15: What If?

Chapter 15: what if?

Anyone looking for Paul would have found him in the training room, standing in front of the window, thinking. Paul leaned against the window ledge and watched the stars rush past. He placed his forehead against the window and let his mind wander. He thoughts obviously wandered to a certain Saz. 'it's so frustrating when you can't find the right time to say how you feel, so many interruptions, so many people who don't respect anyone else's privacy.' then his thoughts took a different turn. 'I wonder what my life would be like if I never get to tell her my feelings?'

he saw himself at the jedi council room,. Training a new Padawan.

--------------------------------------------------------

_"You have to keep you elbows up with you go to strike your opponent. If you don't keep your elbows up, they will hit your exposed sides, so try it again but this time keep the elbows up." he watched as his padawan tried the drill again and this time managed to keep the elbows up.. He was about to instruct his student about the next drill, when a familiar figure walk into the room and head straight to the jedi council member that was in the back of the room. _

_"Master yodis, it's good to see you again." the woman bowed to master yodis. Master Yodis bowed his head down in respect to the now master Saz Zulaker. Paul was a little confused as to why Saz would be back, then he also saw Jedi Master Rahasha walk into the room and walked over to Saz. "Hey Saz long time no see." Paul watched as Saz and Rahasha hugged like the good friends they've always been. Then Saz turned her gaze to Paul "well, well I'll be a monkey's aunt, if it isn't Paul atiken himself." Saz nudged Rahasha and they both crossed the room and pulled him into a hug. _

_"It's good to see you again Paul. So what are you up to?" Paul smiled and shrugged. "it's good to see you two as well. I've actually continued to be a padawan trainer. And I've heard you have made quiet a bit of progress on your many missions as a master jedi." Saz smiled "well well, so you haven't been out of the loop like everyone says." Paul laughed. "So what else is new in your life since we all split after that mission we all started on?" _

_Saz quickly looked at Rahasha and she nodded her head. "I'm... well I got married." Paul slowly died inside but showed his happiness for her in his eyes and on his face. "Oh well that's new news to me, so who did you marry?" Saz took a beep breath. "I married a man named Troy Brown. But I kept my maiden name. It kinda suits me." Paul nodded "yea it does. So how long have you been married?" Saz brought her hand up and scratched her head. _

_"Well about three years." Paul thought about that figure fora few minutes. "That was what a year after we all spilt up?" Saz nodded. Paul nodded again "so who's the new trainee?" Paul followed Saz and Rahasha's gaze as they looked over at the still struggling Padawan. "Her names Tasha Reynolds. She started here just two weeks ago. In two days she joins me on a mission." Saz looked at Paul with interest showing in her eyes. _

_"Oh what planet are you going to for this mission?" Paul quickly turned to look at Tasha who was still busy training, then turned back to the girls and answered Saz's question. "My mission takes us to the planet Cicillian." Both Saz and Rahasha's mouths dropped open. "Is the council nuts to even think about sending a first year padawan to that planet? Has any f the council members been there since the last time we were there?" _

_Paul shook his head. "No they haven't." Rahasha stepped closer. That planet is infested with very unstable people. I wouldn't even go there unless I had the whole ebon hawk crew with me. That's how bad it's gotten. Jedi are almost extreme;y hated there. They are putting you and a padawan in serious trouble. " Paul smiled. "When have we ever not been in trouble?" Rahasha laughed "that's us not a new Padawan." "True." _

_then Paul remembered he had to teach and only had a few minutes before the jedi masters wanted to talk to him. "Well I have things to finished," he said pointing behinf him to Tasha. "And then I have a meeting with the jedi masters. Maybe sometime we can actually meet up again and talk some more. So see you guys later." _

_Saz smiled "okay take care." Paul watched the women leave the room together with disappointment in his eyes. He took a beep breath and turned back to his student. "That's much better your improving."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Paul then pulled out of his thoughts. 'Jeez I seriously hope that never happens. As much as I like being a jedi master who teaches, it would suck to brake off all contact with my friends, and also to have Saz marry some other guy.' Paul raised his head at that last thought and punched his hand into the wall. 'Well I'm not going to let that happen. I'm gonna tell her as soon as I see her next.'

Saz was in the work room, trying to train with the weights, but she couldn't keep track of the reps, mainly cause her thoughts kept wandering from her training to the frustrating relationship she and Paul have. 'I don't get it. I know he likes me, but why isn't he doing anything about it? I just don't understand. Isn't if someone likes someone else, they should actually say something, or at least do something?"

she was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had started lifting the weights faster and harder until her arm started hurting, and her hands became so numb, that the weights dropped from her hands, and hit the floor and rolled across the room. She took a deep breath then let it out in a sigh. She definitely knew her frustrations were getting to her, so she decided to do something about it. She stood and grabbed the weight that tried to get away, put them back then went into the corridors, and headed to find a friend that could help her from the male point of view. She found him in the lounge resting after being in the cockpit for 12 hours straight.

she walked over to the couch that Dustil was lounging in, and plopped down beside him. She leaned her head against the back of the couch. Dustil looked over at her and noticed right away the angry and confused expression on her face. "Alright what's bothering you now? No let me guess, it can't be the same as last time cause she's awake and talking now, so it must be something else. Let's see... could it be the issue of Paul not saying his feelings out loud to you?" Saz turned to him with the same expressions, but this time there was a new expression of surprise on her face. "How did you know?"

Dustil smiled. "Cause Rahasha used to give me the same look whenever she was having issues with a boy, and it's not to hard to figure out." Saz turned back to look across the room, "I just don't understand why he's so reluctant to express how he feels. He likes me, or at least I thought he did, but now I'm not so sure. Isn't it if you like someone you should tell them, or at least do something to let them know?" she looked up into his eyes with even more confusion then before. That was when Dustil lifted his arm and put it behind her.

"Well maybe he's scared that you won't have the same feelings for him that he has for you, or maybe he's nervous and doesn't know what to do about it. He may think that your friendship is so important that if something were to happen, like a really bad fight or something that breaks you guys up, and your friendship may have it's snags. In other words, the friendship you had before you actually started dating. Wouldn't be as it was."

Saz looked to her hands in thought. "But our friendship is really strong. So strong that nothing could ever change that. Even if something were to happen to break us up, I would still rather have him in my life, then not around to be by my side."

Dustil thought for a minute. "okay I see, so you both have different views on this. He thinks something bad happening could ruin everything, and you think that if something bad happens you can get around it and still be friends." Saz looked to the ceiling with her face still turned to him. "Well... yea." Dustil laughed then pulled her into a hug.

After about an hour of thinking about his life, and how stupid he was, and will be if he doesn't do something about it right now. He turned from the window, and left the room. He headed down the corridors looking for Saz. He looked in the mess hall, the weight room, and any other place he could think of where she would be.

He looked for another two minutes before he passed the lounge. He stopped in his tracks and went back to look into the lounge. Inside he saw Saz and Dustil sitting on the couch, and Dustil had his arm around Saz and she was leaning against him... his mouth slowly opened then he closed it and left the room and walked down the corridors, only to run into Den.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry to those who have been reading this story. i had lost my jump drive which had my stories on it, and so i had to find it before i could add anymore chapters. i'm currently working on chapter twenty one, and when i get a few more done, i'll update with more chapters. thanxs


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- I don't get it!

Den looks at Paul's face, and knew something was up.. He grabbed Paul's arm and led him down the corridor to his and Rahasha's connected rooms. Once inside Den sat on the bed and waited for Paul to begin. At first Paul rambled on about nothing for a few minutes, then began talking normally to Den. "What Is it with women and leading guys on?" he continued to Pace the floor. Den looked at Paul with slight confusion clearly written on his face. "What are you talking about?" Paul stopped near the window of the room, and looked over at Den, "am I the only one that's noticed Saz's feelings for me?" Den smiled and shook his head, "no!" Paul turned away from Den and continued pacing the room, "well, then why, would you show someone your feelings, and turn around and do stuff with other guys?" Den's smile turned into a frown, "okay you've lost me, who's she supposedly doing stuff with?" Den noticed that Paul's pacing pace got strangely faster. "Dustil, she's there with him right now, and he's got his arm around her. It makes me mad just thinking that she would do that." Den finally looked away form his best friend and thought back to something him and Rahasha had talked about just recently.

Flashback

"Are you sure?" Rahasha nodded. "Of course I'm sure, she told me so herself, but she says Paul's been acting a little weird and she doesn't know what to think." Den smiled, "yea that's usually happens when someone's not to sure about someone else's feelings." Rahasha walked across the room and sat beside him on the bed, "are you talking about our relationship, or Paul and Saz?" Den looked up from the floor and into her eyes. "Well, I was talking about theirs, but now that you mention it, I'm still confused about mine, but I know I'll figure it out. As for Paul, I've never seen him as frustrated as he is about this whole thing. What about Saz? What does she feel?" Rahasha smiled, "they have so much in common, they are both confused. She knows he likes her, but she can't figure out why he's not doing anything about it. Plus she knows that he knows she likes him back. She's so frustrated and confused that she's been working in the weight room every waking moment that she can spare. I'm afraid she's going to ware herself out, and that's not good." Den nodded, "so, lets do something about it. Let's get them together."

End flashback.

Paul stopped pacing when he noticed the funny look on his friends face. "What's with the stupid look? Are you day dreaming again?"

"So how am I going to make this work?" Saz turned her face back towards Dustil. Dustil brought his right hand up to his chin in thought. "Well, first things first, tell him how you feel. If you don't you may never get to. And if you don't get the chance to tell him, and something happens, you'll wish for the rest of your life that you had said something, and that person will never know that they were loved by the same person they loved themself. And if that doesn't work, knock some sense into his head." At the second comment, Saz laughed, "I don't think all the beating in the universe could knock some sense into any man's head, especially Paul's. it would go against human nature for him to have any sense." Dustil smiled, "alright then, the talking about it to him will have to work. Or you could always say that you'd die for him, and see what he says next." Saz's smile slowly left her face till only a frown remained "the next question would be, do you love him enough to actually die in order to protect him?"

Den looked up, "what stupid look?" Paul pointed to Den's face, "the one you just had on your face, it looked like an evil smile while frowning." Den laughed, "it's nothing, just remembering what a lovely bird told me this morning." upon hearing that, Paul forgot all about his pacing of the floor, "oh yea, and what was that?" Den motioned for him to sit. "You'll want to sit for this." Den waited till Paul sat down before he relayed the mornings conversation. "The lovely bird told me that Saz does like you, but she's confused about why nothing's happening, and she's so frustrated that she's worked herself pretty hard in the weight room, trying to figure out the problem." Den noticed the stunned but still confused look still on Paul's face.

Saz looked up from the floor, and into Dustil eyes. "I guess I still have some thinking to do huh?" Dustil nodded and gave her a final hug before standing, "yup, but remember what I said, tell him while you still have the chance." Saz nodded and watched as Dustil left the room. 'Things just got a lot more confusing. What am I going to do now?' after about a few minutes of deep concentration, Saz stood and left the room, and headed back to the weight room. 'Lifting weights helps me think better, as well as relaxes me.'

Paul couldn't get passed the feeling beginning to burn in his stomach. "But why would she do that? Doesn't she know that she could get injured by lifting weights to much?" Paul looked at Den waiting for an answer. Den shook his head, "yea she knows. But as to why? I'm as clueless as you, maybe Rahasha knows the reason. I'll ask her later. But as far as things go, you guys have to talk and figure this stuff out." Paul stood and walked over to the door. "I know, I get around to it later. Right now I'm gonna go train for a bit." Den watched as Paul left the room, and nodded to Rahasha who was Watching and listening with interest at the doorway. "That boy sure is weird." she said as she sat beside Den on the bed and starred at the door.

Paul walked down the corridors, deep in thought. 'How am I supposed to tell Saz how I feel. Now that I know she likes me, well I think she likes me, but if she did, then why would she sit on a couch with Dustil, and let him put his arm around her? I just don't understand.' a frown crossed Paul's face. To people walking down the corridors, it was unusual to see a frown on one of the most respected jedi on the vessel, and they knew that something was up. They knew jedi's never showed much emotion, because of the consequences, so seeing one with emotions showing, gave everyone a cause of concern. Paul continued down the halls to the training room he and Saz usually use to meditate and practice their powers on special dummies that could handle any attack. He began by standing in from of the bad guy dummy lookalike and cleared his mind of all distractions.

He placed his hands together, and concentrated on the attack he wanted. His most powerful attack, that he knew of that he had, was a special one he had found out later, that he had inherited form his family. Normally, they were taught specific talents, but like most of the jedi on the ebon hawk, they began to get new powers, and they had to learn to use them. As for the inherited talents, they were taught to them at a young age. In Pauls case, he inherited two special family traits. One from his father and one from his mother. The one from his mother, is a special shield that protects him form any kind of jedi or dark jedi attack. He can manipulate the shield to make it the size needed, whether it be big or small, dome, or just a shield to hold in his hand. From his father, makes it so he can interpret and sometimes predict an opponents attack, but sometimes it doesn't always work. Like when he had to fight his friend, he couldn't predict his moves. But the attack he concentrated on was the one he had to learn from both his parents, for there is two parts to it.

This attack is only supposed to be used when protecting those who are important to the user. The first part is a defence. When activated, it will automatically protect anyone around the user, the second part sends a destructive wave of powerful energy towards the one attacking. Paul would normally practice this with care, but his emotions also effect the way the technique works, if he's overly emotional, the technique could backfire and case harm to the user and those being protected. He trains every day to control his emotions when practicing this technique. After realizing he was a little too emotional, he decided against practicing his special family technique. Instead, he went and sat in the corner and began to meditate and get his emotions under control.

Unbeknown to Paul, he had two witnesses, of his frustrations. Rahasha pulled back from the doorway. And began to slowly walked down the hall, and silently contemplating what she'd just seen. Den managed to catch up to her. "Well what do you think?" After a minute of silence, Rahasha stopped and looked down both hallways to make sure no one was in sight. Then looked into Den's eyes. "I think it's time we do something drastic. It's time to get them to talk to each other and sort things out."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Paul and Saz

Thinking of the plan he and Renee discussed just an hour ago, he walked down the hall in order to put the first part in motion. He found Paul in the same place he was when Renee and himself had first thought of the plan, but he knew something was up, cause Paul was no longer in his meditation stance, but sitting cross-legged, his face resting on his open hand, his eyes looking at the wall but not focussed on the wall. Almost as if he was in a different place.

"Hey Paul?" startled, Paul looked up. "Yo. What's up?" Den faked a concerned face. "Oh nothing much." the first part of the plan was to somehow get them out of the rooms and into a spot where they could put them in the same room, so they could talk in private. With a locked door of course. Paul jumped up off the floor and rushed over to his best friend. "Oh really, you look worse then me, and that never usually happens. So what's up really?" Den faked a deep hearted sigh. "Well, you see I got this issue with the whole you not being happy thing and it's making me doubt how my own relationship might turn out, but that's complete bull right? Please tell me this is bull!" Den motioned Paul to walk with him, and lead him down the hall, and waited for Paul to answer.

"Well, there's not much to say really, I feel the same way. Things are getting to complicated right now. The only thing I can say right now is, don't worry about me, cause I will be fine and I figure out what and where I want things to go. So try to concentrate on you and training with Rahasha, okay?" by the time Den nodded, they had arrived at the planned ambush spot. Den motioned Paul to enter the room first. Unsuspecting, Paul entered the room expecting Den to follow, but was surprised when Den abruptly closed the door behind him and heard the lock click in place. When the shock wore off, he realized he was locked in the room with no possible escape. Curious for his friends behaviour, he went and stood at the ships window and thought back to the weird conversation he'd just had.

"Where the hell could she have gone off to, we're on a frigging space ship for crying out loud. How can she just disappear?" 'Den, we got a problem.' Rahasha continued her search for the missing piece of the match making puzzle. 'And what's that? Paul is already in the room, so what's up?' 'Oh nothing besides the fact that I have no frigging idea were Saz has got to. Plus I've looked almost all over the ship, and I'm beginning to think that she decided to step out of the ship for a minute, and that's not possible, is it?' Den's laugh repeated in her head, 'no its not possible, just continue looking, and quick before Paul starts to go insane.'

'Alright I'll continue looking.' Rahasha sighed. Rahasha looked over ever place twice before she remembered the one place she had completely forgot about. The one place she should have checked first. She walked down the corridors till she arrived at the door to the mess hall. The door slid open, and Rahasha immediately spotted her target. Saz was seated at a table in the back corner eating her favourite meal, three cheese pizza. Rahasha smiled to herself. She was only one that knew that Saz only ate Pizza, especially the three cheese pizza when she was depressed, or just feeling down and confused. She slowly walked across the room, and sat across from her long time friend. Saz looked up just as she took a big bite out of the slice in her hand, and mumbled. "Doont sayyy a thing..." Rahasha shrugged.

"Who said I was going to say anything?" Saz swallowed the pizza in her mouth and before taking another bite, replied "cause of the smile and look on your face, I know that when you have that smile on your face that you know something and I'm usually in for it.." Saz stopped talking and finally took the last bite of the slice. Rahasha laughed. "Well relax cause this good looking broad knows absolutely nothing, I'm just happy to see you eating, considering it took me two hours to find you and not once did I think about looking in the most obvious place. The mess hall." Saz smiled through the pizza sauce still caught on her teeth. "Well why were you looking for me?" Rahasha leaned forward and looked around the room, pretending to make sure that there was no one to listen in one their conversation. Her eyes returned to Saz

"I just received the latest new Anime. And my dad said It stars one of our closest friends, but he wouldn't tell, he only said that we would know him when we saw his character." Saz's eyes were the size of a small golf ball by the time Rahasha was finished. 'At least I didn't tell her a lie, well half lie, I did get a new anime, and yes one of our friends is in it, but that's not why I looked for her.' Rahasha motioned for Saz to follow and lead her out the room. Looking around, Saz leaned closer to Rahasha, " so are we going to your room to watch?" Rahasha shook her head. "No, that's to obvious, we're going to the sitting room. At least there we won't get interrupted." Once outside the sitting room, Rahasha motioned for Saz to enter first. Once saz was inside the room, Rahasha closed and locked the door form the outside locking the two unsuspecting friends inside, with no were to go.

Paul looked over at the door to see who had entered only to his disappointment, to find Saz staring at the door, in wonder and confusion, just as he did a little while earlier. "What re you doing here?" Startled Saz turned to see Paul sitting on one of the couches in the room, and wondered why he was in such a glum mood. "I don't know, I was told I was going to be watching a new anime that Rahasha had received, and that she didn't want anyone else to know she got it, so she lead me here, then locked the door. Why are you here?" Paul didn't look at her, but he answered "not sure, Den lead me here when he was discussing with me his issues with Rahasha and he's feelings, then when I entered he locked me in.. I still haven't figured out why... so ... how's Dustil?" confusion was written on Saz's face when Paul turned and looked over at her.. "I don't know, I think he's fine why? And why are we talking about Dustil?" Paul stood and walked over to her.. The look on his face was slight anger and sadness mixed together.

"Aren't you dating him? Shouldn't you know how he feels?" the confusion on Saz's face got even more confused.. "what are you talking about, Dustil and I are not dating, we're just friends, and no I don't know how he is, and no I shouldn't know how he is cause no we are not a couple, the only thing Dustil and I are is Friends. How could you even think that we would be more then that?" Suddenly the answer came to Saz. "You saw me talking to Dustil in the lounge didn't you?" Paul tried to hide the answer in his eyes by looking away. "So that's it, you saw us talking and the friendly hug and you thought we were dating. Well you're wrong, you want to know what I was talking to Dustil about?" Paul walked away shaking his head. "No, it's none of my business." Saz followed Paul to the window.

"Actually, it is your business. Cause I was talking to Dustil about you.. I couldn't concentrate on my reps when I was in the weight room, because I was to busy trying to figure out why you wouldn't confess your feelings. So I went to Dustil for his advice. He figured out that I was confused and sad, so he knew it was about you. He tried to explain what might be going through your head. He did that so I could better understand why you weren't willing to risk our friendship, for something more." Saz sat down at one of the couches, and was a bit surprised when Paul sat beside her. He was silent for a minute, and scared Saz when he spoke.

"At first I was scared to lose you as a friend, I thought if we got together, and something happened, then we would never be friends, and that I would never have the chance to see or talk to you ever again. Then I had this flash of what my life would be like if I didn't take the risk." for the next hour Paul explained the flash to Saz and Saz began to understand even more about what he has been going through. She began to think that maybe he might consider them, and then she began to fear that he wouldn't. Her emotions, were up and down from happy to sadness, during the next silent period. Paul looked over at Saz and noticed the emotional roller coaster going on inside her through her eyes.

"Thinking of that life, I might have with out you sucks. It wouldn't be a fun time. I would be sitting around wondering why I didn't do what I had always wanted to do, from the first time I met you." Saz, not knowing what he was talking about, turned to ask only to have him kiss her on the lips. Her eyes opened a little and then closed. She kissed him back. Paul happy that he finally did what he wanted, pulled back and started into her eyes. "So, do you think we could try and see if it works, and if it doesn't promise me one thing?" Saz looked back into Paul's pleating eyes. "What's that?" smiling Paul continued "promise me that if anything happens, we'll still be friends, and that you won't be with a guy named Troy Brown?" Saz burst out laughing, "I promise.." they about to kiss again when they heard a cheering and clapping over the com and knew they had been set up..

Paul stood and walked over to the com "have you guys been listening the whole time?" Paul and Saz heard Den and Rahasha's voices over the com as well as Dustil's in the Background. "NO! Why would you think that?" Paul began to feel anger slightly, and growled. "I'll get you for this Den.." Saz stopped him with a hand on his arm.. "now, now, Paul, you know that anger leads to the dark side? Plus what harm did they actually do, they got us together. What if they hadn't done this, where would the two of us be then huh? I'd still be confused, and you'd still be thinking I was dating Dustil." Paul, realizing that she was right, smile. He pulled Saz into his arms. "Good point."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Horrible Dreams.

The air carried a strange feeling, something felt wrong, the halls were quiet. The ship had no sounds, no engine, no talking, no laughter. No one was aboard. Rahasha was by herself. She wandered the mysterious corridors, in search of the strange feeling. There were doors on either side of the hall. Rahasha tried every single door she came to, she eventually became frantic, trying to get the doors to open, when she sensed a horrible presence chasing her down the corridor. Frightened, she began to run faster, the corridor led her to a dead end with only one door. She ran to the door, hoping she'd find it open. She reached the door and fumbled for the doorknob, and managed to open it.

She ran into the room, only to find herself in a room, with a strange looking container, and a person inside. More curious now then frightened, she walked across to the container and looked more closely at the strange object. What she saw had her turning and running back in the other direction, only to bump into a solid object that wasn't there when she had first walked through the door. Bringing a hand to her head, she looked up at the object. Standing in front of her, was a figure cloaked in darkness. " who are you? What do you want?" the figure stepped forward. That's when she noticed what he was. The figure was a dark jedi and by his aura, he was the most dangerous one she had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting. "You want to know what I want? I want you to die!!" startled, Rahasha jumped to her feet and tried to use her powers.

She raised her hand in the air, intending to send him across the room, only to find her powers were no longer working. Fear began to work its way through her system, she looked deep into the eyes of the man who intended to kill her, turned and ran. She only got so far once she remembered that she was in a room with no other exit. So she did the next best thing- or what she felt at the moment to be the right thing- she ran till there was an object of immense size in between her and this dark jedi. She turned and faced the jedi, as he walked into the room. "Why are you doing this?" the jedi laughed and the laugh sent chills up her spine. "Cause you ruined my life!" the dark jedi raised his hand and sent a dark cloud of energy towards her.

Rahasha shot up in her bed, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. She put a hand up to her head. 'I know the person that was inside that tube, but who was it? They have a familiarity about them, but I couldn't see the persons face. Why was that person in the tube?' a knock on the door interrupted Rahasha's thoughts. She climbed out of the bed and opened the door. Saz stood with a concerned look on her face. Right away Rahasha knew why she was there. "So what was the dream about that would cause you to be frightened?" Rahasha stepped aside and invited Saz in. Only after closing the door did she answer.

"It was strange actually. In my dream I saw this person inside a tube, and instantly I knew who it was. But the strange thing was, I couldn't make out the person's face. As I was studying the person, I felt a dark presence behind me, and a dark jedi came out. When I asked him what he wanted, all he said was for me to die. I ran and ran but I ran into a room that only had one way out, and that was the way I entered. I had trapped myself. I woke when he shot some type of power at me." Saz sat on Rahasha's bed. "So I did feel an evil presence." Surprised Rahasha looked up at Saz "what do you mean you felt it?" Saz looked up "I was sleeping when I got this strange feeling that something evil was around somewhere on the ship. So I got up and tried to look for it. I followed it here, but I guess when you woke up, the evil vanished. That's why I knocked. I figured it came from here."

Rahasha sat beside Saz. "I didn't realize that you guys would be able to feel the evil presence that was present in my dreams. Its kind of weird." realizing something else, Saz sat up straighter "do you think that the evil being in your dream is actually the evil being, that we're actually looking for? Could it be he's the one causing all this destruction, and the one who sent the threatening letter to you, before any of this actually started?" stunned Rahasha stood and walked over to the com system and called her father. Carth's face appeared on the screen looking very sleepy. "What's up Rahasha?" Rahasha was to ansy to sit so she explained the dream she had and what Saz had figured out, while pacing the floor. When finished explaining, she still was to worked up to sit, so she stood by the window and listened to what her father had to say about the matter.

"Well you just might be on the right track with this dark evil person, being the one behind all this, but don't think that this is going to be over. Knowing who he is could be even more dangerous to you and the others." confused Saz asked "but how could us knowing who he is be dangerous?" Carth looked in her direction, from the com screen. "Cause if you know who he is, then he also knows who you are, and who's with you. He's already figured out how to reach Rahasha, and it's only going to get worse." from the window, a voice asked "is there anything we can do, so he can't get into my dreams?" Carth sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry to say that the only way to stop him from entering your dreams, is to complete this mission and make sure to stop him or whoever is behind this, before he does more damage."

Rahasha turned back to the com screen "so from here on I'll get tortured by seeing the same things possibly night after night." Carth sighed in reluctance. "Basically yes. But there's an advantage to it as well. You can find out things from him, while in the dream. You can use it as information. But you must try not to give anything vital away to him. Don't show any emotions. That would be were your weakness lies, and if he knows, this then you are in more danger then before. Stick close to each other and protect each other." Carth ended the conversation, with "stay safe."

Even after the talk with her father, Rahasha still didn't feel like she should. Although she tried to overcome the inner fear she felt, she only managed to get rid of a small bi. A great deal was still left and it was slowly building. She was so not herself that she didn't notice when her friends sat with her at the lunch table in the lunch room, till Den poked her side. Startled and confused, she look up at him. "What?" Den looked at Rahasha with concern, and noted the just present fear in her eyes. "What's up? Is something wrong?" Rahasha looked back down at her mac and cheese. "Just bad dreams that's all." confused Saz looked at her friend. Since she had first known Den, Rahasha had always told Den when something was up, so why is it that now of all times, she wasn't saying a word?

Course Den wasn't buying what she said, but decided that she would eventually tell him, and left it alone for now. He decided to move on to a safer topic. "So, where to next, I mean we are still looking for the reason half a planet is missing right?" Paul nodded and Saz slightly nodded while still keeping an eye on Rahasha. Rahasha toned out the conversation going on between her friends and tried to figure out how she was going to work through this. Getting frustrated, Rahasha got up and started to leave. "Well we just can't... Rahasha? Wait where are you going?" Den stood and went after her. "Rahasha? Stop." outside the lunch room, Den lightly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Not here, Den, I'll explain later but not here." RAhasha quietly untangled herself from him, and continued down the hall. Den feeling even more confused, followed.

Once inside Rahasha's room, Rahasha walked and stood at the window. Den calmly and quietly sat on the bed and waited, knowing this was when she was finally going to explain her mood. "I guess you want to know why I've been kinda in a slump lately. Well its cause of this dream I've had, and nothing I do can get rid of the freaky feeling of evil inside my head." finally she turned and looked across the room. Den noticed the silent tears running down her face. He motioned her over, and held her in his arms. Sitting on the bed in his arms, gave her the courage to tell him about the dream, and the evil presence.

"Saz even felt the presence and she was woken up by it and followed it to my room, this morning. Ever since then and the conversation with my father, I haven't been able to think about anything else. How did he find me? Why was he in my dreams? Why does he want me, someone he's never met, dead? Why can't I just be a normal girl and live a normal life?"

not knowing what to say, Den answered the easiest question. "You are normal. If you weren't then I don't know what you'd be. Just cause you have this amazing gift and power, doesn't mean that you're not normal. This was a gift from your mother. Probably for your protection. If she didn't give you this gift, where would you and I be right now? Would I still be lying in a bed somewhere injured? Or killed by some other dark jedi, instead of being in this room, with you and knowing if I run into trouble, you'll be there to help get out. That's something special and I like that about you. I like that you have powers and a special gift from someone who loved you and died to protect you. I would like to be just like you."

Startled by Den's Answer, Rahasha looked up and into his eyes, while tears continued to travel down her face. "Thank you, I guess I shouldn't be feeling like this, but I can't help that I am, anyway." wiping the tears from her face, she then turned to him again. "Will you help me train this morning?" Den nodded and led the way to the training room.

After their training, Den and Rahasha returned to the room, feeling like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Beep beep. Rahasha turned to the com and answered the call. "Hey Rahasha, good to see you." Rahasha smiled "good to see you again too dad. What's up?" Den came and stood behind Rahasha "Hi Mr. O'nasi. Nice to see you again." Carth nodded to Den and returned his eyes to Rahasha. "Well I can't say I have any news about your dream, but I also can't confirm that the one in it is responsible. I've mentioned this to the jedi council and as of yet they are still working on it, so it might be awhile before I find something out. But I didn't call about that. How are you feeling Rahasha?"

Rahasha smiled. "Much better. I had training today so I used up most of my frustrations and fear towards that." nodded with a sigh of relief "that's good."turning to Den "I guess I have you to thank for that. If there's anything I can do for you, just say so." Den nodded and with a smile on his face, sat in the chair in front of the desk, asked "well, you could tell me a story about your adventures with Revan. Oops sorry I mean Renee." Carth laughed. "It's okay if you get the names mixed up, for she was both but anyway, this one time..." As Rahasha's father began to tell Den her favourite story of her mother and her fathers Adventures, Rahasha walked to her dresser to get clean clothes, when something happened.

A picture appeared in front of her eyes, and inside her mind. In it she witnessed a person being tortured, and when she looked at the face, she recognized the person. It was a friend of hers but she couldn't see the person's face, but she knew it was a friend. She could feel the person reaching out to her, and reaching for help. Rahasha tried to lift her hand and reach out to grab the person, but the vision was gone, and she was back in her room, with Den still talking to her father. Noticing that Rahasha had been in the same spot for over ten minutes, Carth asked "Rahasha? What's the matter?" Den feeling some strange feelings emanating from Rahasha, turned and waited in confusion. Rahasha turned to Den and the comm system that still had her father's face on it. Den noticed her eyes still were not in this time, but off somewhere else. "A Vision, A vision of someone being tortured, I tried to help, but when I reached out, the vision was gone. I couldn't help them." Carth feeling like he couldn't do anything, spoke to Den "Comfort her, I'll let the council know of this.

"After Deb's nod, Carth ended the conversation and his face was no longer on the comm screen. Den rose and went to Rahasha's side. "You okay?" seeing her eyes return to normal, and look up at him, made the feeling of helplessness leave his body. "I'm fine, I'm just sad I couldn't help them. I wish I could, I would never put someone through that misery on purpose. And certainly not for fun, or to torture someone else." "I know you wouldn't. Maybe you should lay down, just for a bit." nodding Rahasha went and laid down on her bed, and within two minutes was asleep.

"Please.. Stop.. No more.." the words of agony repeated off the walls, tears streamed down the face of the speaker. Terror was evident in their eyes. Out of the darkness another voice spoke. "Nothing can stop what has already started. Not even the one you depend on the most to stop what has become of this world. They have abandoned you, cause you betrayed them, now you shall suffer for failing to succeed."

the terrified person began to plead "please, I didn't mean to fail, she's really strong, I couldn't... I couldn't do anything, and with all the others being with her all the time, I didn't have any good chances. I'm sorry... please... don't kill me, I beg you give me one more chance, this time I'll do better, I promise, this time I'll do as you ask, please one more chance, if I fail again, I won't come back, I'll be out of your hair for good. I'll make so I never existed." the darkness laughed. "No need to worry about making your self disappear. I will do that for you."

"NO!" the darkness opened and a sward covered with special powers glowing a very dark green, sprang froth and struck the person who continued to beg for their life. "AHHHHH" the screams went on till there was no life left in the body. After the screams ended, the face of the person became very clear. Betty Black, One of Aphridite's people.

Startled awake, Rahasha had to picture the remnants of yet another dream. 'Why was it Betty, what is she trying to do? And to who?' confusion getting the worst of her, she tried to reason with herself how she should deal with this one. It was bad enough that it took a few hours to deal with the last one, but this takes the cake. A few hours later, she was still confused beyond any reason. Deciding she needed to tell someone, she left her room and walked down the corridors, till she got to her planned designation. "Dustil, got a minute?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Motherly Love.

Dustil looked up from the console in front of him, and turned to his sister. "Yah sure what's up?" Rahasha walked over to the co-pilot seat and sat down. "Oh you mean besides bad dreams where a dark jedi threatens my life? And another where a friend of ours dies? Not much." Dustil recognized the sarcasm in her voice, but ignored it and got down to the big issue. The dreams. "Dies? Jeez what do you read before you go to bed at night?" seeing the look on her face, Dustil smiled, and held up his hands.

"Just kidding, anyway, tell me about these dreams, and don't leave anything out, cause I know you leave little things out when you tell Den and Dad." Rahasha opened her mouth to deny what she knew was true then changed her mind. "I don't know how you know that but.." This time, Rahasha told the whole dream to Dustil, and didn't leave any detail out. Dustil being a good listener when it came to hearing his sister's constant troubles, was able to acknowledge that the dreams were taking there toll on her, and tried to find a way around her having to deal with them. After telling Dustil her story she waited to see what he was going to say about the whole ordeal.

When he didn't say anything and continued to have that confused and thinking look he was famous for, she finally asked "what do you think I should do?" brought out of his thoughts, Dustil turned to Rahasha. "Well, the next time something like this happens, try to see as much as you can. try to remember all of the little details. And when you wake up, try to piece those things together. Now I don't know if this will help much, but this way you can be prepared for when it comes true. Or if it comes true." understanding now what Dustil was saying, she thanked him, and left. Fatigue catching up with her, she returned to her room, and decided to take a nap.

Unfortunately for Rahasha sleep was escaping her. Fear was wearing her down, so all she could manage to do was lay there and stare at ceiling. Every time she closed her eyes, scenes from her last dream would flow like a river past her eyes. 'God I hate this, I can't even sleep with out being haunted by these memories. Why can't they just go away and leave me alone for awhile.' she didn't realize she was crying till she felt a tear fall down her cheek. Not bothering to wipe it away, she allowed the rest of her tears to fall, and soon she finally managed to accomplish what she'd been trying to since she came in. She fell asleep completely exhausted from crying.

Complete darkness surrounded her very being. Not being able to see any light, not being able to see the end or even the beginning of the dark. No where to go, nowhere to run, except into complete black. This is where fear and anger and not good things begin. It soon begins to over take the forced calm, Rahasha had tried to instill upon herself. She tried running away from it, but every turn she made, led to yet, more darkness, more fear and no escape. She'd just about given up hope and succumbed to the fear and anger and the not so good things dwelling in this horrible existence, when a small dot of light, slowly grew and approached her.

Inside the light was a figure, it promised peace and happiness from the dark. She slowly began to walk towards it, and soon found herself, standing on a grassy knoll, staring down at the largest waterfall she'd ever seen. The water made a wonderous sound as the water fell two hundred feet into a beautiful pool of light blue and green water. She was busy admiring the water, and thinking about jumping in, when she noticed the figure in white standing beside her, also watching and listening to the wonderful beauty. "Mom! What is this place?" the figure turned their head and looked at Rahasha.

"This is my place. A place that is safe from all evil. This is the place where you'll find me. I wish I could have seen this place in my life time. This place represents peace. Peace of mind, body and soul. This is my soul. My soul before my second chance, was more like raging rapids, and red dark water. So red that people who ever glimpsed my soul believed it was actually a river of blood, and all the bodies of those I tortured and killed ended up floating and flowing with the raging river of hate and anger, and fear. Once I got my second chance at life, my soul changed. Slowly, but it soon become this place you see in front of you. I know it's hard to believe, but this is my world now."

Rahasha, enlightened by her mother's story, took a closer look at the place. Birds, flew in the skies and playfully dived with the falling water, pulling back up into the sky just before hitting the warm pool at the base. A closer look at the very hill she stood on, a new baby deer, walked right up to her and rubbed against her hand, while the baby's mother stood a few feet away. Rahasha petted the deer till it moved away and back to the safety of it's mother's side. Smiling, Rahasha turned to her mother. "Are people's souls normally like this, beautiful, or horrible depending on the person?" a small laugh came from her mother.

"Sort of. But you can't always account for what you see in my soul, as what could or would be in someone else's soul. Some might not even know what their soul fully represents. I know mine, for I chose to believe I'd end up in the place where I felt the most peace." nodding, Rahasha turned back to the sight. "You said you wished to have seen this place in life. Are you saying that there actually is such a beautiful place? In life?" smiling at her daughter, Renee indulged Rahasha.

"Yes there is. It's on earth. It's a place that hasn't been touched by man, machine, or any harmful things known to you or I. It's a place of peace, and a place that remains hidden to all man kind. See nature has it's own fear since mankind showed up. It fears being destroyed. So in fear, nature hid it's true beauty to those who would wish to take away the beauty and put up malls, and industries, and harm the life that has thrived for so long. But I know where it is. I learned of it's existence shortly before I was killed. I wish I lived to have visited it. I would have taken you , and your brother, and Carth. I would have given you the world Rahasha. I still could but it wouldn't be the same."

sadness showed briefly on her mother's face. But it soon disappeared. "Oh, I remember now, what is it that made you look for me?" Startled, Rahasha turned fully to her mother. "How'd you know I was looking for you?" laughing, Renee tapped her nose, "a mother's intuition. Now, it must be important, especially I had to find you in such a dark place." turning back to the peaceful sight of nature taking its course, Rahasha explained the dreams to her mother. She explained the conversations with Dustil and with Den. Once done she asked "I don't know what to do, I'm afraid to sleep in fear that they will come back, I will soon blow up at my friends from the stress and exhaustion. What can I do? I don't want to hurt my friends again. Ever."

the smile appeared for an instant at the last words from her daughters last words, then disappeared when she began to think about what was said. "You need to get rid of your fear. The fear is what is connecting you to this man. Your fear is driving him to hurt you. He enjoys your fear. You have to realise that you are stronger then he is, and not to let your fear show. Not to you, your friends, and certainly not to him. Once you realise theirs no fear, you will have more faith in yourself, your friends, and the others you hold dear to you. Once done, nothing can harm you." Rahasha looked down to the ground. 'All I have to do is release my fear, and get over it. Well that's easy enough. I think.' A smile slowly returned to Rahasha's face. "Thanks Mom. I hope to join you in this place again. Not saying I want to die any time soon."

laughing, Renee gave her daughter a final hug. "I know what you meant sweet heart. Oh, I almost forgot, your powers, how could I have been so dumb to forget that." for the next little while, Renee taught Rahasha some things to help her with her powers. While learning one instruction, Rahasha noticed her mother was a little transparent. "Mom, what's going on, why are you disappearing, what's wrong," A little frightened, a tear slid down her face. Her mother looked down at herself, and smiled a small smile. "I guess it's time to go now."

Shaking her head, and yelling that she didn't want to be alone, she ran at her mother hoping to get her to stay, only to reach the spot she was standing in, and seeing no one there. Frantic, she turned in every direction, looking for any sign of her mother, tears streaming freely down her face, to only find nothing. Not even the peaceful waterfall, not the diving playful birds, not the baby deer with it's mother, not even the grassy knoll. Just a light blue glow. Realising she was alone, she felt to her knees. And screamed "WHY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO.. Only to leave me alone." staring at the ground, crying, her shoulder jerked, and then again.

Opening her eyes, Rahasha noticed a figure standing above her, holding her shoulders. Her face felt wet, the dream still floated around in her mind, muddling every thing around her. As for the figure, well, The room was still a little dark, but she knew who it was. His presence told her so. The last parts of the dream crashed over her again, causing more tears to flow from her eyes. "Rahasha? What's wrong, what happened, please tell me,"

sad and tired, Rahasha did the only thing she could think of. She launched herself into Den's arms, and held on. Confused as to why Rahasha suddenly came to him, or into his arms, he did all he could, he wrapped his arms tight around her, and gave her the comfort she asked for. After a while, she suddenly pulled away, and walked to the com, leaving an even more confused Den, sitting on the bed, shirt front a little damp. He didn't know what was going on till he heard Carth's voice on the other end of the com.

He sat and listened as Rahasha relaid the whole story to her father, and began to understand a little bit, but was still confused about most of it. When Rahasha was finished the conversation with Carth, Rahasha continued to sit in the chair by the com panel. Not wanting to disturb her, but still wanting to know what this was all about, he decided to sit in the chair beside her bed and wait. As well as make sure she was alright.


	20. Chapter 20: Carth O’nasi Where?

Chapter 20- Carth O'nasi Where?

Carth Stared at the monitor long after his conversation with his daughter was finished. He was not at all surprised to find out that she could talk with Renee through her dreams, it was just hard for him to hear that she was the only one to see her. But the sadness quickly vanished, and Carth remembered what he needed to do. He punched in the co-ordinates for the Jedi Council chambers com. "Carth O'nasi to Jedi Council." with in a few seconds the Jedi council members faces were looking back through the com at Carth.

"What can we do for you Carth? I'm guessing you have some important information for us, correct?" Carth nodded and began. " Rahasha has been in contact with Renee again. Rahasha's been having these dreams of a man and the fear of this man prevents her from sleeping and she's on the breaking point. Soon she may snap and we could have a situation. A very bad situation at that." The Jedi council members nodded. "Tell us the rest."

Again carth began to speak. He told the jedi council members the advice Renee had for Rahasha, and also about her new powers. She was given training on those special powers and also many warnings. Once finished, the Council members huddled and discussed this new information.

Master Jedi Yodis was the one to tell their findings. "You need to advise her to take her mother's advice seriously. As well as to be careful with how she uses those new powers. Also be sure to advise her once again the dangers of the darkside, the more powerful she'll get, the more chances there are that she could turn on us and join the darkside. She must be careful with how she handles herself and those around her."

Carth nodded at the councils advice and asked "is that all?" All three Master Jedi council members nodded there heads. "May the force be with you Carth o'nasi, your daughter and those she travels with." "The same to you masters."

Carth reached over and ended the conversation. Right away Carth recontacted Rahasha. Only this time he noticed she looked alittle bit more calm then before. He nodded to Den who was in the back ground. "What did the Jedi Council say dad?"

Carth smiled his usual smile. "They said that you need to follow your mothers advice to the best that you can. They also want you to know that the more powerful you get, the more intriguing the darkside will be come. It will be a lot harder to resist and It will require more will power and confidence in yourself to over come that influence to the darkside. They also advise to be extra careful using your new powers. Only use them when absolutely necessary. And one last thing. They say may the force be with you and those who travel with you."

Rahasha managed a small smile. "And the same to them. Thanks dad. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be in tiny pieces right now." Carth returned the smile. "Take care of yourself and your friends okay? They are the most important people around you right now. So hold on to them and don't let go." Rahasha nodded. " bye dad." "Bye sweet heart. Love ya." Rahasha nodded once again before closing the com link.

Rahasha got up from the com chair and went to her bed. She laid down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. Not knowing what to do, Den moved from his chair and moved to sit beside her on the bed. There were a few things he couldn't understand about this whole situation.

How was it that her mother was coming to her?

Did they have such a strong bond, that her mother is still near Rahasha at all times, protecting her?

Did everyone have a dead relative watching over them, protecting them from the evil in the world, and in the after life?

Did everyone still have someone close teaching them even long after they were gone?

Just how could any of this be?

How is this all happening?

In the middle of his thoughts, Rahasha knew he was thinking about something serious.

His face was frowning, his eyes were distant and she figured if she all of a sudden jumped or did something really fast, it would probably scare the shit out of him.. Just the thought of him jumping off the bed after something she did, had her smiling and laughing.

It was the laughing that brought Den's thoughts to halt. "What's so funny all of a sudden?" Rahasha looked at Den and he noticed her laughter was shining out through her eyes. "I was just wondering what made you think so hard that you would frown and then I thought what would have happened if I had done something really fast and scared the shit out of you, and the image in my head had you falling off the bed.. Hahaha."

realizing what she was laughing at, had him smile. " I was kinda wondering how it is some people can see and talk with dead relatives in there sleep. Like do they have such a strong bond in life, that it is still there even if one person is not? You know what I mean?" Rahasha nodded. " yea cause I can. And I'm not sure how it works."

Den nodded. " oh okay I figured there was something more to these type of things." Rahasha shook her head and smiled.

Meanwhile somewhere else on the ship, Saz and Paul where busy training. Paul was helping her to better know how to use her power so that she can control objects through her mind. "Remember to clear your mind and focus only on the object you want to move." Saz closed her eyes and did as he suggested.

She cleared her mind of everything, and brought a picture of the object to the front of her mind. The object was, according to Paul, a very special family heirloom, that was in his family for many years. Once the picture was in her head, she began to wonder why they were using a family heirloom for practice. Paul noticed the frown that had formed on her face. "Alright what's the face for?" Startled Saz turned her gaze to Paul. "What face?"

"The one you were just wearing. What was it for, and why did you stop concentrating on the object?" Surprise registered on Saz's face. " how.. How'd you know that I stopped concentrating on the object?" Paul raised his eye brow and looked at her almost as if he thought she'd read his expression. Obviously she did.

"Right. The jedi thing I forgot. Umm I was thinking about why we're training with a family heirloom. Aren't you afraid it will brake?" Paul shook his head no. " no cause I can catch it using the same technique. Plus I've had more practice then you." then just to tease her, he said "I'm better then you." and stuck out his tongue.

Saz laughed. " ya sure. What ever. You just think you are. But I know the truth." Paul was full out smiling now, "oh really, well I know something else about you. You're a sucker for three cheese pizza..." stunned, Sarah reached her arm up and captured Paul's head in a head lock. The only thing Paul noticed next was that he was starring at the floor and part of Sarah's stomach. "Did you use your jedi powers again to find out my favourite food?"

Paul began laughing. "No. I overheard you tell Renee that you had a craving for three cheese pizza and was wondering if you could convince the cook to make you one." at first Sarah's grip had loosened a bit, but then tightened it.

"So you eavesdropped on our conversation?" Paul immediately realized his mistake, but didn't have time to do anything about it, for he was flipped on to the floor.

Sarah still had his head in a headlock, but now she had her legs wrapped around his, and he had used one hand to try and pull her arm from around his head, and the other was around her back and trapped under her body.

Before either could continue with the wrestling match, they heard running feet stop at their doorway, and a voice asking, "Paul, Paul, what was mission like?"

Paul and Sarah looked at each other then at the voice in the doorway. It was none other then Iesha. Paul shook his head. 'Great now I'll have to explain about mission and we'll never get rid of Iesha.' but before he could say a word, Sarah had already begun.

"There's not much we can tell you, but if you go find Carth O'nasi, he'll tell you about mission for as long as you have questions."

Iesha grew happy to hear that ran off to go find this person called Carth O'nasi. Paul looked over to Sarah "why'd you do that?" laughing Sarah responded. "Is Carth O'nasi on this ship?" Paul shook his head no so Sarah continued.

"That's why I told her to find him, for one it gets her out of our hair and two, she'll probably forget what she wanted to ask this person who isn't one the ship." realizing the same thing, Paul joined in the laughter, before he was cut off by Sarah's arm tightening on his head once again.

"Where were we?"


End file.
